Slingin Shots And Greasin Gears
by thejennakayshow
Summary: AU: Daryl didn't see a certain blonde coming in his life and turning it upside down. Beth didn't see coming home from college and finding more than drinks at the bar she works at for the summer. Slingin shots and greasing gears is just the beginning of their story, a story of love, lust, heated smut and fluffy goodness. Rated M for SMUTTY GOODNESS
1. Chapter 1

BETH'S POV

A/N: This is my first fic EVER! This fic is dedicated to my EBB Sisters who talking me into this in the first place :)

CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE WALKING DEAD. I AM ONLY BORROWING THEM FOR MY OWN IMAGINATION ;)

College was finally out for the summer. FINALLY! Finally I could have my own room. Being in the dorms wasn't so bad, well atleast not the first couple of weeks. My roommate Sasha was pretty cool but it was wour other dormmate Andrea that really bothered me. The girl was like a revolving door. I tried to keep to my own room just to avoid her and her many suitors, if you can call them that. There was nothing very gentlemenly about these jerks she was bringing back to her dorm room. Shane was alright at first but after a week went by she came home from one of their "dates" with a black eye and busted lip. She tried to blame it on a bar fight with another chick but I knew better, he had probably found out about Philip and Zach. Philip, one of our professors, never came around, he thought he had been discreet enough with the flowers he had sent her signed by a Brian. The only thing that had given it all away was the quote he had planted on that note, one that he had stated was his favorite during our first class. Well, that and her 'having to talk to the professor about the assignment' after every class. Yes, I may have been the naive, sheltered, farmers daughter but I had learned enough from Maggie's experiences over the years to know how to pick up on a lie.

The last suitor of Andrea's lineup, Zach, was another story on its own. He was our RA and a total creep. He would sneak into our dorm at night to surprise Andrea. I didnt have a problem until one night when I woke up to someone crawling into my bed and clamping a hand over my mouth. When I had screamed loud enough behind his hand, Sasha woke up and he quickly ran from the room apologizing that he had 'had a few drinks and went to the wrong room'. And I may have just believed him if it hadnt been for the stares and not so accidental run ins with him. Yeah, he gave me the creeps. Thankfully I only had one more year of college and could finally be done with living in the dorms. Apartments around the college were just too expensive and I couldnt really afford a fulltime job along with being a fulltime student. I had to learn that the hard way my freshman year of college, I quickly learned my good grades were worth more than my dream of having my own apartment.

But now I dont have to worry about that. I was finally heading home to the farm. The crunch of the gravel driveway under the tires of my Jeep wiped away every stress or worry, I was home! By the time I parked in front of the house Daddy and Maggie were already on the porch smiling.

"There's my Bethy!" Daddy said. I exited the Jeep leaving the door wide open and ran into Daddy's open arms. It felt so goo to be back home.

"I will let you and Maggs catch up and I will get your stuff up to your room." Daddy said as he walked towards the car to get my bags. "I have all summer long to catch up with her though. Its not like we arent living in the same place." I laughed shaking my head, looking over at Maggie.

"Well thats actually not true anymore Beth." Maggie finally spoke up.

"Wait, what?!" I asked, completely puzzled.

"Well, you remember the guy I started dating around Christmas?" Maggie asked. I nodded, I hadnt actually met the guy that had Maggie with stars in her eyes. "Well, he asked me to move in last night. I said yes of course! Im not going too far though. He has an apartment in town." she said as she looked me over with a hesitant gaze.

"Good for you Maggs!" I said, even though it did kinda bum me out that she was moving out, atleast she wouldnt be far.

We had family dinner and while Maggie and I cleaned up she told me all about this wonderful guy Glenn. After cleaning up I was worn out from my long drive home so I had retreated to my childhood bedroom. I was 21 years old but this room made me look 12, it was quite comical. My first goal for the summer would be getting a job to redecorate this room. I knew I only had one more year of college and then I would finally graduate, get a job and have that apartment I dreamed of, but that apartment would look like a 12 year old lived there if I didnt get new stuff.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Maggie shuffling around in the room next to me. I helped her pack for a few hours and then hopped in the shower and made myself presentable. I curled my hair, added eyeliner to my eyes with a bit of mascara and topped it off with some lip gloss. I looked in the mirror to give myself one last look. The Georgia heat was way too hot to be wearing dress slacks and a dress shirt sowhiter capris and a cute flowing top would have to do.

As I was leaving Maggie stopped me, "Hey, you are lookin' for a job for thr summer right?" Maggie asked. I just nodded in agreement and she continued, "Well, Glenn's friend has a friend that owns this little bar in town, The Hiding Spot. They are looking for a bartender/waitress. They have open mic nights that you could probably participate in too. It sounds like fun for a summer job. You know, for a single college girl home for the summer." She bumps into my shoulder and gives me a wicked grin. I know what she is getting at, she wants me loosen up since I always have my head on straight with no risks taken. And actually, for once I might have to agree with her. It may be nice to actually relax and have fun, why not have a job where I can do that too.

I smile at her, "I'll have to check it out."

I pull up outside the bar about 20 minutes later. The place looks rough from the outside. The door was weathered wood with no window. There was only one window on the whole building and it was small and over the front door. The window was just large enough for the small blinking 'Open' sign that hung in it. I open the door and realize the inside was very different from its rough exterior. The inside was well kept with a long dark cherry bar lined with plush red leather bar stools. There was a few booths with the same look as the bar and more tables of the same cherry wood and plush bar stools. The stage was small but had a decent sized dance floor in front of it. The bar was empty for the most part, which would be understandable since it was 3 in the afternoon. I was so caught up in looking the bar over that I almost missed the voice of a woman asking me if I was lost.

"I'm sorry, no I'm not lost. I was told you are looking for some help?" I stated when I found the woman the voice had come from. She was a beautiful black woman would dreads and a brilliant smile.

"Well you would have been informed correctly. Have any bartending experience?" she asked.

"I have waitressing experience but I am a fast learner if you are willing to teach." I stated.

"I think I can do that. I think you will be well worth the effort, the boys will eat you all up. I'm Michonne. When can you start?" she asked as she held out a hand to shake.

I took her hand, "I'm Beth. I can start right now if ya want!"

She smiled and shook her head, "How about tonight, 10pm. Wear something comfortable."

I thanked her as I walked out the door, not paying attention to what was in front of me before bumping into something hard, falling to the ground and closing my eyes while I waited for the pain of the impact of falling on my ass. A strong arm wrapped itself around my lower back and it sent a jolt of energy straight through my body. Fear grabbed me as I realized it wasnt an object I had just ran into, but a person. I opened my eyes to thr bluest set of eyes that I had ever seen. There was dark hair drapped down the persons forhead and into those beautiful eyes. I heard someone clear their throat and realized I was staring. I hurriedly righted myself on my feet and the arm that had been on my lower back was gone.

"Sorry," I said to the man that had saved me from my fall. He gave me a small nod and walked past me and into the door of the bar.

I hopped into my Jeep and was about to put it into reverse when I seen the check engine light was on. 'Well, that'll have to wait until tomorrow' I thought to myself as I headed home to share the news of my new job with Maggie and Daddy.


	2. Chapter 2

BETH'S POV

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. IF I DID. DARYL WOULD BE MINE. LOL

Daddy wasnt too happy about my new job but he understood my want for a fun job for my last summer before finishing out college and heading off into my professional career. Maggie couldnt have been happier. She said her and Glenn would have to drop by sometime as it was only a few minutes from their apartment. Daddy was already in bed by 9. I was in deep thought looking at my closet. Michonne had said to wear something comfortable and normally that was just shorts and a tank top, but I would be in a bar working, not in a barn. Hell, I had actually never even been in a bar before. My 21st birthday had been Sasha and I sitting in the dorm playing drinking games with the rest of our dormmates. Most were still 20 so going to the bar wouldnt have worked. I was lost in thought when I heard a faint knock on my door. Maggie walked in soon after the knock and asked what I was up to.

"The bartender told me to wear something comfortable but I dont know what is considered comfortable bar attair." I said while I stared off into my closet again. Maggie laughed and I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

Maggie grabbed my dark cut off jeans, my loose AC/DC halfshirt and my black cowboy boots. I looked at her with shock.

Maggie grinned, "Good thing Daddy is already in bed or he wouldnt let you out of the house." I rolled my eyes although I knew she was completely right.

I went into my bathroom and changed into the outfit Maggie had picked out and added a little silver and black sparkling eyeshadow to my already lined eyes. I took a step back and looked in the mirror, I looked like something that walked out of that Coyote Ugly movie. What the hell was I getting myself into? But after a second look I realized I felt kinda sexy. I walked out of the bathroom to find Maggie sitting on my bed patiently waiting while fiddling with her nails.

"How do I look?" I asked while doing a little turn. Maggie clapped with enthusiasm and a smile so big I thought her face may break in half.

"You better get going, dont wanna be late on your first night." she said as she pushed me out my door.

I got to The Hiding Spot about 10 minutes early. The parking lot was packed so I had to park towards the back. When I walked in I was assulted with smoke, loud music, and people talking over one another. Michonne was busy running back and forth behind the bar, serving drinks. The bouncer I hadnt seen at the door caught me by the wrist asking me for an ID. I proudly pulled the card from my back pocket and handed it over.

A smile crept onto his face, "Beth. Are you the one training to be a bartender?" I nodded with a smile. "Well, its nice to meet you Beth. I am Tyreese. If ya have any problems with anyone getting to rowdy or handsy, you let me know." he said as he handed me back my ID.

I walked up to the end of the bar that was left open to get behind the bar. Michonne walked over to me and showed me where to find the cups, liquor, ice, and soda dispenser was and told me to start taking orders and to ask if I had any questions.

I had been at it a few hours and was pretty proud of myself. I only had to ask where the olives were for the martini I had to make for some woman who had too little of clothes on. The studying I had done online before starting my shift had really paid off. You can learn a lot by Googling Bartending Tips and Drink Recipes. We were all caught up with all the customers demands when the band started playing. I seen someone sitting down at the end of the bar, not minding the band unlike the others that were. He had his hands clasped in front of him on the bar, head bent down. He looked rough from what I could tell. He had a shirt that had the sleeves ripped off, a leather vest, and shaggy brown hair that was hiding his face with his head angled down. I walked up, leaning against the bar and asked what I could get him. We he looked up from his hands I seen those beautiful blue eyes that I had lost myself in earlier in the day.

"A Jack and Coke," he spoke with a gravelly voice that sent shivers up my spine.

I nodded and walked off to prepare his drink. Michonne leaned over to me and told me his drinks were on the house. I nodded in understanding as I walked back to the man and handed him his drink. His fingers brushed mine and a wave of energy passed through my body. I pulled away fast and his drink almost fell and he looked up at me with a look of pure disgust. I gave him my best smile and told him to enjoy, then hightailed it to the other end of the bar to assist another customer.

It was close to closing time and the band had stopped playing about 15 minutes ago so most of the people left. The jukebox was blasting music and I sang along as I cleaned up the empty tables. I had a burning sensation on my back while I removed the empty beer bottles off the last table. I felt the burn the whole night. You know, that burning sensation you get when you are being stared at. I glanced over my shoulder only to be met with those blue eyes for a moment until his head was turned. Had I really pissed him off that much when his drink almost spilled? The last occupants of the bar left at 5 minutes til 2. The blue eyed man was still there but was talking with Michonne. The pair started laughing and his smile caught my eye. It was gorgeous. He was gorgeous if I could be honest with myself. I found myself staring again and quickly looked away.

"Beth!" Michonne hollered while waving me over to join the pair. "This is Beth. Beth this is Daryl." she said being polite. I smiled at the man and he gave me a nod.

"Yeah, we met already. Although with the track record I have with her she may not last long. Seems kinda clumsy." Daryl said giving me a smug look. Michonne glanced between us and smiled with something glinting in her eye. What the hell was what?

Daryl stood up from his stool, "I'mma get goin. See ya tomorrow Michonne." She waved and he walked out the door.

Michonne spoke up after the door closed, "You can go on home sweetie. All there is left to do is count the drawer and lock up. I got this. Good job tonight!"

"Thanks! So same time tomorrow?" I said. She nodded and I waved to her as I walked out the door.

The crisp cool air of a Georgia night hit me like a wall causing me to shiver. I walked to the back of the lot not really paying attention to my surroundings, hopped into my Jeep and turned the key...nothing. "SON OF A BITCH!" I growled out as a popped the hood and slammed my door closed. I was head first under the hood with my flashlight keyring when I heard someone approach.

"Hav'n car problems?" the gruff voice spoke. It startled me and I jumped, hitting my head on the hood.

"Fuck!" I swore. I looked up to see a stunned Daryl standing there.

"Such a dirty word coming out of a little girl, don't seem right." he growled.

"I'm not a little girl!" I agrued. I heard a little chuckle come from him and then he asked,

"Mind if I take a look?" I backed up a little so he could look the engine over after I handed him the flashlight keyring. He messed with a few things and then slammed the hood down and handed me the keys.

"Crank'r on." he said.

I slid into the seat and turned the key. The Jeep came to life but the check engine light was still on.

"You'll probably need to go to a mechanic or something soon." he said, like he could read my mind or something.

"Planned on it," I said.

He gave me a nod and then started to walk off to the motorcycle that was parked a row over.

"Thank you!" I shouted to him. He just kept walking and threw a hand over his shoulder in a wave motion.

Seriously what was his problem? He is a complete ass to me in the bar but has now helped me more than once. Once helping me not fall flat on my ass and now he is helping me so I'm not stranded in the bar parking lot.

The short drive home went by fast. I toed my boots off and jumped into bed. I closed my eyes as exhaustion and a blue pair of eyes drifted me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

DARYL'S POV

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS I JUST LIKE PLAYING WITH THEM :)

Who was this girl and where the hell had she come from? I knew most of the people in the town whether I wanted to or not. One of the bad things about owning a business I guess. I liked being just another person in a sea of people, never to stick out and be noticed. But this girl, this girl was making me want to be noticed. Maybe it was our meeting after she bumped into me, the fact that she didnt know me, didnt know my worth? Worth...who the hell cares about that? Oh yeah, money hungry whores. Just like the ones that throw themselves at me any other night. They could give two shits about getting to know me but could I really fault them for it? Not really I didnt let people get that close anyways. If you let people in then you run the risk of them hurting you. The scars on my back proved that. My piece of shit dad proved that, no matter how much you care for someone they sould always hurt you. But this girl, Beth, she seemed different. Maybe it was because she didnt spend time trying to throw herself at me for the slim chance I would shower her with gifts, maybe it was how she seemed so shy and intimidated by me, maybe it was those big green doe eyes, or that tight little body she had. No, I dont care what it is. I am fine with being alone. Well, not alone since I was constantly dealing with Merle's dumbass. He gave me enough drama in my life. I didnt need any more.

"How's the bar t'night, baby brother?" Merle called out from the living room of my house.

"What hell you doin here Merle? Get kicked to the curb by yer old lady?" I said giving him a cocky smile.

"She's PMSin' didnt feel like fightin tonight so I told her I was gonna spend some time with my baby brother. Got a problem with that?" he said lifting one eyebrow at me.

"Nope." I said in a clipped tone.

"Whats got your panties in a bunch, boy?" Merle asked while he took a sip of his beer.

"Nothin'" I lied.

"Now you oughta know 'ole Merle can smell a lie from a mile away. Betcha just need a lay right?" Merle said with a laugh.

"Nah. I dont have a problem gettin a piece of ass. You should know that by now." I said. Because it was true. Women threw themselves at me and one night stands were a dime a dozen. Even after a good lay it only left me unhappily satisfied. And then after the high was gone, that gnawing pit of emptiness was there roaring its ugly head again.

"Maybe you should settle down again. We aint gettin any younger ya know. What ever happened to Carol?" Merle asked.

I winced as soon as the name dripped off his lips. Carol was a damaged woman, thats what happened.

"Well forget her, her loss. You'll find that special someone baby brother. Believe me, if ole Merle found love, youve got a chance in hell. And what can I say, us Dixons are hard to resist." Merle said.

I shrugged my shoulders. It wasnt like I really wanted to find someone. I walked over to the bar in the corner and threw back two shots of Jack and headed up the stairs without a word. I had to work in the morning and the last thing I wanted to do was talk about feelings with my brother, or with myself for that matter.

I was finishing up the oil change on the car I was working on when I heard cat calls and whistling coming from the other guys in the garage. I peeked around the open hood and seen her, Beth. Walking from her Jeep to the front of the shop wearing shorts so short the pockets were poking out the bottoms of them in the front, a white tank top that you could see her bikini top through, and a pair of Chucks. I glared at the other guys and told them all to get back to work. When I looked back to her Jimmy had his hands wrapped around Beth. I tightened my grip on the wrench on had in my hand while a burning feeling filled my veins. Where the hell did that come from and why? She wasnt mine, hell I didnt even know the girl. Was I jealous? Nah it couldnt be that. I got back to work and ignored the burning sensation I had heating my back. Dale came out shortly and tapped me on the shoulder.

"I think the bolt is tight enough, son. You're about to strip it. You feelin alright?" he said as blindly twisted the bolt, not realizing it was already tightened. How long had I been doing this? Where is my head today?

"Yea, I'm fine." I said as I slammed the hood down. Looking up I seen her standing there with a surprised look on her face. 'Yeah, you arent the only one surprised, princess.' "Hey," I said blankly while our eyes stayed locked.

"Hi, Daryl," she said in a small voice. Did I seriously scare her that much?

"Oh, so you know each other, good! Beth is gonna be working here during the day, helpin' 'round the office." Dale said. I hadnt looked at him though. I couldnt tear my gaze away from those soul shattering green orbs. She closed her eyes and shook her head softly like she was trying to shake off a chill.

"Well, maybe it isnt such a good idea afterall Dale. The more I think about it, the more awkward it feels to be working with my ex-boyfriend at his new girlfriend's Dad's shop." she said looking at Dale while chuckling a little.

"Oh dont be silly darlin' Amy knows ya'll are just friends. It'd be good to have a lady around here to keep us boys in line. Am I right boys?" Dale asked while looking around the shop. The rest of the boys started whistling and screaming their agreement. While Beth just looked at me with scared eyes.

"Ok, I can start tomorrow, Dale. But can I have someone look at my car? The check engine light is on and I am not sure why." Beth stated.

"I can check it out." I blurted before I could even think. 'Get it together Dixon!'

"I mean I am done with this car here and everyone else is busy." I say trying to play off my eagerness. 'Good save, ya jackass!' I thought to myself.

I pulled the car out of my bay and pulled it in a spot next to Beth's Jeep. I walled into the office where Jimmy was packing up his things and saying goodbye to Beth, and snatched her keys off of the counter as I turned on my heel and head out the door to her Jeep. I heard the bell on the door to the office and seen a flash of blonde over my shoulder.

"I can pull it in" she said as she reached for the keys. I pulled the keys towards myself and away from her grip and she reached for them again grazing my dick in the process. Without thinking I tossed her keys. Was I imagining that graze? She gave me a 'what the fuck' look and went to go pick up her keys, bending at the waist and giving me the perfect opportunity to stare at her ass...and thats what I did. She straightened herself and walked over to her car leaving me there watching her retreating form. She pulled the Jeep into the bay like a pro. I have to admit I was impressed. Most people were afraid of driving their car into the opening for the workspace below, but not Beth. I was so lost in thought that I barely noticed her walk over and hand me the keys.

Working on her car had been pretty distracting. Every time I got into the drivers seat to turn on the engine I found myself raking my eyes over everything in her car, trying to find something that would give me some information on this girl. CD cases, a cross hanging from her volume knob of her stereo, a palm tree air freshener that smelled like coconut hanging from the rearview mirror and sheet music in the passenger seat. I was just getting ready to get out of the car when I noticed tbe guitar case in the backseat.

I closed the car door and hood right before she came into the garage.

"Ya needed an oil change and a new spark plug." I said trying to blow her off while I turned to cleanup my work station.

"Thank you. And sorry 'bout earlier, its just no ones drove her except me. Shes kinda my baby." she said as she looked at the floor, a slight blush rising on her cheeks.

"Dont worry 'bout it. I understand. I am the same way with my Triumph." I replied. Giving information about myself without even realizing it until it was too late. She smiled and started to climb into her vehicle.

"You play?" I asked.

"What?" she asked me with a puzzled look.

"The guitar." I stated as I gestured to the backseat.

"A little." she said with a shrug.

"You should do the open mic night they have at the bar." I said looking down while wiping the grease off my hands and onto my pants.

"Maybe." she said as I looked up and seen a smile so bright it could make a blind man see.

'What was that Dixon? You writing a romance novel I dont know about?' Merle's voice rang in my head. I ignored him and gave her a crooked grin back as she drove away.

I didnt know what provoked me to actually have a conversation with the girl but all I knew is I wanted to see that smile again.


	4. Chapter 4

BETHS POV

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO HAVE FUN WITH THEM ;)

It sure was packed at the bar tonight! The band was good tonight, too. The AC just wasnt cutting it tonight with all the bodies in this room. Good thing for me a the Seether shirt I was wearing tonight was ripped up in the back so it helped give me some kind of air flow to my skin. I flipped the bar key out of my back pocket to pop the top on the Amberbock I had in my hands and handed it to the waiting hand in front of me.

"Hey Blondie, can you head down here and help an old man to a Bud Light?" I heard over my left shoulder. I turned my head to see a rugged man that looked like he had seen better days and gave him my best smile. I grabbed the bottle of beer out of the ice and popped the cap before handing it him.

"That'll be $3 Mr..."

"Merle, its Merle. Best remember that for later sweet thang." Merle said with a twang that sounded eerily familiar.

"Nice to meet you Merle, names Beth, $3 please," I said as I stretched my hand out waiting for his payment. He stuffed a $5 in my hand and raised my hand to his lips where he kissed the back of my hand.

"Keep the rest Darlin'" he said with a long drawl. I smiled and pulled my hand away heading to the next customer.

The band was playing a cover of a Chevelle song when Michonne tapped me on the shoulder to head to the end of the bar where Merle was. I glanced to give him a quick smile while I finished up with my customer when I seen the bright ocean eyes of Daryl. I gave a tight smile before grabbing the money from Amy in exchange for her and Jimmy's drinks. I turned to walk towards where Merle was and noticed he was sitting next to Daryl. He looked different, Daryl I mean. He had a tight AudioSlave shirt on that clung every muscle in his arms and chest, his hair looking like it had been blown dry by the wind. He must have rode his Triumph here.

"What can I do for ya Merle?" I asked while leaning on the bar infront of him. I could feel the burn of Daryl's stare to my right.

"Baby brother here needs a Jack and Coke and I would like a shot of you. I mean a shot with you," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Awww well thats sweet of you Merle but I'm not drinkin tonight. But what do you wanna shot of?" I asked while I gave him a small smile and glancing over at Daryl who looked tense.

"Ahh come on sugar, have a shot of Patron with Ole Merle," he said stretching his arms open wide.

"Alright, one cant hurt I guess. Be right back boys," I said before turning on the heel of my Chucks, making a show of swinging hips while I walked over to the shelves stocked with the good stuff.

"What the fuck Merle? Stop flirtin with the girl, yer old enough to be her grandpa, ya sick fuck!" I heard Daryl yell at Merle and couldnt help but giggle a little. I walked over to the boys with 3 shots of Patron and Daryl's Jack and Coke. Placing a shot in front of each of us. Daryl looked up from the shot glass sitting next to his drink and shook his head.

"I dont do Ta-Kill-Ya." he said with disgust.

"Alright, my bad I figured we could all have a shot." I said with a bit of an attitude. Could this man not just humor me and throw it over his damn shoulder? I was trying to be nice.

"Well looks like you've got two shots now Girlie," Merle said with a wicked grin. I nodded and raised the first shot to Merle, licked the salt off my hand, and threw it back. I slammed the shot glass down and grabbed the next one and threw it back as well. I looked for the lemon slice I had sitting on the napkin before I took the shot and found it in Daryl's hand, pinching the peel in the center of the wedge, a cocky grin on his face and his eyebrow raised. He was challenging me! I leaned forward putting my mouth around the lemon and grazing his fingers with my lips. That'll teach him! I pulled back keeping the lemon in my mouth and sucked the juice, taking the lemon out of my mouth and licking my lips. I looked at Merle who had a dumbfounded look on his face with his jaw completely slack, then to Daryl who had a wicked look in his eyes.

"That was fun. This round's on me boys!" I stated with a higher pitched voice than I had intended. I turned on my heel and started walking to the other end of the bar, chastising myself about my bold actions with the lemon. Where in the hell had Bold Beth came from? I didnt really know the answer but she felt kinda good I decided with a wicked grin. Jimmy and Amy were sitting at the bar with 6 shots in front of them, waving at me with big grins. I was so screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

DARYL'S POV

WARNING: NAUGHTINESS AHEAD

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS...HOWEVER, I DO OWN MY DIRTY MIND ;)

My fingers tingled from the graze of her lips and I twitched in my jeans, thinking of those lips grazing against more sensitive areas, especially the growing problem in my pants. Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me? She was currently throwing back two shots with Jimmy and his girlfriend Amy. This spelled trouble, I could just feel it!

"That girl is somethin else aint she?" Merle said with a chuckle.

"Stop Merle. She is too young for ya. Keep it in yer pants man." I said with a side glance.

"Calm down baby brother. I dont think I'm the Dixon shes got an eye fer," he drawled.

"I dont know whatcha talkin bout." I said before taking a big swig of my drink.

"Oh come on brother! She was eye fuckin the hell outta ya! You know you want in that!" he said with a sly grin. I just shook my head and continued watching the sexy blonde minx in a mini skirt. She was taking a shot with Michonne now. What kind of establishment were we runnin here? Oh who the hell was I kiddin' this was entertainment at its finest. Beth was giggling like a little school girl with some light skinned woman at the other end of the bar. Then she looked at me with the big smile still plastered on her face. I turned my head towards the band quickly, pretending I hadnt been caught staring. The band was great tonight. I would have to tell Michonne to keep them as a regular from now on. The first few bars of Closer by Nine Inch Nails started. I was lost in the song until I heard commotion coming from the bar. I glanced around quickly and it didnt take me long to find what the big deal was, Amy and Beth were dancing atop the bar. Her hips were rolling in the most delicious way and I licked my lips without even realizing it. She was too sexy for her own good and she didnt even realize it. Amy was in front of her dancing which caused me to look for her boyfriend. He wasnt to far from where the action was with a shit eating grin on his face. Fucker. This was a damn wet dream for the young punk, I clinched my fists as I glared at him. I hadnt realized Beth had made it along the bar until I seen two Chucks strattling where my hands were on the bar. I lazily lifted my eyes, making sure to commit her sinful body to my memory. I met her eyes while she gazed down on me. The image of her gazing down on me while my face was nozzled in between her thighs flashed for the briefest of moments before I dropped my head to look at my drink instead. I needed to get control of myself now or I was going to throw her over my shoulder and take her against the side of the building. Merle cleared his throat with a groan when I felt two small fingers pressed under my chin to lift my face. My eyes lifted and I swear I couldve came right there. A clear shot of her black boy short covered center was directly in my view. But she continued to lift my head to meet her eyes.

"Not enjoying the show?" she slurred. It was clear she was drunk. This was not the timid girl I had met last night or earlier today at the garage.

"Get off the bar." I said gruffly. I hadnt meant to sound so rough but at this moment all I wanted to do was pull her on my lap, pull her panties to the side and fuck her right there, infront of God and everyone. It also pissed me off a bit that everyone behind me could be getting a look at the sweet treat in front of me. Her face fell from the beautiful grin and nodded, hopping off of the bar. She walked over and whispered something in her ear as she walked out from behind the bar and towards the bathrooms.

"Give her a break, Dixon. She is young and just having fun." Michonne said. I nodded and asked her for a refill on my drink. Beth appeared from the bathroom and resumed bartending and taking care of customers. Michonne slid her a few shots and raised her own glass in the air to toast Beth. The band was doing their last song of the night, Careless Whisper, the Seether version when Merle stood from his barstool and announced he was headed home to Carleen. I told him goodnight and watched the rest of the people leave. Beth was having a hard time standing while cleaning the tables.

"Think you can take her home? There is no way she can drive tonight." Michonne asked. I had an internal debate. It was obvious she couldnt drive but did I want to leave her alone in a cab to hope she found herself in her home? But did I really want her on the back of my bike, legs strattling me? The hot blood male in me said hell yes.

"Sure." I said brushing off the excitement in stomach. Michonne grabbed Beth's bag and handed it to me while she went to grab Beth. I was standing by my bike taking thr last drag of my cigarette when Beth rounded the corner and stalked towards me. Her head was hung low so I couldnt see her face but her hips swayed in such a seductive manner. She stopped right in front of me and looked up at me with eyes of pure fear.

"My Daddy is gonna kill me if I go home like this." she said sounding like a scolded child.

"Got somewhere else ya can crash?" I asked and she shook her head. "I've a spare room if ya want it for the night." I said before I could even process the words.

She looked at me with the biggest grin, "Thank you" she whispered. I nodded and mounted my bike and started the engine before she climbed on behind me. It was exactly how I had imagined it. Her legs pressing into my hips, her fingers gripping the front of my shirt just above the bulge in my pants. I was in so much trouble. As we left the parking lot and sped up down the deserted road, she pressed herself closer to my back.

"This feels so good." she said, and I could feel her grin against the back of my shoulder.

The ride home was short, getting her upstairs to the spare room had been the hardest, that was until she had flopped herself down on the bed. I was in trouble, deep trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

BETH'S POV

Thank you everyone for your reviews. You guys are my inspiration ;)

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS. IF I HAD, DARYL AND BETH WOULD HAVE ALREADY GONE CANON LOL

The sun was extremely bright this morning as I tried to crack my eyes open. After finally fighting the pain of the light I opened my eyes and was startled at the sight. Where was I? The room had bluish gray walls with dark hard wood floors. The window that was assaulting me with light was large and had a two thin white curtains pulled to the side. The bed I was in had the softest white sheets and comforter that I had ever slept on in my whole 21 years of life. I slowly pulled myself from the bed and realized I still had the clothes on that I had wore to work last night. OH MY GOD! The last thing I remember was taking those shots with Jimmy and Amy. Did I get drunk and go home with a complete stranger?! I looked around the room for signs of someone else being there but nothing. The bed was large and the only half that had been messed up was the side I had slept on. Well, that was a good sign. The window was huge but the view was even better. I walked over to the window fighting the pounding in my head and glanced out to the wooded area and a small lake behind the home. A sharp ringing almost threw me off balance when I noticed my phone was ringing. It was Maggie. I walked to the side table and grabbed my phone.

"Hello," I said, my voice was raspy.

"Oh thank the Lord! Daddy has been calling me all morning wondering if I had heard from you. He said you didn't come home last night. Where the hell are you?" she asked as her voice eased from its panicked state.

"Um, I don't know where I am. I just woke up Maggs. I think I got drunk last night." I said as I walked over to the nightstand to find a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.

Maggie chuckled, "Sure sounds like you had a fun night, maybe you oughta call Daddy and tell him you stayed at a friend's. He is a panic attack away from a heart attack, worryin about you." I agreed and told her I would stop by her and Glenn's house after work at the garage. I called Daddy next and he had sounded so relieved to hear my voice as I told him that I stayed with Sasha last night. He thanked me for calling him and then told me he would see me later.

I took some aspirin and realized I needed to find the bathroom. I walked out the bedroom door to see 3 doors. I opened the one across from me, only to find another bedroom that looked identical to the one I had stayed in last night. I tried the door next to the room I had slept in only to find a pretty empty closet, its only occupant being a crossbow. I opened the door left of the closet to find another bedroom. This one had a larger bed and light gray walls, but this room had definitely been occupied recently since the comforter was sitting at the end of the bed and the sheets thrown aside. I quietly closed the door and opened the last door finding the bathroom. When I turned to close the door I found Daryl, wet, only a towel wrapped around his waist, paying close attention to the the mirror as he shaved his jaw. I was rooted to the spot I was in. He was gorgeous. Probably the most handsome and sexiest man I had ever laid eyes on. Then it hit my like a truck, Daryl took me home.

"Thank you," I said. It was low, raspy, breathy even. It dripped with sex just like the man in front of me. I guess I caught him off guard because he dropped the razor and turned quickly with a shocked look on his face. His towel must have caught on the counter because it fell silently as he hurriedly tried to grab it to cover himself back up. But it was too late. I had already seen what I wasn't meant to see and the heat pooled between my legs.

"I'm sorry, I will just get going." I said as I finally walked out of the room and made my way down the stairs.

"Beth," his voice broke as I seen him peer around the door frame while I walking away. I stopped wanting to hear him out.

"Give me a few minutes to get dressed and I will take you to your car." he said softly. I nodded and headed down the stairs. This house was so opposite of the man that was upstairs. The living room was large with a huge flat screen tv, two plush black leather couches, a glass coffee table, and a small liquor cabinet tucked in the corner. It was clean. The dining room which was attached to the living room, had a beautiful glass table and past that a breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the rest of the home. He was such a rough man but his home showed he was well taken care of, which didn't seem right since he was only a mechanic. They didn't make that much right? I must have been standing there a while staring at my surroundings because the next thing I knew he was throwing on a black leather jacket over his white tee and was walking out the door. I followed him out as he hopped on his bike. The cold morning air sent a shiver over my body and Daryl shrugged off his jacket and handed it to me.

"Here ya go." he said shyly. He looked a slight bit uncomfortable as I put his jacket on and swung my leg around his bike and slid up to his back. His body tensed as I wrapped my arms around his lower body. He started the bike and the vibrations were thrilling as we were heading into town. He had to put on the breaks a bit and my body jolted flush against his. He tensed as he looked over his shoulder and gave me a sly grin. My body felt on fire. I felt the moisture and heat between my thighs and I could only imagine he had probably felt it too. It had to be the vibrations.

We pulled into the packing lot and up next to my Jeep. I slid off the bike and corrected my skirt. I was about to take his jacket off and hand it to him.

"Keep it." he said as his blue orbs stared at me, drinking me in.

"Thanks, I will give it back to you at the garage." I told him and he nodded, pulling off. I hopped in my Jeep and headed home to change my clothes.

I got to the garage 5 minutes late and headed into Daryl's bay to give him his jacket back. He was no where to be found and Dale motioned to the steps to the work station below the Mustang in front of me. I nodded with a smile and headed down. I was met with a shirtless Daryl and tried to hold back my gasp as I looked over his back. It was would've been considered flawless if it hadn't been for the scars cris-crossing it. He turned fast on his heel and there was fear and anger in his eyes. He walked over and snatched his tee shirt off of the workbench behind him throwing it on before snatching his leather jacket out of my hands.

"Thanks." he snapped at me.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to help me last night, its much appreciated though." I tried to give him my best smile shy smile.

"Don't worry 'bout it." he said as he looked down and ran his oil covered hands through his hair. I turned to go when I felt his hand grab my wrist. "Sorry for snappin' atcha." he said and then released my wrist. I nodded my head and walked up the stairs.

The day went day pretty fast and I didn't really see Daryl much. As I was getting ready to leave my phone rang and I smiled when I seen Sasha and her bright smile light up my screen.

"Hey girl!" I answered in a chipper voice.

"Hey Hoochie Momma, how ya feelin today?" Sasha said with a laugh.

"I had a headache this morning but I'm fine now." I answered.

"How the hell did you get home last night? She asked.

"Ummmm I didn't," I said quietly.

"Oh My God! Beth Greene! Did you go home with Mr. Sexy last night? I could only imagine the things he did to you last night after the show you gave him." she squealed.

"Wait, what show? And who is Mr. Sexy?" I asked completely confused and embarrassed as all hell.

"Mr. Sexy was the one sitting at the end of the bar with the shaggy brown hair and nice arms. Beth, do you not remember dancing on the bar and showin him the goods last night?" she said.

"Oh my god, that's Daryl." I said as I tried to hide my embarrassment.

"All I know is you kept calling him Mr. Sexy last night and he looked like he wanted to tear you apart in a good way. Did you go home with him?" she asked again.

"Yeah, but not like that. I crashed in his spare room." I answered.

"Well that is a damn shame! He looks like he would be fun." she laughed.

"Shut up Sasha! Look I gotta go, Michonne asked me to come in early tonight. Will I see you there?" I asked as I picked up my torn jeans and black tank top while heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

"See ya tonight, Mrs. Sexy," she joked and I hung up on her to hit the shower. I sure wished Daryl wasn't there tonight. I felt like a complete jackass for getting drunk last night, but now I was embarrassed beyond belief.


	7. Chapter 7

DARYL'S POV

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN DARYL'S DIRTY MIND.

I walked into the bar with Merle and Carleen in tow. Tonight was open mic night and was always a busier night. We sat down at the bar and Beth had Merle and I's drinks waiting. She gave me a glance and nodded her head with a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Oh great you are here!" Michonne yelled as she grabbed a Bud Light for Carleen. She sat the drink down and looked right at me. "Look, I never have a night off and I never complain about it either but my parents just dropped by this afternoon and are stayin in town tonight. They wanna take me to dinner. Think you can cover my shift? Pretty please?" she asked as she batted her eyes at me in a hilarious fashion.

"Well I cant say no to a face like that can I?" I said laughing.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she yelled as she grabbed her things are ran out the door. Beth was swamped and didn't notice me walking behind the bar.

"What can I getcha sweetheart?" I said to a light skinned girl.

"How about a shot of you, Mr. Sexy?" she said in a singsong voice. I chuckled and got her a shot of Jack.

"This is 'bout the closest yer gonna get darlin'" I told her as I slid the shot her way.

"Beth, tell Mr. Sexy we would like a shot, a body shot would do." she screamed over at Beth. I looked to Beth that was about 10 shades of red. Was I missing something here?

"How 'bout I do a body shot off you? That sound like a good deal?" I asked the light skinned woman.

"I don't do body shots but how about I pay for the shot and you take it off of goodie two shoes over there?" she said as she pointed to Beth. Who was handing a beer to a customer with a big smile, completely oblivious to the conversation.

"I can do that." I said with a wicked grin. "Hey Beth, we gotta special request from this little lady here. Can you come on over?" I said as she gave me a puzzling and flustered look.

"Whats up?" she asked as she bounced over.

"I need ya to lay down on the bar for me and lift yer shirt a little." I said as I got the bottle of Jack ready. "Body shot." I said cooley to answer her unasked question. She gave the tan skinned lady a death stare and grabbed the shot for her and slammed it back. She hopped up on the bar and laid back. I grabbed the hem of her tank top and dragged it up slowly grazing my fingers against her silky skin, keeping my eyes trained on hers. I stopped just under her bra and trailing my hand back down her stomach, leaving goosebumps on her flawless skin, to grab the bottle of Jack which had somehow ended up between her legs. THANK THE GOD ABOVE that her jeans were low rise enough because if I had had to unbutton them and fold them open I wouldn't be able to stop myself from bending her over the bar and fucking her until she was screaming my name. I shook my head at the thought and figured if I was doing this, I was going to make it the best of it. I poured the liquor in her belly button and left a small trail of the liquid towards the waist of her jeans.

"You ready sweerheart?" I said with a sly smile. Her breath was fast and she was flushed but she quickly nodded and bit her bottom lip. My dick twitched in my jeans. I was just about to lean it to take the shot when I thought about sweetening the deal a little more. We had quite the crowd by now and part of me wanted to stake my claim on her. Make her mine even though she wasn't. So I climbed onto the bar. Spread her bent legs and leaned in between them hovering over her. Her eyes flew open as she realized the our new position. I lifted an eyebrow and gave her a quick crooked grin before grabbing her hip with one hand and leaning down, licking the trail of liquor from the top of her jeans, slowly dragging my tongue up her abdomen and watching her chest rise and fall in quick breaths. I had reached her navel and dipped my tongue in it and could've sworn I felt her body rumble with a moan but it was way too load in the bar to be able to tell. I sucked the liquor out of her navel and sat back on my legs giving high fives to the the waiting hands. He sat up quickly locking eyes with me but those green eyes were replaced with a dark hunter green and the stare she was giving me was just that...of a hunter...and I was her prey...and I had never wanted anything more in my life. She closed her eyes and shook her head, hopping down from the bar and righting her shirt.

"That was fuckin hot!" the light skinned woman said.

I hopped down from the bar, "Whatcha want want to drink darlin, its on me for makin that happen," I said with a smile that felt like it was gonna break my face.

"Name's Sasha, I am Beth's roommate back at college" she said as she stuck her hand out for mw to shake. "A Long Island please."

I took her hand, "Daryl," I said, introducing myself.

"Oh, I know," she said with a smile as she glanced down the bar to Beth. 'Well, looks like someone had been talking about me' I thought to myself with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

BETH'S POV

I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THAT BODY SHOT ;)

A/N: HOPE THE LAST CHAPTER WORKED YOU UP AS MUCH AS I WAS WRITING IT ;) HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING IT. THIS ONE IS FOR SHARKRAE AND CAROWEN...AND BOLD BETH. ;)

I was going to kill Sasha! Who was I kidding, I wanted to give the girl a high freaking five! She was a freaking genius. My mind flew back to Daryl hovering over me leaning in between my legs. That was the hottest encounter of my life. Granted I wasn't a virgin, but even sex with Jimmy had never been that intense. I was already worked up from his fingers lightly touching the skin of my stomach, but when he grabbed my hip firmly and dragged his tongue on my skin, then dipping it into my belly button...I couldn't hold back the moan. The probing of his tongue in my navel rocked me to my core and I wanted nothing more than to feel his tongue all over my body. I poured myself a shot of Jack and threw it back slamming the glass back on the bar while I enjoyed the burn. I HAD To get a grip on myself and the throbbing sensation between my legs.

"Slow down lil'bit. We don't need a replay of last night," Daryl chuckled. He was fucking with me and I knew it. I could see it in his eyes when we had done the body shot and now I could hear it in his voice.

"Why dontcha wanna take me home again?" I said giving him my most sultry look.

"Beth." the tone in which he had said my name as if he was warning me of dangerous territory. I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a wicked grin. Oh, he could dish it but he couldn't take it? I chuckled as a strutted past him and helped a few customers.

The next hour consisted of finding ways to bush against Daryl while passing him. Open mic was taking a break and the jukebox was playing. When the next song started to play I just couldn't help my hips from swaying to the beat or singing along.

"And you're screamin Give it to me baby, give it to me motha fucka" I sang loudly as I passed by Daryl and reached for the Patron and poured 3 shots for a customer. I walked past him this time my hand grazing the front of his pants. He grabbed my wrist spinning me to face him and pull me to him. Holding my wrist and bringing his other hand to me hip he leaned forward and his lips grazed my ear.

"Yer playin with fire girl," he breathed in my ear. The action sent chills down my spine and it irritated me to no end that this man had such an effect on me.

"You had it coming." was the only words I could muster up. He let go of me and walked away mumbling something about 'gonna be the death of me'. The rest of the night was spent with us actively avoiding one another. It was five minutes til closing time and the only ones left in the bar was Merle, Carleen, Daryl and myself. I locked the front door and walked behind the bar.

"Shit! Michonne never showed me how to close." I swore under my breath.

"I got it," Daryl said walking past me and to the cash register.

"You work here before?" I asked.

"Yeah, something like that." he laughed and then took the till to the back office.

"Hey Goldielocks, whatya say we take this party to baby brother's house?" Merle said with.a sly grin, "And No excuses about having to work early tomorrow. I know the shops closed on Sundays." he added.

I shrugged my shoulders, "That's kinda up to Daryl." I stated as I wiped the bar down. Daryl came out from the office soon after.

"Hey baby brother, after party at yer place?" Merle asked

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, "Sure why not. Ya comin?" he turned to me. I heard a "Not yet" come from Merles direction and couldn't help the giggle.

"Sure." I stated. I sent a quick text to Maggie and Daddy that I was staying at a friend's house again tonight and grabbed my bag and followed everyone out the door.

The drive to Daryl's was short and I pulled in behind Merle's truck. We walked into the house and Daryl walked over to his small bar and pulled out the bottle of Jack and passed us all a glass. We said Cheers and slammed the shot. Daryl turned on the radio as Carleen and I fell into a comfortable conversation.

"Ok Chatty Kathys, lets do something fun. Strip Poker anyone?" Merle stated wiggling his eye browns for extra effect. Every one nodded as we all sat around his large glass dining table.

We had been playing for an hour and Carleen was down to her bra and panties. I found it astounding that Daryl hadn't looked once. Carleen was a beautiful woman with long brown hair and voluptuous curves, yet Daryl's eyes hadn't strayed from his cards. Merle was in his jeans still and I would assume he had underwear on. Daryl had only lost his boots and socks. I had what Merle kept calling 'beginners luck' since I had only lost my Chucks and one sock. Daryl raised his eyes from his cards and gazed at me.

"I bet a shirt."he stated only to me. It wasn't then that I had noticed Carleen and Merle were gone.

"Where'd they go?" I asked.

"Ta bed." he answered, not straying his eyes from my own.

"Ok, well I will raise you to a shirt and a sock." I stated laughing.

"I raise ya a shirt, pants and underwear." he said. As I silently prayed he would lose.

"Deal." I stated.

"Whatcha got?" he asked as he sat down his cards. "Full Boat" he stated with a smile.

"Two pairs" I said with defeat. He smiled and I stood up removing my shirt, pants and was reaching my underwear wwhen I heard his voice clear.

"Ya don't have to," his voice wavering a bit.

"Well how fair would that be." I stated as I lowered my panties and pulled the sock off along with them. I sat back down. The wood of the seat was warm since I had been sitting on it for over an hour but the harsh reality of sitting in front of Daryl in nothing but my bra gave me chills. I looked at him and he was staring everywhere but at me.

"How's about a shot?" I spoke up. I could sense the desire hiding in my voice and when Daryl's eyes snapped to meet mine I know he had too. He didn't move so I reached for my underwear and was stopped by his hand on my wrist. It was a firm grip and my gut was trying to tell me I wanted this, and I did, every ounce of my being wanted this sexy man in front of me to make a move and that's exactly what he did. I sat up in my chair and he stood up and walked to the bar and grabbed the bottle of Jack but no glasses. He stalled towards me with a fire in his eyes. This was going to happen, I rubbed my thighs together fighting for some kind of friction for the throbbing between my legs. He took a swig from the bottle then put to fingers under my chin lifting my gaze to the ceiling. He poured some of the burning liquid into my mouth and I swallowed it greedily. His tongue trailed along my neck and I clinched my thighs at the intense urge of need. He nipped my earlobe, his breathing heavy.

"Yer killin me darlin" he whispered and then pulled away. Bold Beth was making a strong comeback though and I grabbed his head so I could lean into his ear this time.

"Please," I begged. It was drenched in sex and desire and my tongue grazed his ear while letting the word slip through my lips again. I had never in my life begged for anything but I was begging for this. I needed release or I felt like I might just burst at the seams. It took only a millisecond before he picking me up and laying me on the couch. The cool leather against my overheated skin made me gasp and he looked up at me with pleading eyes, asking me if this was what I really wanted and I couldn't be more sure of something as I let his name slip past my lips in a breathy plea. That was all it took. And he was leaning in between my legs pinning me to the couch with his body while kissing along my neck and collarbone. I pulled at his shirt and he pulled away from me, looking over my features with scared eyes and then reached behind his head and removed his shirt. He leaned back down crashing his lips against mine and my heart fluttered from the new contact. My arms wrapped around his sides as I grabbed at his back trying to bring him closer. His hips were firmly planted against mine and I could feel his length straining against his jeans, I bucked my hips against him. I moaned as our mouths fought for dominance and his hand firmly grabbed my hip rubbing circles with the pad of his thumb.

"Touch me, please," I moaned out as he placed open mouth kisses on my neck. His hand on my hip started to move. And then we heard it. A whistle... Daryl quickly turned around shielding my body with his.

"My, my, my. What do we have here? Please baby brother, don't let me stop ya. I just had to get a glass a water for Carleen. Definitely didn't know you'd be tappin that on the couch." Merle drawled as he walked into the kitchen. Daryl let out a breath and wiped his hand over his face, turning to me and bringing the blanket on the back of the couch down to cover my exposed body. He got up silently and grabbed my clothed and handed them to me. The moment lost to Merle. DAMNIT!

"I'm gonna head to bed." he stated as he snatched his shirt from the floor and headed up the stairs.

"Sorry darlin, didn't mean ta cock-block er twat-block in yer instance," Merle said as he headed up the stairs. I rolled my eyes at him and got dressed, deciding I just needed to head home and try to clear my head on the drive.


	9. Chapter 9

DARYL'S POV

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. I JUST BORROW THEM FOR MY DIRTY IMAGINATION. ;)

A/N: thank you so much for all of the reviews! Its so inspiring! ! Much love ya'll :)

I lay there for about 30 minutes, waiting. She knew where my room was. All she had to do was come in. But she didn't. I left my room, searching for her, wanting to finish what we had started. She wasn't in the spare room, not in the bathroom, not in the living room, and not out on the balcony. I walked out the front door and my heart sank. She left. I closed the door behind me after entering the townhouse and it felt empty. I grabbed my phone and texted Michonne. I needed Beth's number. 'Creeper much?' the voice in my head said. No I just wanted to make sure she made it home ok, she had been drinking. My phone chirped and Michonne replied with a "What for?". Damnit woman just give me the damn number! I sent her a quick text explaining that I just wanted to make sure she had made it home ok. Michonne replied with a number and I grinned. I sent Beth a quick text, 'Hope ya made it home ok' and threw myself on the bed. It was only a few seconds later that she replied with a 'Yep'.

Maybe it was a good thing Merle stopped us when he did. I didn't do anything more than one night stands and Beth deserved better than that. Better than me. I was damaged goods and she was beautiful, young, and innocent. I scoffed at that, innocent my ass. She was the one that was grinding her hips. Ugh. I palmed myself and groaned. I was gonna have a code blue if I didn't take care of myself soon. I closed my eyes and was instantly assaulted with the image of pure sin. Beth laid out on bed in the spare room like she had been last night. But this time she wasn't drunk. This time she was only in that lacy blue bra. I gripped myself hard and imagined it had been her pussy, tight against my hot and waiting dick. Her chest was heaving with rugged breaths. Her eyes staring at me with desire etched in ever part of those hunter green orbs. She breathed my name in a breathy moan and that was enough to tumble me over the edge. As the pleasurable feeling left my body I knew, I had to have her. Any way possible. I cleaned myself up and was almost tempted to send her a text but decided against it. I was sure I would see her again tomorrow. I would make sure of it.

BETH'S POV

I woke up the next morning to find 3 missed calls from Sasha and a text to call her immediately. 'Wasn't she supposed to be at work?' I thought to myself. I shot her a text back asking her if she wanted to head to Atlanta after she got off work and was met with a quick 'hell yes' text back.

I met her at the hardware store she was working at for the summer, at 2. She was running to my car before I could throw it into park.

"Oh my god girl! He came into the store today!" she said excitedly and I gave her a confused look.

"Daryl, Mr. Sexy himself! I asked him if he had fun last night and he said he wished he could relive it again tonight! Can you believe it?! Girl he is SO into you, you know that?! That was probably the hottest bodyshot I have ever witnessed in my life!" she rambled. I shrugged my shoulders as I pulled out of the parking lot. She gave me a look of shock. "Are you seriously going to sit there and shrug your shoulders?! What the hell happened last night?" she asked. I told her about going to Daryl's, playing strip poker, his kiss, almost giving myself over to him on the couch, his brother interrupting us, Daryl handing me my clothes and then leaving to go to bed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FOLLOW HIM TO BED? ARE YOU INSANE?!" she screamed at me.

"He handed me my clothes, that was my cue to leave." I said with an icy tone.

"You are so blonde," she laughed. "His brother was in the room you moron, of course he would hand you your clothes!" she said. I let her words sink into me as I thought of the moment he stopped at the end of the stairs and told me he was heading to bed. Maybe she was right. Maybe that was an invitation not a blowoff. Got I was an idiot. Such a damn idiot.

Sasha was having a blast picking out clothes for me to try on, like I was a damn barbie doll. She handed me a red mini dress and a black leather jacket. I squeeze into the dress and throw the jacket on stepping out of the dressing room. She hands me some black heels and I slip them on.

"Smile!" she says and I strike a cheesy pose. "Perfect" she says.

"Wait, how'd you get my phone?" I ask as I step back in the dressing room and pick up the next outfit. I hear my phone ping and hear her start chuckling. "Whats so funny Sasha?

"Oh you know, Daryl seems to like that outfit a lot." she states and I can hear the smile on her face.

"WHAT?!" I squeal swinging the door open fast and grabbing my phone from her. Sure enough, she had sent Daryl the picture asking what he thought. His reply 'Perfect' staring back at me.

"Told ya!" she said with a wicked grin. "That outfit is a keeper and you are definitely wearing that tonight!"

"I don't work tonight." I say as I walked back into the dressing room and gather the close to take to the register.

"I know, doesn't mean you cant go as a customer." she says with a sly smile. I pay for my things and head to the next store where she found me a pair of cute ripped shorts and a corset that I was sure I would never wear but she insisted I buy. She forced me into Victoria's Secret to buy underwear and bras insisting that i would thank her later. We headed home soon after and went back to her apartment to get ready for the night. I curled my hair and Sasha did my makeup with a sexy smokey eye. I squeezed into the red mini dress and threw on the heels and leather jacket then headed to The Hiding Spot for a girls night out. The bar was somewhat packed. It was karaoke night and in between the songs the DJ would play dance music. Sasha and I sat at the bar to order a drink. I was applying lipgloss when I heard it.

"Whatcha ladies want to drink?" he asked in such a sexy low voice that heated my core instantly. I looked up at him and made eye contact with him. Sasha must have ordered our drinks because he gave me a wink and turned to get our drinks. Daryl came back with our drinks and sat them down infront of us and went to the next customer. Sasha was talking with a few of her friends from work when I picked up my glass to take a drink and seen the scribbled words on the napkin. 'I'm Sorry about last night'. I glanced down to Daryl, a woman brushing her hands down his arm and giggling. He must have felt my gaze because he looked up and sent me that adorable crooked smile.

"You should go sing Beth." Sasha said with a smile. I hadn't sang in so long but the offer sounded good. I got up and walked across the room to the DJ putting in my request. I was walking back to my seat with Jimmy stopped me to say hi. We talked for a few moments and then j headed back to my chair. When I made it back to the bar there was a shot waiting for me.

"He just dropped it off," she said gesturing towards Daryl. I reached for the glass and a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Wait," Daryl said while reaching back for another shit glass that had already been poured. He clinked his glass against mine and held my stare as he drank the shot. He took the dirty glass from my hand and gestured towards the stage. "Think its yer turn."

I walked up to the stage and felt on the eyes of the crowd burning into my skin. The music started to and I started to sing.

"If I didn't know better, I'd hang hat my hat right there

If I didn't know better, I'd follow you up the stairs

Stop saying those sweet things you know I like to hear

The horns are blowing louder, the baileys draw you near"

A young man jumped on the stage with me and started doing harmony.

"Why do I keep drinking?

Wasting my time on you

If I didn't know better,

but damn it I do"

The young man started singing the man's part of the song that I had planned on singing myself so I decided to take a glance at the bar. Sure enough, Daryl was standing there with his arms crossed and jaw slacked. I gave him a shy smile and joined in with the young man.

"Oh you might as well be the devil,

Keeping me out past three" I sang, glancing around the bar.

The young man's voice rang out.

"Well you're the one with that apple,

So baby you can't blame me

Oh why don't you keep drinking?

Give me one night with you"

I sang the last of the song.

"If I didn't know better,

But damn it I do

You know that I do oh"

The bar erupted with applause and I turned to the young man to thank him. I walked back to the bar to my seat and Sasha gave me a high five.

"Way to freaking go!" she said with a smile. The music started playing to "Dark Horse" by Katy Perry and I giggled as Sasha dragged me out to the dance floor

A/N:This feels more like a filler chapter. I had to get Beth past that awkwardness of feeling rejected. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Bold Beth is on her way to a big comeback that will not disappoint ;) P. S. I do not own the lyrics to If I Didn't Know Better by The Civil Wars...if I had, Beth would've sang that to Daryl in the morgue...and Bethyl would've already been canon ;)


	10. Chapter 10

DARYL'S POV

I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS. I DO OWN MY IMAGINATION.

A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, AND PMs! You guys are amazing and it keeps me giddy about writing. Without further ado, here is chapter 10. Hope you enjoy :)

Her voice, was something close to an angel. I couldn't believe something so powerful was coming from something so little. She looked so at ease on the stage, she belonged there. And that outfit, oh my lord, that outfit. It was hugging her body in the most luscious way. The red against her pale skin was so bold. Bold. Just like Beth. She was out on the dance floor with Sasha dancing. Her hips swaying in the most sinful way. I wanted to be behind her, grinding into her but not to dance. No I wanted her naked and all to myself. I couldn't help but stare as she danced and laughed. We would lock eyes and she would give me a devilish grin and go back to dancing. I helped a couple of customers and as the song ended Beth and Sasha sat down. Sasha asked for their refills and I gladly made them and handed them over. I was about to walk away when I heard Beth call my name above someone's bad attempt at a Alanis Morrisette song. I turned to her only to find her leaning over the bar her leather jacket hanging from her finger on my side of the bar.

"Can you put this in the back for me? Its way too hot in here for that right now." she asked batting her eyes. I walked over and grabbed the jacket.

"Sure Princess," I said with a wink. It was fun. Openly flirting with her. It was even better when she would flirt back, although it made it harder to keep from pulling her in the office and having my way with her. I was taking her coat back to the office when the song Pour Some Sugar On Me came on. I walked back out of the office and found her and Sasha gone. I looked to the dance floor where I found them both dancing sensually with one another. I smiled as I tried to pull my eyes away, this was making having to bartend harder when I wanted to watch her every move. I handed Jimmy his drink and took his cash in return, glancing over his shoulder to Beth dancing, but being caught by surprise that there was another body pressed against hers that was not Sasha. The man was old, he had to be in his mid 50s or 60s. He had a long white beard and a leather vest over his stained white t-shirt. He was grinding into her ass and was sliding his hands all along her body. She had stopped dancing and was trying to walk away from him. He grabbed her roughly back against him and began grinding into her ass as she tried to pull his arms away. Before I knew what I was doing I had hopped over the bar and was pulling Beth away from the asshole. And than I punched that fucker straight in the face!

"Dont ya know how ta treat a woman?!" I screamed, punching the man again and making him fall back. "Yer one sorry piece a shit, man. Dont ya dare step foot in my bar again. Sons a bitches like you aren't welcome here." I yelled as Tyreese pulled the man out the front door. I turned to Beth who was standing scared straight. "Ya alright?" I asked in a soft voice. She nodded and headed back to her seat at the bar. I walked back behind the bar and grabbed the bottle of Jack and poured myself a doubleshot. I let the liquid slide down my throat and welcomed the burn. I helped customers for the next 30 minutes while trying to calm myself from the incident with Beth and the old bastard. I glanced over to Beth who looked lost in thought as she played with straw in her drink. I finished putting the cash in the till and leaned against the bar infront of her, dipping my head to try to make eye contact.

"Penny fer yer thoughts? " I asked. She looked up at me with a small smile.

"When you said 'your bar' earlier, do you own this place? Is that why you are here every night?" she asked giving me a questioning look.

"Cant a guy just go to the bar?" I joked. "Nah, I own the place. I work when Michonne needs the help. I jus come in to see if she needs help. Well, until you started workin here." I paused. Did I wanna go deep with her. Did I wanna tell her I came here every night to see her? She just nodded her head.

"Its a nice place. I like it here. Thanks for the job." she said. And there it was, she was pulling back because she seen me as 'the boss' now.

"I didn't hire you, Michonne did, she's the boss here. Hell, she's even my boss when I'm bartendin." I said with a chuckle. "How about some shots? Me 'n the sexiest girl in the bar. Whatcha want?" I asked trying to make her see I was just another guy. She smiled and pointed towards the bottle of Patron. I poured her two shots and poured myself two shots of Jack. "Race ya!" I said as I tossed back one shot after the other.

"No fair! You didn't even give me a chance to know what the hell you were talkin about!"she giggled. And there she was, that beautiful, smiling Beth. She pulled her hair back exposing her shoulders and neck.

"He didnt hurtcha did he?" I asked as I ran my fingers softly down her neck and and along her shoulder. I knew the man hadn't touched her there but I needed to feel her silky skin, I needed the contact. She leaned her head to the side, closing her eyes and letting out a breath. Goosebumps raised on her skin as I pulled my hand away. She snapped her eyes open and shook her head. She grabbed the salt and licked the back of her hand, pouring the salt after. She licked her hand again getting all the salt from her skin and threw back the first shot and then the second. I grabbed the lemon from the napkin instantly remembering the first time. She must have too as she looked for my hand and lifted it grazing her lips against my fingers again. She pulled back and threw me a flirty smirk.

"Getta room!" I heard from down the bar. I looked and seen it was Rick. I held up a finger to Beth telling her I would be back in a minute and walked down to shake Rick's hand.

"How'd you manage to get outta the house man?" I joked.

"I'm actually workin' if ya can't tell," he said gesturing to his uniform. "Got a complaint about a man matching your description, beating an old fart in the bar." I scoffed at him and explained what the stupid fucker had done to Beth.

"Settlin' down now Dixon?" he said with a look of humor. "Awww Dixon's got a girlfriend. Sure hope you ain't replacing me," he said harassing me further.

"I ain't got no girlfriend man." I said shaking my head with a smile.

"What I just saw there definitely said different." he said being serious. "She's pretty, man. I know Lori'd be happy to see you with someone. Maybe you can bring her to dinner soon," he said as he glancing between Beth and I.

"I told ya, it ain't like that." I said glancing down at Beth. I was fooling myself, this I knew. I knew I wanted her, but I didn't know if I was capable of being everything a girl like her would deserve.

"Whatever you say man." Rick said as he patted my arm and walked away. I glanced back down at Beth who was talking animatedly with Michonne. She must have felt my stare because she glanced down at me and gave me an adorable grin. I smiled back and got back to work.

The bar started to clear out after the Karaoke was done so Michonne and I made our way around the bar to clean up and hopefully leave at 2. Beth walked around to the office and retrieved her jacket, telling Michonne she would see her tomorrow. At exactly 2 Michonne locked the door and made her way to the till.

"I got it tonight." I told her. She nodded and grabbed her things walking out the door. I finished counting the till, grabbed my jacket, and was about to walk out of the office when I heard the door close. "We're closed!" I called out. No one replied. I rounded the corner to find Beth sitting on the bar, feet propped on the beer cooler below. She glanced up at me and I could feel it. The heat. I sat my jacket down at the end of the bar and walked towards her, her eyes staying on mine. I reached up and ran my hands up and down her calves.

"I thought you left already," I stated, wondering what exactly she came back for.

"Sasha left, I thought she was waiting for me but she didn't. Shes got my cash and keys in her purse since I don't have pockets." she laughed. "And couldn't walk. These shoes are killing my feet." she laughed again gesturing to her high heels. I slid my hands down her calves, pulling off the offending shoes and rubbing at her feet.

"So ya came back to see if I would take ya to her house?" I asked with disappointment.

She moaned and said "Well that and I wanted to do this." and she lifted my chin leaning forward and placed a kiss on my lips. I moved my hands to the sides of her face to deepen the kiss. She broke the kiss only to slid down off the bar to stand in front of me. I pulled her body flush against me and placed one hand firmly against her lower back to hold her in place and lifted the other to cup her face as I kissed her again. Our tongues were battling for dominance moments later and my all of my blood was headed south. She dragged her thigh against the outside of my leg and my dick was so hard in my pants it was starting to get painful. I spent a moment contemplating if I wanted to turn her around and fuck her against the bar but I quickly decided I wanted to watch her unravel in front of me. I wanted to watch her chest heave and see her face as she came. I grabbed behind her thighs lifting her as I walked around to the opposite side of the bar. I lifted her higher to place her ass on the edge of the bar and sat on one of the plush barstools. I pressed her knees apart, finding the little red lace thong she was wearing below that sinful dress. I ran my hands up her legs pushing the hem of her dress up and pulled on the waist of her panties, pulling them down slowly as I watched her face. She was breathing in a rough pattern as her panties fell to the floor. I ran my finger along her slit feeling the wet heat collected there. She moaned as I dipped my finger between her folds skimming my finger over her throbbing nub. She was leaned back gripping the ledge on the other side of the bar, head slacked back and mouth hung open as she panted with need. I leaned in skimming my lips along the inside of her thigh and finally coming to her sweet spot. I inhaled her scent and I was instantly addicted. I dipped my tongue between her folds and moaned upon tasting her for the first time. It had been everything I had dreamed it to be. She was so sweet, she tasted like candy and I just couldn't get enough. I pressed her legs apart more giving me better access and lapped at her entrance before flicking her clit with my tongue. She moaned loudly as I inserted 2 fingers into her slick opening. I sucked and nipped at her bundle of nerves and curled my fingers finding her g-spot. She screamed my name as I felt her tumble over the edge and headfirst into her climax. I removed my fingers as I greedily licked at all of her juices.

"Please, I wanna...I wanna feel you Daryl." she pleaded. And you didn't have to ask me twice. I pulled away and worked at my belt, button of my jeans, and pulled my throbbing dick out of its tight confines. I lifted her from the bar and placed her on my lap strattling my hips. I could feel the moisture from her orgasm pressing against my cock as I firmly pressed on her hips. My dick was buried in Beth and we both moaned at the new feeling. She was felt like a velvet glove wrapped around me. I was sure i would never go to heaven after this life but i felt like i was in heaven buried deep inside her. She placed her forehead against mine staring into my eyes as she started to rock her hips gently against me, moaning in pleasure. Her hip rolls were slow and unsure. I held her to me and stood up, sitting her on the edge of the barstool and letting her lean back against the bar. I grabbed her hip firmly in one hand and used my other to rub her sensitive nub as I pounded into her. Her legs started to quiver and I knew she was close yet again. My cock grew harder and was in a throbbing state. I could feel the tension in my lower back and knew I was getting close as well. I buried in her with quick force as I felt her walls clench against me, she was coming as she moaned out my name, the sight before me was delicious and that was what pushed me over the edge. My release was hot and powerful as I came inside her. She sat up a little as I pulled myself from her body, instantly missing the contact.. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on my chest and trailing her fingers over my back, ignoring the marks of my past. We were still coming down from our high, breaths heavy, bodies slick with a slight sheen of sweat.

She finally spoke up, "That was..."

"A mistake." I interrupted. She looked up at me with hurt eyes and started to pull away. I grabbed her arms pulling her back in place. "Ya know, no rubber." I mentioned.

She giggled, "Isn't that what birth control is for?" She looked up at me giving me a smile, "Ya know heat of the moment and all." I gave her a nod understanding what she was trying to say. "But the sex...that was."she trailed off.

"Amazin'" I said. Words just didn't cut it. Not with sex with Beth. It had been heavenly, sinful, intense perfection. I looked down at her and drew her face to mine placing a light kiss. "Ya ready ta head home?" I asked. She looked up with sad eyes. "Ya can stay with me if ya want." I said. And normally I didn't do the whole sleeping in bed with the girl I just fucked. I wasn't a cuddler. But I wanted her there. In my bed. I didn't wanna let go of tonight just yet. She nodded with a smile and I grabbed her discarded panties and placed them in my pocket. She gave me a puzzling look and I couldn't help the sly smile that appeared on my face as we left the bar behind and headed to my bike. I hopped on my bike and Beth pulled at the bottom of her dress. I could tell she was uncomfortable with her nakedness underneath but I couldn't help the giddiness rising in my stomach knowing she would be pressed up against me without underwear, straddling my bike. She climbed on pressing herself against me, wrapping her arms tightly around my abdomen. I revved the engine of the bike twice hearing a moan escape her lips, my dick starting to harden again. I smiled knowing I was already ready for round two and thankful that I didn't live far.

A/N: I have to work today but I have the next 2 days off so hopefully I can knock out 3 or 4 chapters for ya'll ;) This was my first time writing a sex scene so I hope it wasn't too bad. Hope everyone is having a great weekend!


	11. Chapter 11

BETH'S POV

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!

A/N: Ya'lls reviews were the absolute best. This chapter is dedicated to ya'll and my EBB crew ;)

WARNING: SMUT SMUT AND MORE SMUT

My thoughts raced as Daryl sped through the town on the abandoned roads. Did we just have sex and was this happening or was I dreaming? The sex hadn't been what I had in mind when I went back in to see him but when I kissed him it was as if I couldn't get enough of him. I silently thanked Maggie for talking me into getting on birth control. I thought back to the look in his eyes when he had talked about the lack of a condom and coming inside me. It was a look of pure fear. I just didn't know if the fear stemmed from being scared of having kids or the fact he might have to have a serious relationship but it was hard to concentrate on that right now with his body pressed against mine and the vibration of the bike. I could feel the heat pooling in between my legs again and remembered my lack of underwear. We pulled up at Daryl's house and we walked up the walkway. We entered the front door and before I knew what was happening I was pressed firming against the back of the door. Daryl's lips were on mine in a matter seconds, dominating me with the need in his kiss. He ran his hands up my figure softly stopping at my neck and pulling himself away.

"I don't think ya know how bad I've been wantin ya." he said with a voice that was soaked with as much sex as my center was. His hand glided down my arm and grabbed my hand holding it against his hard length, his jeans straining against the offending material. I palmed him through his jeans and he groaned leaning his forehead against mine. His hand was no longer holding my wrist and I could feel his hands pushing my jacket off of my shoulders. His touch was leaving goosebumps in their wake and would be followed by open mouth kisses as he dragged his mouth along my shoulder. My jacket had hit the floor and I could feel his hands descending down my sides reaching for the hem of my dress. Before he had time to grab it I pushed him back sliding his jacket off of his broad shoulders making it fall to his feet. I grabbed at his shirt and he knew what I was trying to do so he grabbed behind his head pulling his shirt of with little effort. With his shirt removed he was back on me in an instant, grabbing at my dress and pulling it over my head. I was left standing in bra and high heels and was about to toe off my shoes when I heard his gruff, "Leave 'em on." I looked up at him as reached behind me popping the clasp on my bra with one hand. He pulled back to look me over, my hands starting to lift to shield myself from his gaze.

"Don't," he said in an authoritative tone. I dropped my hands, not knowing what else to do. "Don't be nervous Darlin'. Yer are so god damned sexy right now" he growled out. He picked me up by my waist walking over and laying me down on the dining table. The chilled glass felt good against my heated skin as I let out a strangled moan. He spread my hips open and I felt his tongue probe my entrance, he moaned against my center as he devoured me and a chill ran up my spine. He pulled away for a moment and and his tongue was quickly replaced with two fingers hitting my g-spot, making me scream out in pleasure. My legs were starting to tremble and I could feel the tingling everywhere in my body, the burning in my abdomen and my pussy tightening around his talented fingers. He was rubbing his thumb around my clit in lazy circles I could feel myself teetering on the edge.

"Come for me, Beth." he said. And that was all it took to push me off of the ledge and into the best climax I had ever had in my life. Something about the way he said my name after such dirty talk made cry out his name as fell apart. His fingers were still working inside me and I felt his hot breath on my over sensitive clit before he licked, sucked, and nipped at me making a second wave of pleasure course through my body before I had came down from my first climax. As the waves descended he removed his fingers from me standing up and placing them in his mouth. He roughly pulled me roughly against his chest and kissed me hard. I opened my mouth for his assault and could taste the sweet saltiness of our juices on his tongue, making me moan. It was the most erotic experience of my life. He lifted me to wrap my legs around his waist and carried me up the stairs, throwing me down on his pillow-like bed. His eyes had changed from the crystal blue eyes I was used to, to the dark blue of the deepest part of the ocean. He unbuckled his belt, pushing his jeans and underwear down from his hips letting them fall to the floor on their own and letting his erection spring free. He was standing there giving me the chance to drink him in as he had done to me earlier. His muscles were all toned and delicious, his erection long, thick and hard leaving my mouth watering. He crawled up my body, throwing my shoes against the wall, then shoving his hands into my hair while holding enough of his weight on his elbows so he wouldn't crush me, then entered my soaking center letting out a grunt of appreciation.

His head was in the nook of my neck and shoulder, his breathing heavy and uneven, "Ya feel so fucking good," he moaned out and increased the speed of his hips, pumping in and out of me wrecklessly. I could feel the desire burning inside me and knew I was close.

"Daryl, I'm so close," I breathed out and he lifted from me placing his hands above my shoulders rooting me in place as he thrusted into me with such force that I would've probably hit the headboard if his arms hadn't been there to keep me in place.

"Come Beth," he let out in a moan and it was just what I needed. The burning in my lower body released into hot sparks which turned into fireworks when I felt him swell inside me, releasing deep inside me. His thrusting slowed and his body shook above me as I grazed his back lightly with my fingers. He pulled himself from me rolling over my body to lay by my side, his breath deep and chest heaving. I rolled to my side, propping myself up on my elbow as I traced the tattoo on his chest. He hummed with approval of the touch.

"My brother, " he said with his eyes closed answering the unasked question. "I was so excited to be a big brother but he died during childbirth." he elaborated as I traced the name on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me down to rest my head on his shoulder while he ran his hand lightly up and down my arm. He turned his head to where it was placed over mine as he took a deep breath threw his nose.

"You smell so good," he said sleepily. A few short minutes later his hand had stilled on my arm and his breathing slowed to a deep steady pattern. I closed my eyes with a grin letting the events of the night replay behind my eyelids until sleep consumed me.

The sunlight shining shinning in through the crack in the curtained window woke me the next morning. I opened my eyes seeing that neither Daryl or I had moved from the position we fell asleep in. The only difference being that my hand on his chest had been covered with my own. I gently lifted myself from his body and looked at the man that had given me the best, no, the most incredible night of my life. He looked peaceful as he slept, a small smile playing on his lips. I slowly climbed from the bed and headed for the adjoined bathroom deciding I needed to take a shower after all of our activities from last night. I turned on the shower and let the warm water flow over my body. I washed my hair with the only shampoo in the shower and rinsed it from my hair. I lathered the bar of soap in my hands and ran it along my body, placing it back in the soap back on the holder.

"Good Mornin'," he said startling me. I lost my footing when I tried to turn to face where the voice had came from. He reached out wrapping his arms around my waist saving me from my fall.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked trying to slow my heart rate. The point was moot at realizing our naked bodies were pressing against each other yet again. I felt the desire sweep through me forgetting that I was waiting for an answer.

"Not long, I just woke up and thought a shower sounded good. I guess ya beat me to the idea." he laughed. Without thinking I grabbed the hair at the nap of his neck and pulled him down to place a heated kiss on his lips. His grip around my waist tightening as I felt his length pressed against my thigh. I moaned into his mouth, grabbing at his back, desperate for more. He moved pressing me against the tiled wall and gripped the back of my thighs lifting them around his hips. He glided into me without hesitation as I moaned arching my back with a moan. He mouth was dragging down my neck and over the swell of my breast, closing around my nipple. He had one arm around my waist firmly holding me in place as he glided in and out of me in a slow teasing pace. His other hand on the wall bracing his weight. He groaned as his pace sped up, thrusting upwards into me with a harder force.

"I wanna feel ya come Beth. Come on me Darlin,"he said in a seductive tone. It only took a few more thrusts until the knot in my abdomen ripped open with sweet release as I breathed out his name. His speed had became wreckless and his breath rapid, then I felt him swell inside me releasing, hot inside me, the throbbing of his dick, sending another wave of pleasure coursing through my already trembling body.

"God, ya feel so good."He said pressing his forehead against mine as he slowed his thrusting to a stop. My legs dropped from his waist, his dick slipping from inside me. He pulled be from the wall but kept me pressed to his chest making sure I was steady on my feet before releasing me to finish rinsing my body of soap. I walked around him to the door of the shower without saying a word. I exited the shower grabbing a towel and wringing my hair out and drying of my body while walking back into his bedroom. Realizing my clothes were downstairs at the entryway I grabbed a shirt that was thrown on a chair in the corner of the room, throwing it over my head and dragging it over my body realizing it stopped about mid thigh. I grabbed a rubberband sitting on top of his dresser and threw my hair into a messy bun while I decided to head downstairs to see if there was anything to eat in the kitchen.

A/N: The story will not be like this all the time now that they have finally had sex. I have a lot of plans for this story and I hope you enjoy it :) BETHYL ON MY FRIENDS


	12. Chapter 12

DARYL'S POV

I DO NOT OWN THE TWD CHARACTERS.

I was alone in the shower now. I had time to think. What am I doing? I don't sleep, like literally sleep with girls, let alone fuck them more than once. But here I was, I had fallen asleep with Beth in my grasps last night and was currently standing at 3 rounds of sex with her. Beth was addicting. I finished my shower and stepped out into the bedroom being met with the smell of bacon. Was she cooking? I hurriedly pulled on a pair of boxer briefs, worn jeans, and a band t-shirt and bounced down the stairs. The smell was overwhelming.

"Damn something smells delicious.," I thought out loud.

"I hope you don't mind. I just figured I could make us some breakfast before you take me to Sasha's to get my car." She stated as she put the eggs she was cooking on two plates that were full of bacon and french toast. I walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and giving it a light squeeze.

"Thank ya," I said with a smile. This interaction felt natural but then it felt so domestic. I pulled away at the thought and walked around the breakfast bar to sit down. I heard someone knocking at the door and went to open it.

"Why the hell ain't ya answerin yer phone?" Rick asked as he came into view.

"Aw sorry man, forgot it in the bedroom." I said as he walked past me and to the living room. I closed the door and turned to see Rick looking in the kitchen with a sly smile on his face.

"Hey I don't think we've met yet, I'm Rick," he said as he extended his hand over the breakfast bar for a shake.

"Nice to meet you Rick, I'm Beth." she said as she shook his extended hand. Rick smiled and turned toward me.

"Well I was just makin sure you were still coming over for dinner tonight, didn't mean to interrupt breakfast with yer girl." Rick said as he started to walk towards the front door. He stopped at the doorway of the kitchen, "Beth, you should come along too, I insist." without waiting for an answer he turned and walked out the front door. I was left looking at the door in complete shock. That fucker! He had pretty much forced a date on me!

"I don't have to go if you don't want me to."Beth said in a small voice. It was almost like she could read my thoughts. I stood there for a few minutes letting her words sink in and thought over the idea. If she went would she get the wrong impression, expecting me to be her boyfriend or some shit? If she did go and didn't get the wrong impression then what would it hurt? Then I wouldn't have to listen to Rick bitch me out about being a dick or listen to Lori try to set me up with one of her girlfriends.

"Nah, you heard the man, he insisted." I said as I turned on my heel and headed to my bedroom to grab my phone. As I came down the stairs, Beth was placing our plates on the table, leaving over the table to set my plate down on the opposite side, my shirt riding up and flashing the bottom of her bare ass to me. 'Get a grip on yourself Dixon, you've already fucked her 3 times in the past 12 hours, give the damn girl a break' the voice in my head said. He was right though and the want to be with her again wasn't normal. I had fucked the girl 3 times, and I still wanted more, what the hell was wrong with me? I decided my second brain was acting like a girl and growing feelings, feelings I wasn't capable of but apparently my dick was. As I sat down across from Beth her skin was flushed as she stared at the glass to the left of her. I glanced where her stare led me and seen the smudges on the glass and my blood started racing through my veins as I remembered where they had came from. My dick twitched as the image of her laid across the table we were now eating at now started to flash in my mind. 'You were eating then too' the voice said in a provocative tone and I just couldn't help but chuckle. Her eyes flew to mine her already pink cheeks blushing even darker. We ate without looking at one another and without speaking a single word. It was a comfortable silence. She stood up after finishing her plate, placed the plate in the sink, grabbing her clothes that were neatly folded on the counter, and headed for the bathroom to change. She came back out and walked up beside me next to the sink.

"Um, can I have my panties back now?" she asked looking up at me through her eyelashes. I walked over to my jeans from last night and plucked the red lace from the pocket.

"You gotta work for 'em," I said holding them above my head with a grin. She ran towards me tackling me to the couch and straddling my hips. I kept my hand with her panties extended over my head and my other hand against her chest making sure she couldn't reach the thong. She found against my hand trying to reach the underwear and causing her hips to grind down on mine. A soft moan excepted her mouth and I didn't know if it was out of frustration of not being able to get her panties or if it was out of pleasure at the friction her squirming was causing. She threw her head back with a moan, closing her eyes and ground her hips against mine again. I released her panties leaving them forgot on the couch above my head. I ran my hand up her thigh making the hem of the shirt rise and gripped her hip firmly as I ground my hips up into her, the friction making her moan again. She was so sexy like this, her moaning spurring me on. I pushed my hand on her chest up and over her shoulder and grabbing at the back of her head, pulling her down against me and devouring her lips in a kiss that heated my body to the core. Sat up quickly with a smile of victory on her face as she stood up and started walking towards the bathroom, dangling the red lace on her finger behind her. I laughed, like actually whole heartedly laughed, as I sat up and headed to the balcony for a much needed cigarette.

"Wow, it is beautiful back here." she said as she stepped out the door and onto the large balcony with me. I hummed in agreement and took the last drag of my cigarette before stubbing it out in the ashtray. "We should get going or we are going to be late getting to the shop. We can just go there, I will call Sasha when I get there and tell her to bring me a change of clothes and my stuff, until I can pick up the Jeep on my lunch." she said as she walked back to the door and stepped in the house. I walked in after her and handed her my phone.

"Here go ahead and give her a call and have her meet us there a few minutes earlier so you can change. You don't need to be wearing that to the shop," I said to her as she gave me a quizzical look. "You go into the shop wearin that and the guys wont be able to keep their hands off of ya."

"Like you?" she said throwing me a flirty smile as she put the phone up to her ear. "Hey Girl, can you bring up a change of clothes and my phone and keys to the the shop? We are headed there now and I need to change." she said into the phone. There was a slight pause and she said "Yeah" looking shyly over her shoulder then pulling the phone away from her ear and I could hear Sasha squealing from where I was standing. After the squealing stopped Beth placed the phone back to her ear, "Just meet us there in 5 minutes." and then she hung up and handed me the phone before walking out the front door.

Sasha was already there, standing behind her car with a shopping bag in her hand and a shit-eating grin on her face as we pulled into the parking lot. It appeared that no one else had gotten there yet so I unlocked the door to the shop and held the door open for the girls to go in. I stayed outside and hit a cigarette before walking into the shop. I could hear them giggling in the bathroom.

"So, Mr. Sexy huh? How was it, girl, Spill!" Sasha said and Beth laughed.

"All I am going to say is it was the best night if my life Sasha." Beth said seriously.

"I want details! Are ya'll together now or just fuck buddies? I need more answers!" Sasha squealed.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem like a 'serious relationship' kinda guy, even though he had his moments of being cute, he just seems uncomfortable with the domestic side of a relationship and that definitely showed this morning." she paused, "As for the latter option...I cant say I would be opposed to the option," she giggled. I sighed, not knowing what the hell I was going to do. I seen the girl all the time, everyday. I chastised myself as I walked into the garage. I knew she deserved better than just being a fuck buddy but that was all I was capable of, but I also knew I couldn't get enough of her. She was addicting and because of that I knew I wanted to have her in my life, but just being friends wouldn't work because even at this current moment I wanted to be buried deep inside her, worshiping her body the best way I knew how. She had said that she wouldn't be opposed to being fuck buddies so why not give it a try. It wouldn't be like we would be in a relationship, the only thing she would expect of me would be to bring pleasure to her while I reaped the benefits as well. Yes, I definitely wanted that.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hoping to pound out another chapter for you guys tonight. Your reviews are the best, ya'll! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed, or favorited this fic :) Ya'll keep me going :) Much Love! XOXO


	13. Chapter 13

DARYL'S POV

I DO NOT OWN THE WD CHARACTERS. I WISH I DID THOUGH.

Work was busy and I hadn't really talked to Beth sing the morning. She came in before leaving for lunch to ask me if I wanted anything but I told her no and she said she would be back soon. The rest of the day flew by as I kept myself busy. I was just finishing with the car I was working on and was walking up the stairs from the workstation below when I was met with a sight that I could easily consider a wet dream. Beth was soaking wet from the rain that I hadn't realized started. She was standing next to my bike hands on the handlebars. The loose white half shirt was now hugging to her body revealing every curve of her body and that red strapless bra I had removed the night before. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realized she was talking.

"Earth to Daryl! I figured you would probably want this out of the rain. Where do you want me to put it?" she asked. Ed whistled behind me as he raked his eyes over Beth's body, heading out of the garage to head home. I quickly kicked the kickstand out on the Triumph and grabbed Beth's hand, leading her into the workstation below the car I had just finished working on. When we were far enough in the pit that no one could see us, I grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off of her body. Her nipples were pebbled behind the red lace and I grazed my hand over one as I reached for the spare flannel shirt I stashed in my workbench. I handed the shirt to her and was about to walk back out when she gripped my arm to stop me. She pressed herself up against me, wrapping her arms around to my chest. Her hands were leave a trail of fire in their wake as she slowly lowered them to the waist of my jeans. I grabbed her wrists firmly and pulled them from my body.

"We're gonna be late to Rick's if we don't leave now." I said in a bland tone. She ripped her hands from my grip and walked over to her wet shirt on the floor, putting it back on and walking past me, frustration etched in every feature of her face. I watched her ass as she climbed the stairs and mentally kicked myself cursing Rick and his damn dinner. After closing all the bay doors and making sure all were locked tight I joined Beth in the office.

"I'll drive since its pouring outside." she said and I nodded in response, my eyes fixed on the red bra still peaking through her soaked shirt. "Don't worry I have a change of clothes in the car." she stated and I could tell she was pissed. I couldn't fault her for it though I was pissed at myself too. She ran to the Jeep and I locked the door to the office, sprinting to her car and hopping in the passenger seat. She was shirtless yet again and was pulling her shorts off. I lost all train of thought as I was left breathless. The red bra was sexy but it was even sexier coupled with its matching thong. She looked at me and grinned with a look of mischief flashing across her face. She leaned against my arm as she reached for something in the seat behind me. She was torturing me and she knew it. She sat back down, happy with the selection of clothes she had pulled from the back. She pulled the black tank top on and slid the jean skirt on and turned the car on. I had to give her the directions to Rick's place and about 20 minutes later we were pulling into his driveway behind his cruiser. The rain had stopped and we walked up to the door. I didn't even have time to knock before the door swung open and standing there with a smile that would've said he won the fucking lottery.

"Lori, Daryl and his girlfriend is here!" he called out over his shoulder. "Come on in guys! Dinner is almost done we are just waiting on Rhee and his girlfriend." he said as he walked from the door. I was about to walk in when Beth grabbed my hand, my eyes flew up to hers and the looked over her face, nervousness mixed with fear.

"It's alright, they don't bite." I said and she smiled, releasing my hand to go inside. I entered the house behind Beth, closing the door. I turned on my heel to find Beth standing still looking around, unsure of where to go. I placed my hand on the small of her back and led her to the kitchen where I knew Lori and Rick would be.

"Oh my gosh, you must be the Beth Rick was talking about!" Lori said as she engulfed Beth in a hug. "'Bout damn time!" she said looking at me. I shook my head and laughed.

"Its nice to meet you...Lori?" Beth asked unsure of who the woman was.

"Yes, I'm Lori. Sorry I'm just excited Daryl has finally found someone that can handle him" Lori said with a chuckle.

"Oh...um...we're just...friends,"Beth said unsure of if we were even really friends since we really didn't know much about each other.

"Well that is a shame, you two look adorable together." Lori stated as she went back to dicing a tomato for the salad in front of her. Beth was blushing and it made my skin heat as well.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Beth asked as she walked over to the counter Lori was located at.

"Sure! How about cutting up that cucumber?" Lori asked and Beth smiled, grabbing the cucumber and a knife to start on her task. Rick handed me a beer and nodded his head towards the living room.

"So, whats the deal man? Just friends? Ya'll looked pretty cozy this morning." he stated with a smile and sitting down in the recliner.

"I dont know man. I mean we hooked up. Nothin else. I done told ya it ain't like that." I said taking a swig of my beer.

"Daryl how long have we been friends? I know well enough that women don't make it to your house let alone the next morning." he said with a chuckle. I was saved from trying to explain when there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in! We're in the living room." Rick hollered out. We were joined by Glenn and a short hair brunette shortly after.

"Rick! Hey man! How ya been? This here is my girlfriend Maggie. Maggie this is Rick and that haggard mess over there is Daryl." Glenn said and I gave him the finger and waved to Maggie with a grin. "So man, wheres this girlfriend Rick has been gossiping about all day?" Glenn playfully asked as he and Maggie sat down on the couch across from me. Lori and Beth walked in soon as soon as the words had left Glenn's lips. Beth was laughing with Lori over something, being completely oblivious to the two new guests in the room, and sat next to me. She looked at me with a award-worthy smile that I couldn't help but return. The smile dropped and her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head when her gaze found the couch across from us.

"Beth? What are you doing here?"Maggie spoke.

"Um, I came with Daryl. Rick invited me this mornin." Beth stated.

"Wait a minute! Beth as in your sister Beth?"Glenn asked Maggie and she nodded to answer. "Wow, so Beth is Daryl's 'Mystery Girl'?" he turned to Rick. The silence in the room was deafening.

"Well, dinners ready ya'll. Why don't we take this into the dining room?"Lori said trying to break the awkward silence. Everyone nodded and walked into the dining room, Rick and Lori sitting at the heads of the table with Glenn and Maggie on one side and Beth and I on the other.

"So where's the rugrats?" I asked while making my plate.

"They're with Lori's parents for the week." Rick answered before taking a bite of his mashed potatoes. Lori left the table, coming back with 3 wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Would you ladies like some wine?" Lori asked glancing at Maggie and Beth who just nodded.

"Glenn, how's business?" Rick asked. Glenn had inherited his families' restaurant and was doing extremely well for himself.

"Business is good." he answered. The rest of dinner was accompanied by a bunch of small talk and even Beth, Lori, and Maggie were having conversations of their own. Beth was staring down swirling the wine around in her glass absentmindedly. I reached below the table grabbing just above her knee to pull her from her thoughts and she glanced up at me with a smile playing at her lips.

"Havin fun?" I whispered and her smile grew. Lori refilled Beth's glass about 3 more times before we were ready to leave. The woman all hugged making promises to hang out soon. We were walking to Beth's Jeep when I snatched the keys from her and walked to the passenger door to open it for Beth.

"I guess chivalry really isnt dead," Beth giggled as she climbed in. I closed her door and walked around the front of the car and sat down in the driver's seat. "Wait, you can't drive. Nobody drives my car," she said as she unlocked the seat belt from its latch and was about to exit the door. I grabbed her hip, keeping rooted to the seat.

"Well its a good thing I'm a nobody then cause after those 4 huge glasses of wine, ya aren't drivin'" I said while my hand loosened on her hip but not removing it. She scoffed and I corrected myself, "Oh yer right I ain't a nobody, I am the person who gave ya the best night of yer life remember?" I teased her and she squirmed in her seat uncomfortably and turned 5 different shades of red as I pulled out of the driveway to head to the bar.

A/N: Sorry I am a little late posting this! I just got a little...distracted ;) Hope you liked the chapter. :)


	14. Chapter 14

BETH'S POV

I DONT OWN THE WALKING DEAD CHARACTERS.

A/N: THIS CHAPTER SHOULD BE QUITE FUN FOR YALL :) HOPE YA LIKE IT!

Dinner was as awkward to put it lightly. Here I was going to a family dinner with Daryl when I had no friggin clue if we were even considering each other friends but Rick insisted and everyone thought I was some mystery girlfriend. But of course the cherry on top of the messiest damn ice cream sundae had been that Maggie was there. I was so thankful that she had moved in with Glenn because going home tonight would've been damn near impossible to do. And now here I was a passenger in my own damn vehicle. Today had just been plain odd to say the least. I looked over to Daryl who had one arm propped up against the window pane and the other one slung over the steering wheel. He looked like he belonged there, behind the wheel of my Jeep. He must have felt my gaze because he turned his head to me, meeting my eyes for a split second before I turned my head to look out the side window and away from him. I could feel my cheeks heating with another blush.

"I really don't wanna have to work tonight."I said as I stared at the scenery passing by.

"It'll prolly be slow. You may not need to work anyways." he said without breaking eye contact with the road. Minutes later we were pulling into the half full parking lot. We entered the bar and the jukebox was playing while people chit chatted.

"Fancy seein' yer ugly ass here, baby brother." I heard Merle drawl out."Oh and you've got blondie with ya, how cute! Ya buying her flowers too Darleena?" Merle chuckled as he went back to nursing his beer. Daryl threw him the bird and placed a hand on my lower back towards two open barstools. Michonne told me I didn't need to work tonight and to enjoy my night as she threw a smile in Daryl's direction.

"Daryl?" a woman's voice called out over the music. I turned to see a woman with short dark brown hair. The woman looked older, maybe in her 40s. "Hey Pookie! How ya been? Sorry I haven't been around lately. I'm sure you've heard from Ed that we are dating now." she said with a smile.

"Nah, didnt know that. Men don't gossip like girls do." he chuckled. "i've been good. I'm glad you've found someone to make you happy. I'm ecstatic Jim is completely out of the picture. That guy was a piece of work." he said seriously. Her face fell.

"Yeah, he left town shortly after I did, atleast That's what I heard. I never did get to thank you for letting me hide out at your house. I'm sorry I took off without notice but Patricia at the market had told me he was asking around about me so I knew I just needed to leave town for a bit. I just moved back into town." she said starting to sound more optimistic. "Who's this pretty young thang?" she asked gesturing to me.

"Oh, this is just Beth." he stated and my heart dropped at his words. I knew we weren't dating or anything but I had atleast had the decency to call him my friend, not making him feel less about himself, as he had just done to me. He glanced at me with a smile on my face and then his brown furrowed, knowing he probably seen the pain behind my eyes.

"Well its nice to meet you Beth, I'm Carol." she shook my hand as I plastered on my best fake smile. "You guys make one adorable couple." she smiled.

"Thanks," Daryl said with a smile before I could correct her. What the hell?! He had pretty much dismissed me while introducing me to her but then didn't correct her after she referred to us as a couple. He kept the crooked grin on his face as he turned to me and made eye contact with me. I could see in his eyes he was saying sorry for his poor choice of words earlier.

"Well I will leave you two lovebirds to your date. I was just going to pay our tab so Ed and I could head home."she said breaking the trance Daryl and I were in.

"Don't worry about it. Tonight's on me, consider it a welcome home gift."he said smiling

"Thank you Daryl, for everything."and she gave him a hug. "He's a keeper, you're a lucky little lady." she said to me before she walked away. Daryl shoved a shot into my hand and clinked are glasses together to toast

"To us, may we always be the cutest couple in town," he said jokingly. It wasn't until I had got the shot in my mouth that his words had registered. I spit my drink out, spraying Daryl in the process. He wiped his at his face and neck.

"What the heck was that for?" he asked me and I couldn't help the confused look on my face. "I was just joking Beth, we've been called a cute couple twice tonight. And try not to act so repulsed by the idea of being my girlfriend, kinda hurts, even if i'm not into that cutesy shit." he said uncomfortably as he grabbed the bottle of jack off the counter and poured 2 more shots.

"Well look at that little brother you've got yerself a spitter!" Merle hollered out from the other end of the bar. Daryl shook his head and flipped him off, handing me my shot.

"Try to keep this one down or Merle is gonna have a damn field day," he stated before downing his shot. I chuckled and took my shot doing as I was told and swallowing it up. We took a few shots before a familiar tune came on the jukebox and I just couldn't help but sing along with it.

"Boy, I will be your sexy silk

Wrap me around, 'round, 'round, 'round

I'll be your pussycat licking at your milk

Right now down, down, down

Oh, a kiss can last all night!

You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite

But oh no no no

Whoa whoa go

Slow baby don't

Ohhhh!"

He was staring at me watching me sing the song. Sassy Bold Beth was making a comeback as I stood from my barstool to stand in between his legs and stared to dance. Rolling my hips and ass against the inside of his thighs. Grabbing his knees as I dipped down and slowly dragged myself back against his chest as I sang the chorus.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa

Whoa boy you're gonna win!

Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin

I got butterflies within

Ohhhh!

I think I like you!"

It was apparent that the alcohol was giving me balls of steel because I didn't give two shits that anyone was watching as I grabbed his hands in mine forcing his hands to run along my body as I continued singing and dancing in front of him.

"Will you be my medicine man?

Put your hand on my chest

Feel the bump, bump, bump, bump

Will you be my sugar rush?

Make me get high with just one touch

A kiss can last all night!

You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite

(Aww, yeah)

But oh no no no

Whoa whoa go

Slow baby don't

Ohhhh!"

The last note coming out in a tiny shriek as he slammed $100 bill down on the counter and grabbed my arm pulling me out of the bar.

He hadn't said two words to me as he drove to his house. His body was tense as he sped down the last road leading to his house. He pulled into his driveway, throwing the car into park and got out from the car, rounding the car and pulling me out of the car and throwing me over his shoulder. He stopped at his front door fumbling with his keys, finally unlocking it moments later. He climbed the stairs two at a time before entering his room and throwing me down on his luscious bed. He was on me in a matter of seconds, nipping and sucking on my skin, his hands travelling up my sides while dragging the hem of my tank top up under my breasts. He pulled away from me, allowing me to sit up. His eyes met mine as he lifted my tank the rest of the way off of my body and threw it across the room, removing my bra and doing the same. His gaze was piercing and it sent shivers over my body.

"Ya want me to seduce you?" he asked, I just nodded to him, unable to form coherent words. "You just remember, you asked for this. I'm going to make scream my name so loud the neighbors are going to hear you." he said, the look on his face devious. He flipped me over to my stomach, pulling my hips up to place me on my knees. He pushed my skirt up around my waist and grazing his fingers over my lace covered center. I leaned back against his touch and he pulled back, swatting my behind, "Uh uh Princess, I am running this show." he said and I could hear the smile on his face. He pulled the lace to the side and entered me in one swift, powerful motion that took me by surprise. I could feel the cool metal of his belt buckle against my ass but he didn't move causing my hips to push against his. He pulled himself out of me and I groaned at the loss. I sat there waiting on hands and knees for him to fuck me. I needed it. The knot in my lower stomach starting to become pain if I didn't find a release soon. I heard him shuffling around behind me and then the sound of his buckle hitting the wood floor. He pushed me over onto my back and pulled at my skirt and underwear, removing them slowly. He was torturing me.

"This is torture Daryl, please." I begged. Then he was lapping at my pussy with his tongue.

"I could eat ya pussy every day, Beth. Ya taste so fucking good." he said gripping my hips and rolling onto his back. He used a hand to press against my chest causing me to sit up. He probed at my entrance with his tongue then sucked on my overly sensitive nub. I gripped his hair riding his mouth as felt his scruff rubbing against my core and his lips and tongue wrap around my clit.

"Oh Daryl,"I moaned and he stopped his ministrations as he grabbed my hips and lifted me from his face placing me on the bed beside him. I rolled to my back as he hovered over me and in between my legs. I was desperate for release, "Daryl, Please. I need.."

He interrupted me, "I know whatcha need, and I'm gonna give it to ya. But not until yer screaming my name."

A/N: Uh oh, things are getting heated ;) Hope you enjoyed. I don't own the lyrics to Sexy Silk by Jessie J, I just thought it was a perfect way for Beth to tease Daryl. Looks like Daryl is giving her a little payback :) I have been having some serious writers block ya'll, sorry this wasn't up last night like I had intended. Much Love & Bethyl On!


	15. Chapter 15

BETH'S POV

I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS.

A/N: Thank you for the few reviews I have gotten. Don't worry guys, I am pocking up where I left off in the last chapter. I had to cut this into a two parter or it was going to be a monstrous chapter ;) As for Beth's clothing, Yes, the girl has the same bra and underwear, the poor girl hasn't been home. Lol Although that may change after this chapter. Hold on tight yall, shits bout to get real!

He interrupted me, "I know whatcha want, and I'm gonna give it to ya. But not until yer screaming my name." He held my gaze and it made me feel something other than the need I was feeling sexually. No, the look he was giving me was something much more than sexual desire. And just like that it was like he had flipped some kind of switch. He leaned down kissing me lightly, it wasn't heated and hard like the ones I was used to receiving from him, this was gentle and caring. His lips descended to my neck as the hand he wasn't using to support himself, slide up and my down my side, stopping on my hip and gently grabbing it as he lifted my hips to meet his. He was pressing against my opening and slowly entered. When he was fully seated in me he stilled but continued lightly sucking and nipping at my neck, working his way back to my lips. When his lips met mine started to slowly glide himself in and out of my body. He pulled his lips from mine, placing his forehead against mine and keeping his eyes on mine. His thrusts getting longer and deeper. "Beth, ya feel so good. I've never felt somethin so good." he said before grunting. My nerve endings were on edge and I could feel the heat spread throughout my body. His thrusts were becoming shorter and harder but still keeping the gentleness. He kissed me again, gabbing one of my legs and bringing it to my side. The action must made his trusts seem deeper hitting a spot inside me that made me arch my back and moan loudly.

"Daryl, oh god..." I trailed off, unable to form more words.

"I know." was all he could say in response. As he slammed his lips on mine and increased his speed. I could feel my orgasm building and knew it wasn't going to take long. "Let go, sweetheart" he whispered in my ear. And that was just what I did and the orgasm burned its way through my body as I called out his name. His breathing was getting rougher and his hot breath on the skin of my next was intense. The waves of pleasure were starting to subside when his hips started to jerk erratically against mine and I could feel him swelling inside me.

"Come for me Daryl," I whispered in his ear and his head snapped up as his smothered my lips with a kiss so heated and full of need that i couldn't help but moan. His lips broke the kiss but his bottom lip stayed against mine as he grunted, I could feel him throbbing inside me and knew he was coming. His thrust slowed a stop and I wrapped my hands around to his back, my fingers gently brushing his skin. He slumped against me while he tried to gain control of his rugged breathing. He finally rolled off of me but pulled me to cover his own body, my head resting on his chest. He was gently gliding the fingers of one hand against my back sending shivers to ripple over my spin and bring goosebumps to my skin. He reached for the duvet, pulling it over the both of us and placing a soft kiss to the top of my head.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked in a small voice.

"Huh?" he asked as he looked at the ceiling.

"Whats your favorite color?" I asked this time lifting my head up from his chest and looking at the confused look on his face. "I was thinkin' we barely know anything about each other." I said as he looked down at me with a grin.

"Black, I guess. I've never been asked before, so I never really thought 'bout it." he said. "What are ya goin to school fer?" he asked to continue.

"I'm majoring in Special Education but I am minoring in music." I said with a smile just as a phone started ringing. I rolled off of him reluctantly and reached for discarded skirt to get my phone. By the time I grabbed my phone I had missed the call. It was Maggie and I also had 3 text messages missed from here also.

'You better come home tonight.'

'We need some sisterly bonding time'

'Beth Greene! I know you aren't working tonight, I just called up there, where are you?'

I grabbed my clothes and started rushing to get dressed.

"Where ya going?" Daryl asked in a sleepy tone.

"Um, I, uh, gotta get home." I said stuttering over my words. Daryl nodded and stood up out of bed, grabbing a pair of black pajama pants from his closet and walked me to the front door. He held the door open for me with his head hung down, looking up to me through his lashes when I said placed my hand on bare chest. "See ya later?" I asked in a quiet voice. He nodded his head and I reached to place a soft kiss on his lips. His hand released the door and grabbed my hip while his other hand tangled into the hair as he deepened the kiss and pinned me to the wall.

"Do ya have to go?" he asked pulling his lips away from mine and resting his forehead against mine.

"Maggs is gonna kill me if I don't,"I said seriously.

"Well we cant be havin that, now can we?"he said with a chuckle as he pulled away and grabbed my hand, walking me to my car and opening the drivers side door. I slide into the driver's seat. "Text me when ya get home. I know you've sobered up but I just wanna know ya made it home okay. Got it?" he said and I nodded my head in agreement. "Alright, See ya later, Darlin" he told me as he gave me that adorable half smile that makes my stomach do somersaults. I smiled back at him as he closed my door and gave me a small awkward wave before he walked back into his house. Maggie called me again 2 more times on my way home but I didn't answer knowing I would be assaulted with a million questions. I pulled into the driveway of the farm and parked next to Maggie's car. I grabbed my shopping backs out of the backseat and made my way inside. When I didn't see Maggie in the main floor of the house I knew she was probably waiting in my room. I climbed and entered my room, sitting my bags down and walking to my dresser to find some pajamas.

"Is that a hickey?" I heard her speak up. I looked down and could see the red and purple spot on my collarbone from where Daryl had sucked to long and hard at my skin. My hand flew up to cover the spot and my face was burning of embarrassment. "Oh My God! It is isn't it?! YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH HIM!" She shrieked.

"Shhhh be quiet Maggs you don't need to wake Daddy up!" I said and my phone buzzed in my pocket with a text I knew was from Daryl.

'Did you make it home alright?'

I replied a quick 'Sorry, yes.' and grabbed the pajamas and headed for my bathroom to get a quick shower, however, Maggie had other plans. I was in the shower and she was currently sitting on the bathroom counter asking me about Daryl and I's relationship. Relationship, I knew we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend but tonight something had changed, we were getting to know each other, yes, but something shifted tonight, the sex didn't feel like some casual fuck, no, I felt connected to him and not just in the physical sense.

"Earth to Beth!" I heard Maggie say as I shook my head to break my thoughts. "Do you like him?" she asked.

I scoffed, "Yeah, I like him, I wouldn't be hanging around and screwing someone I hated." I said in a chuckle.

"You know what I mean Beth, do you have feelings for him?" she asked as I hopped out of the shower.

"Yeah, I think so." I said as I dried myself off.

"Well, just be careful. Glenn was telling me he usually doesn't get close to woman besides for a one night stand. I just don't wanna see you get hurt." she said as she exited the bathroom. I walked into the bedroom after putting my pajamas and Maggie gave me a hug before leaving to head back home to Glenn's. I laid down in bed and grabbed my phone to turn the ringer off. I was off from the shop tomorrow so my alarm wouldn't be needed. There was a text from Daryl waiting for me.

'What are your plans tomorrow?' I quickly replied nothing. And received his response quickly back.

'Alright, I will pick you up at 10 tomorrow mornin. Whats your address?' I typed in the address and hit send. My phone buzzed a few minutes later.

'Bring a bathing suit. G'night' and I wrote back a goodnight, sat my phone down on my nightstand and went to sleep.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And now we know that Beth is developing feelings for Daryl. Next chapter will be in Daryl's POV so maybe we can find out if Beth's feelings are only one sided. ;) Reviews are appreciated! If you have any thoughts or would like to see something, share those as well. Much Love! 


	16. Chapter 16

DARYL'S POV

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, JUST WHAT THEY ARE DOING IN THIS FIC.

A/N: I am sooooo grateful to you guys. Your reviews have been amazeballs. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

P.s. Thank you to SharkRae to helping out on the chapter. You are amazing, drunk or not. ;) And thank you to Carowen for your help also. You ladies are amazing ;)

Going back to my bed had been the first notification that Beth was more than just a casual fuck. Hell, the whole situation screamed relationship. But then I couldn't fall asleep not knowing if I was going to see her before her shift at The Hiding Spot on Thursday, since she was off from shop the next few days. So my dumb ass had to dig myself deeper into this beautiful mess and asked her to hang out tomorrow. Was it a date? A deep part of me was hoping it was but my brain was screaming no. My brain remembered what happened when you cared about someone but something else was telling me she was different. I knew she was different, she wasn't throwing herself at me like all the other girls did. She didn't press for information about myself and when she did it was innocent banter, she just took me as I was and that was why she was different. She didn't care if the package was wrapped neatly with a bow. And then there was that shift tonight while we were having sex. Where it came from I wasn't really sure, because it was beyond any descriptive words that have ever existed. I had never experienced that before, wanting to be gentle and easy with sex. But the urge came over me and I followed its directions. Beth was different that was forsure, but I just didn't know if I was ready for different. I just knew I was ready for tomorrow to get here.

I slept a few hours before waking up at 8am to get things together for my adventure with Beth. Yes, an adventure, that didn't seem as intimidating as a date. I slipped into my swim trunks and pulled on a black t-shirt. I got a cooler and filled it with ice, water, a few beers, sandwiches, and decided I would get some potato salad on my way to her house. I put the cooler in the back of my black Dodge Ram and decided I would head into town to stop at the store. My stop at the store was short so I figured I would just head to Beth's house and turned on the GPS. I was in the middle of nowhere it seemed. The GPS said I had reached my destination on the left, a large piece of land with animals, a large white house and a barn. She lived on a farm? Just another thing to add to why Beth was different. She was a country girl.

I pulled down the long driveway and parked next to her Jeep. I was about 15 minutes early so I figured I would wait, ya know, girls with their getting ready. I rolled the window down and decided to have a smoke.

"Somethin' I can help ya with son?" a male voice said. I looked around finding an older man coming walking from the barn. I quickly put my cigarette out in the smokeless ashtray and exited the truck. Was this her dad? Oh shit, I am NOT ready for this.

"I am just here to pick up Beth, sir" I said extending my hand to the man in front of me.

"That right? Whats yer name son?" he asked as he shook my hand.

"Daryl, sir." I answered as I pulled my hand back and fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"Nice ta meet ya Daryl. Name's Hershel. I will go let her know you are here." he said and with that he headed to the house. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "Oh, and Daryl?" he said and I snapped my head up to him. "You take good care of my little girl ya hear? I'm not a man of threats so don't make me have ta use 'em." he said with a stern tone. I nodded my head in understanding and he gave me a small nod and walked into the house. That man didn't seem threatening at all but he scared the shit out of me and I didn't know why. '

'Because his opinion matters to you now jackass' the voice said. And I knew it was right. It mattered because it was Beth's Dad and even though I was trying to deny it to myself, Beth meant something to me, something I didn't quite understand right now. But since she was weaseling herself under my hard coated layers, her dad's words had too. Beth came out of the house in a black halter top cotton dress.

"Met my daddy huh?" she said snapping me out of my thoughts. She bounced over to me and kissed my cheek in an innocent gesture. "So what're we doin'?"she asked in a chipper voice that made the corners of my lips pull up into a smile.

"Its a surprise."I told her as I placed my hand on the small of her back, leading her to the passenger side of the truck and opening the door for her. "Did ya bring a swim suit?" I asked as she climbed into the cab of the truck.

"Got it on already," she said. The drive to the marina was about an hour which Beth spent singing along with the radio. She would catch me staring and smile. The trip was the best long drive I have had in a long time. She was so god damned perfect. I pulled up to the marina and parked, grabbing the cooler from the bed of the truck. I walked a ways, Beth following close behind me staring at all of the boats lined the dock. I stepped onto the back of my boat and sat the cooler down. "Booyah?" she asked completely confused.

"Um yeah, probably not the best idea to get drunk, buy a boat, and name it," I said with a chuckle. She shook her head laughing as I reached out to help her get on the boat. I grabbed the cooler and slid the stairs that led to the front aside and took the cooler down to kitchen/living area.

"I think this is the biggest boat I have ever been on." she said as she looked around to the small kitchenette and couch that wrapped around the length of the cabin. After she was done looking the boat over we left the marina and out onto the water. We found a nice place away from the shore to drop the anchor and the sun was shining bright above. "It's beautiful out here."she said as she climbed the stairs and out to the front of the boat.

"It sure is." I replied, not really talking about the weather or scenery as I looked at the beautiful woman in front of me. She laid her towel down and stripped off her bathing suit to lay in the sunlight.

"Daryl, can ya grab that sunscreen from my bag for me?" she asked. I looked to her bag, a woman's purse, a place a man should never go. I looked up at her really quick and she giggled, "Its not gonna bite ya. Get it!" I spread the straps of the bag and was overly thankful that the sunscreen was waiting there on top. I grabbed the sunscreen and walked up to the front where Beth was standing there waiting. I handed her the sunscreen and she sprayed it on herself. "Hey I cant reach my back, can ya get it for me?" she asked shyly. I sprayed her down quickly while staring at her ass in the cute baby blue bikini bottoms. "Thanks do you need some?" she asked as she turned and grabbed the can from me.

"Naw, I don't have porcelain skin like you do," I teased. She was gave me the finger while a smile spread across her face and laid down on her towel. I sat down next to her and took in the scenery, it was beautiful. The lake was huge and we had to be at least a mile out in the water. The water was calm and looked like glass. I Took my shirt off, tossed it towards Beth's bag and leaned back on my hands, closing my eyes and enjoying the sun on my skin. We sat like that for what seemed like hours with Beth flipping from time to time, to keep from getting more color on the front of her body than the back.

"This is so relaxing, wanna get in?" she asked as she propped herself up on her elbows. My mind instantly taking the question the wrong way while my eyes dragged up and down her body. "In the water, you perve. What kinda girl do you take me for? I don't screw on the first date." she laughed. My body tensed when the word date left her lips. "Daryl, calm down, I'm just givin ya shit." she stated as she stood up and walked to the edge of the boat. I stood up to join her in the jump to the clear water below. "On the count of three?" she asked looking up at me with eyes of excitement. I nodded and she started to count, grabbing to hold her hand on two. She paused for a brief moment to look at me and smile, before saying three and squeezing my hand right before we jumped to the water below. When we surfaced Beth was gasping for air and laughing, "Oh my God! It is colder than it looks!" I laughed and pulled her to me and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Yer too cute for yer own good." I said without thinking. She smiled at me as she pushed me away, swimming to the back of the boat to the ladder. I followed suit and climbed back up on the boat. "Ya hungry?" I asked as I headed towards the cabin of the boat.

"Yeah,"she answered.

"Okay, I'll meet ya back on the front where yer towel is," I told her. She climbed the stairs as I grabbed the sandwiches, beers, two small containers of potato salad, and two plastic forks. I met her on her towel sitting everything out in front of us.

"Did you pack us a picnic?" she asked with a smile. "Woulda never pegged ya as a romantic, Mr. Dixon." she said teasing me. "It is very sweet. Thank you. You never cease to amaze me." she said smiling up at me. I could feel the smile tugging at my lips and blush heating my cheeks. Me, romantic? But as I looked at the scene in front of me I realized she was right, and I had done it without thinking. Maybe I really wouldn't make a bad boyfriend. Girls liked romance right? "Whatcha thinkin about?" she spoke up and I hadn't realized I was playing with my potato salad with my fork, absentmindedly. I mumbled, shrugging my shoulders. She shook her head and took a swig of her beer. "Okay, is it an object?" she asked and I raised one eye brow questioning her. "We can play twenty questions. Lets see if I can guess what you were thinking about in twenty questions or less and all you have to say is yes or no." she said. "So number one, Is it an object?" she asked again. I shook my head no. "Number two, is it something you drink?" she asked and I replied with another shake of my head. "Okay Number three, is it something you eat?" she asked and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips as I shook my head no again. "Um, Number four, is it a person?" her voice rang and I was hesitant to answer, did I really wanna go down this road, let her know I was thinking about her? It seemed innocent enough, and what were the chances she would guess correctly before she got to twenty.

"Yes" I stated taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Number five, is it a boy?"

"Nope"

"Number six, is it a girl?"

"Well if it isn't a boy it has to be a girl doesn't it?" I answered sarcastically.

"Okay, Number seven, is she someone significant in your life?"

I took a moment to really think about it. She was changing me so I would think that was pretty significant so I nodded my head yes.

"Number eight, is she part of your family?"

"No"

"Number nine, is she a friend?"

"Yes"

"Number Ten, is it Carol?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Naw"

"Number eleven, is she older than you?"

"No"

"Number twelve, do you work with her?"

"Mmhmmm"

"Number thirteen, is it Michonne?"

"Nope"

"Number fourteen, do you like her?"

"Yeah"

"Number fifteen, do you like her as more than a friend?"

"I think so"

"I think she may like you as more than a friend too," she whispered as she leaned in to kiss me. I weaved a hand into her hair to secure her mouth on mine. The kiss wasn't soft but it wasn't needy in sexual desire either. This kiss was gently passionate and it made my chest swell with something I didn't quite understand. The rumbling of distant thunder broke the moment and I pulled away.

"We better get going so we don't get caught in a storm." I said looking at the distant fast moving clouds. We gathered everything up and I pulled up the anchor. By the time we got back to the docks the rain was pouring down but the lightening hadn't gotten to us yet. I docked the boat, grabbed the cooler and helped Beth off the boat as we made a run for it to get to the truck. We were soaked but neither one of cared. Today had been far too perfect for a storm to put a damper on it. We drove back to Beth's in a comfortable silence as the radio played softly and her hand was tangled in mine.

A/N: I hope it was worth the wait ;) Looks like someone might just take the plunge Sorry this chapter took so long to get out to ya'll. Work has been hell but thankfully tomorrow is my Friday...You know what that means! Two full days off to write :) Reviews are appreciated! Thank you to those that have favorited, followed, and reviewed. Thank you to those that have recommended the fic also! Much Love & Bethyl On, Lovelies!


	17. Chapter 17

BETH'S POV

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, HOWEVER I DO LOVE THEM VERY MUCH ;)

A/N: Your reviews, love them! *doing happy dance* I smiled the whole time wrote the last chapter and I hope you guys smiled the whole time you read it :) There's the shift ya'll have been begging for right?! I hope you are ready for more fluffy goodness this chapter :) This chapter is for SharkRae, it may not be EXACTLY what you were wanting but I hope its enough...for now ;)

Damn the rain. Being out on the boat with Daryl had seemed like a dream, he seemed more at peace there, more relaxed and willing to be himself. I came home to a slew of text messages from Sasha asking if I wanted to go to karaoke at The Red Room later tonight. The thought of a girls night was a wonderful idea. I replied to her asking her what and she replied quickly to meet her at her house at 7. I bagged up my curling iron, makeup, and some clothes. I got in the shower taking my time and enjoying the slow sting of the hot water against my skin. I knew the sunscreen wouldn't help much but at least I tried. I knew the reddening of my skin would follow after the sun had gone down. After drying myself off I applied the after sun lotion generously to my skin hoping it would help. I had about an hour to kill before I would have to leave for Sasha's, so I decided food would probably be a good thing if I was going to be drinking tonight. I ran downstairs to the kitchen and found Daddy sitting at the table reading his newspaper.

"How was your date Bethy?" he said as he continued reading.

"It was perfect." I smiled.

"Good, why hadn't I heard about you having a new boyfriend?" he asked looking up at his paper this time.

"We arent together like that, Daddy, we're just friends. I do like him though." I said as I made a salad and sandwich.

"He looked like scared cat left in an alley today when I talked to him. If he was just a friend my presence wouldn't have scared the shit out of him, sugarbug" he laughed. "So are you gonna tell me whats really going on between you two?" he asked. I was trying to find some way out of the conversation, I couldn't rightfully tell Daddy we just screw around. Can anyone say awkward? My phone started ringing and I praised the Lord above for helping a sister out.

"Rain check?"I asked him as I answered my phone. Daddy just rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Hello?" the gruff voice on the phone said.

"Hello," I said in a chipper tone after realizing it was Daryl. 'Speak of the devil.' I laughed.

"Um, I just wanted to let you know, I found yer wallet in my truck. I think it may have fell out of yer purse or somethin." he said shyly.

"Well crap, looks like I need to leave now so I can come get it before I go to Sasha's" I told him. He replied with an okay and I told him I would see him soon before hanging up. I grabbed my bags and said goodbye as I ran out the door. I got to Daryl's house about 15 minutes before I needed to be at Sasha's house. By the time I reached his front door he was already pulling it open for me to enter. "I cant stay long I have to be at Sasha's in 15 minutes." I said turning to him.

"Then lets make the seconds count." he said in a flirty tone as he pinned me to the wall behind me and grabbed my thighs to wrap them around his waist. "I'm addicted to you, Beth." he said as he dragged his lips up the side of my neck, to my lips. It was so low I almost didn't hear it but I had and it sent shivers of need down my spine. I pushed my hips into him and he let out a moan into my mouth. "I want you so bad." he breathed against my lips and the feeling was mutual. I could feel the moisture pooling between my legs and then he pulled away and sat me back down on my feet. "What are we doing Beth?" he sighed out.

"Well I thought we were gonna have sex." I said frustrated.

"Not what I meant. I mean what are we doin here?" he said gesturing in between us.

"I dunno. I guess we are friends that just like to have a little fun. Isn't that what you want?" I said looking up to him but he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"No, I want you to be mine." he said in almost a whisper.

"Yours? What like your girlfriend? I don't think I am understanding what 'Mine' implies." I said as I put two fingers under his chin, forcing him to look up at me.

"I just know I like ya a lot and it scares the shit outta me. I've never needed someone before like I need you. I need to see you, feel you, hear your voice. If that makes you my" he paused for a second, his eyes holding an uneasy feeling. "My girlfriend, then I will do my best to be a good boyfriend to ya Beth. I cant make no promises cause I've never done this before. But you make me want to try and I realized that today on the boat."

"Well, if I'm yours does that mean that you're mine?" I asked in a flirtatious tone. He looked at me and his lips quirked up. He leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss and leaned into me more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He grabbed my hips and slammed me against the wall again but pushed my yoga pants and panties down. I kicked them off my ankles and worked to free his erection. "I need you Daryl."I breathed in his ear after he released my lips from his. One his dick was free from its confines he grabbed my thighs and I wrapped them around his waist. He pushed into me with a grunt.

"I need you too Beth."he breathed as he slide in and out of my body. His thrusts were gentle but powerful all in one. "Come for me baby girl. I need to feel you let go." he said in the sexiest voice. I was rocking my hips, meeting each of his thrust that were starting to get rougher. "Beth"he breathed, "I'm not gonna last much longer sweetheart, you feel too fucking good." he said in rugged breaths. My toes were curling and I knew I was getting close and his voice was spurring me on even more.

"I'm so close." I moaned out. I just needed more. It was as if he was reading my thoughts as he pulled me from the wall and sat me down on the edge of the breakfast bar. Keeping one hand supporting my back he slide the other down to where we were joined and rubbed circles over my clit. His thrusts were increasing in speed and the angle of his thrusts finally cut into the burning ball in my lower stomach and the wave of my climax burned its way through my body, making me shake and scream out his name.

"Oh God Beth, I lo..." and then he moaned in a low, primal, animalistic moan while he released inside of me, continuing my orgasm. He pulled me to his chest as we fought our breathing back to normalcy. "Sorry, I couldn't stop myself." he said as he pulled from me and helped me off the counter. I gave him a questioning look, why the hell was he apologizing for amazing sex? "I couldn't let ya leave without having ya first. I'm sure this addiction ya hold over me is not healthy or normal. I just cant help it." he said as he grabbed my underwear and pants from the floor, holding them out for me to step into, then pulling them up my body.

"I wanted it too." I admitted in a shy voice. He chuckled and placed a kiss on my forehead, tangling his hand in mine as he reached for the wallet on the counter and handing it to me.

"What are you and Sasha doing tonight?" he asked as he walked me out to the Jeep.

"Oh, just a girls night. I'm sure she is just wanting to dig for more details about you." I laughed. He shook his head with a grin.

"I like her. But don't ya be givin her too many details. " he laughed. I climbed into the Jeep and turned the key, rolling the windows down. "Well you ladies have fun tonight. Please be careful. Call if ya need a ride er anythin." he said as he closed my door, leaning through the window to kiss my cheek. "See ya later darlin'." and walked around the front of the Jeep towards his front door. He stopped a few steps shy of his door and turned. "And Beth, please be careful with my heart." he said with a shy smile and turned to walk into the house. Something changed on that boat and it had changed Daryl and our relationship. I was definitely not gonna complain about it though.

I got to Sasha's house around 7:35pm. I knocked on her door and she opened it after a few minutes.

"Where the hell have you been? Did you get lost or something?" she said giving me shit for being late.

"No I forgot my wallet in Daryl's truck so I had to go pick it up." I stated as I walled by her and into her room to start getting ready.

"Oh. OH! Did you get some booty too?" she asked sitting on her bed looking wide eyed and bushy-tailed. I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks and knew I was giving myself away. "Oh my god! You so did!" she squeaked clapping her hands together. "Bethy has gone off the deep end of being a wild child! I never thought I would see the day!" she said laughing.

"Laugh it up! Atleast I am getting some!" I said as I curled my hair and pinned it back in an updo, leaving a few ringlets hang.

"Touche my friend. Hows about being my wing woman tonight?"she said as she threw on her skinny jeans and high heels.

"I think I still owe you for being such a great one without being asked to." I laughed, thinking back to the bodyshot.

"That was pretty epic," she said as I applied my makeup to create a soft smokey eye.

"Well, then. Its set tonight's mission is to get you a man!" I shouted and put on my ivory high low dress, cropped jean jacket, and cowboy boots.

The drive to the next town over consisted of Sasha trying everything in her power to get me to spill details of my date with Daryl and our sex life. She was relentless about it really. The bar was just as the name said, the red room was accented with black furniture and black hanging laps, the bar as glass and the atmosphere was that of a sophisticated darkness. The place was packed as Sasha and I walked our way through the maze of people to the bar to get our first round of drinks.

"Hey don't I know you?" a voice rang out to my left.

"Oh yeah! You came up and helped me with that Civil Wars song. I never did catch your name." I said.

"The name's Gareth. Yours?" he said sticking out his hand for a handshake.

"Beth."I said as I shook his hand firmly.

"Who's that sexy chick you're with?" he asked nodding in Sasha's direction while she paid for our drinks. 'Bingo'

"That's my friend Sasha. Hey Sasha! This is Gareth." I said introducing the two. They seemed to hit it off immediately. "Hey guys I'll be right back. I'm gonna go put a song in." I said and headed for the DJ booth. On my way back to the bar I felt someone tug on my dress only to turn around and be met with Zach's smiling face.

A/N: Cliffhanger! I know ya"ll probably hate me for this but you know I wont leave you hanging long. CREEPY ZACK IS BACK! What did you all think of the chapter? Much Love & Bethyl On!


	18. Chapter 18

DARYL'S POV

AGAIN, I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS.

A/N:Your reviews are amazing! So I was going to jump right back into Beth's pov and the whole Zach mess, but a little birdy, SharkRae, told me yall really needed in Daryl's mind after that near slip of the L word. So. Without further ado ;)

I slid down with my back pressed against the door. Was I growing a vagina? I was pretty sure I wasn't since I had just pounded into Beth, but I almost had a slip. I almost slipped the words I had never spoken in my life. I love you, three of the most powerful words ever spoken but never before uttered from my lips. Was it just a heat of the moment thing? Was I really trying to say I loved feeling her around me? I knew it wasn't the latter option but I wasn't really sure of the first one. A knock rang out from behind me and my chest burst with excitement thinking that maybe Beth had changed her mind and was going to stay with me tonight.

"Hey Jackass, open up!" Merle's voice rang. Fuck, I couldn't deal with him right now. My mind was racing a mile a minute thinking of Beth and the L word I almost let loose. I really couldn't handle Merle's harassment right now. He knocked again. He was a persistent bastard. I opened the door and he barreled through. "Bout time little brother, I was starting ta think ya were ignorin' me." he said as he threw himself down on my couch. "Ya ate yet?" he asked and I replied with a shake of my head. "Good, me either. Lets order some pizza." he said pulling his phone out and calling to place an order for delivery. "Where's blondie? I thought forsure you'd be tappin that."he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"She's out with her friend." I replied.

"Oh shit, ya'll are keepin tabs with each other? This is more serious than I thought! Good for you baby bro." he said patting my shoulder and walking into the kitchen to get us some beers. "Ya'll official yet? I sure hope ya claimed her, she is a pretty piece a tail that one. I'm sure it'd only be a matter of time before her prince charming rescued her from yer ass if ya haven't staked yer claim yet." he said handing me a beer and flopping down on the couch.

"She ain't a piece a meat Merle. I cant claim her, she ain't no piece of property ya pig."I said with a bit of an attitude.

"So she ain't yers?" he asked raising one eyebrow up to challenge my words.

"She is,"I said in a chuckle while shaking my head. He was such a jackass.

"Uh oh baby brother! Are ya saying ya have a girlfriend?" he said with a small bit of shock on his face. I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks.

"Shut up,"I growled out in embarrassment. He laughed and turned the TV on to COPS. He had such a sick sense of humor, making fun of the moron criminals on the show when he himself could've been on there years before. The doorbell rang so I went to answer it, exchanging money for the pizza the young man was holding. I took the pizza to the coffee table and Merle and I dug in. After being so full we were about to pop we fell into a comfortable silence watching the cops chase down a half naked man

"You love Carleen right?" I asked him without my eyes leaving the screen.

"Where the fuck did that come from? Are we gonna do each others hair and nails too? Are ya feelin okay there Darleena? You wanna talk about feelin's and shit?" he spewed out laughing. I glanced away from the TV giving him a death stare. "Alright, alright!" he said throwing his hands up in defense. "Yeah I love her, why ya askin, ya think ya love Goldielocks?" he asked intrigued.

"Her name is Beth!" I spit out. "When did ya know ya loved her?" I asked.

"I dunno. I knew I liked her a lot more than anyone else after our first date. But now that I look back, I had fallin in love with her on that date, she was different, ya know?" he said. I nodded my head knowing exactly what he meant. Beth was different too. "You think you love her?" he asked.

"I dunno." I said shyly shrugging my shoulders, trying to brush off the question I really wasn't ready to answer.

"Baby brother, I can tell ya, if ya have to ask yourself if ya do, ya do. And I know damn well ya wouldn't have even brought the subject up with me if ya weren't thinking about it." he said answering his own question since my answer hadn't been straight. I looked up at him and he had a big smile plastered on his face. "I'm happy fer ya baby brother. I truly am." he said with the smile still in place.

"I almost told her when we were havin sex earlier." I said softly.

"Well, then there's the answer to yer own question. Ya let yourself fall. It may have been heat of the moment to almost say it, but that doesn't mean ya weren't feelin it. You'll say it eventually when yer ready. Don't stress over it. Hell, it took me 4 months to finally give in and let me voice them myself, I fought it tooth and nail. I was a dumbass thinkin if I didn't say it, it wouldn't be true, that I hadn't already fell for the girl." he said thoughtfully. "Just do me a favor, don't be stubborn like yer brother. Don't fight it, its worth the plunge baby brother." he said as he stood up from the couch. "Now are we done being girls for the night? I really gotta take a piss. Ya need another beer?" he asked. I just chuckled shaking my head no and gestured to the bathroom.

The rest of the night consisted of Merle drinking about 5 more beers while watching TV, commentating. Around midnight Carleen came by and picked Merle's drunk ass up. And now I was alone. I had sent Beth a few text messages telling her I was hoping she was having fun, asking if she was having fun, and asking if everything was alright. She hadn't replied and my thoughts were racing yet again. Had she realized my almost slip during sex earlier? Did it scare her away? Did I scare her off by telling her to be careful with my heart? I was falling for the girl and my big fucking mouth was pushing her away, just fucking great! I was ruining our relationship singlehandedly when it had just begun. Good job Dixon! I was still nursing the second beer of the night and the liquid was bitter and warm. I got up from the couch and was pouring it down the drain of the kitchen sink when my phone starting ringing. I quickly threw it down into the sink hearing it shatter as I ran for my phone.

"Hello?"

"Daryl, its Beth. Um I know its late and you have to work tomorrow morning but could you please come pick me up? Sasha isn't ready to leave yet and I want outta here." she said over the loud music in the background.

"Where are you? Is everything alright?" I asked and then I heard a man's voice in the background and he sounded too close to Beth for my liking.

"Awww come on Beth, don't leave. We are just starting to have fun." the man said and I was clinching my fists as I made my way to retrieve my boots.

"Get away from me!" she yelled at him. "We are at The Red Room. Daryl, be careful on your way please. I will be fine, I just need you to make it here, okay?" she asked.

"I'm on my way babe." I said as I grabbed my keys off the counter and made my way to the truck. "Ya gonna stay on the phone with me?" I asked as I started the truck and pulled out onto the road.

"Yeah. I missed you tonight. Can I tell you how weird it is to be at a bar and not have you here?" she laughed.

"Its not weird." I answered with a smile and then I heard a gasp and then the line was silent. "Beth?" but there was no answer until I was met with the sound of the call ending. I pushed my foot down on the accelerator determined to get to Beth in less than the 30 minutes it usually took to get there.

A/N: I feel reallyyyyyy bad for doing this to you guys...two cliffhangers in one day and both of them being left unanswered. I know its torture. :( please don't hate me lol I promise that I wont drag this out for you. The next chapter will answer them both as to what hell is going on with Beth. I am already working on chapter 19 and I am sure Carowen wont let me end the day without posting it. Lol I already have chapter 19 and 20 mapped out in my mind So it'll just be the process of getting it written out. Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Much love ya'll & Bethyl On!


	19. Chapter 19

BETH'S POV

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.

A/N: I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It gave me a couple good laughs and lots of feels :) Hope you guys are strapped in tight. This rollercoaster is about to leave the station and take you on one hell of a ride for the next two chapters. Hope you find somewhere along the ride you still enjoy it.

"Hey I didn't know you lived around here." Zack said and she glanced over my body. "I didn't think I would see ya again until we got back to college." he added.

"Yeah um, I'm just here for the night with Sasha. You remember her right?" I said with a condescending tone. His smile faultred a little but still remained on his face. A slow song came on and he grabbed my wrist trying to pull me to the dance floor. "I should really get back."I said as I pulled my hand from his grasp and walked back ti Sasha who was completely unaware of my arrival back. I downed my glass and asked the bartender for another. I was going to need all the help I could get to make it through tonight. Hours passed as I toggled between sitting beside Sasha chatting with Gareth, and going up to the stage to do a few songs. Zach was in full creeper mode. He was continuously staring and giving me what he probably thought was a sexy smile but in reality had to be the creepiest thing I had ever seen. I was taking my 4th shot of the night with Gareth and Sasha when I felt hands slide around my hips.

"Hello Beautiful, I seen you watchin me tonight." Zach whispered in my ear. Sasha was completely oblivious to my situation, too drunk and wrapped up in flirting with Gareth. I pulled his hands off me and threw them back to his sides.

"Zach I am not interested. You are dating or fucking one of my friends. And even if you weren't I wouldn't be interested." I said as I turned to face him. He was way too close and was invading my personal space. I placed my hands on his chest to push him away but he held his ground and grabbed my wrists pulling me towards the dance floor for the slow song that started. "Zach please stop!" I said trying to pull away from me. He let go of my wrists long enough to wrap his hands around my lower back and press himself into me, swaying us from side to side with the music. I struggled against him pushing at his chest. I was ready to leave. I needed to call Daryl and leave.

"Dude, get your hands off the lady. She is obviously not enjoying this dance or your company." a young guy said over my shoulder. "Zach, what the fuck is your problem man, leave her alone." he said trying to talk some sense into Zach. Zach just glared at the guy and released me. I ran to the bar calling Daryl.

"Hello?" he said with a worried tone.

"Daryl, its Beth. Um I know its late and you have to work tomorrow morning but could you please come pick me up? Sasha isn't ready to leave yet and I want outta here." I said.

"Where are you? Is everything alright?" Daryl asked sounding even more worried.

"Awww come on Beth, don't leave. We are just starting to have fun." Zach said close to my other ear.

"Get away from me!" I yelled at him pushing him away. "We are at The Red Room. Daryl, be careful on your way please. I will be fine, I just need you to make it here, okay?" I asked.

"I'm on my way babe. Ya gonna stay on the phone with me?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah. I missed you tonight. Can I tell you how weird it is to be at a bar and not have you here?" I laughed.

"Its not weird." he answered and I could hear the smile in his voice which in turn caused me to smile before the phone was ripped away from my hand and slammed down on the bar.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed out as I caught the attention of everyone in the bar. I turned to find Zach hovering over me with anger etched on his face as he continued to slam my cell phone on the bar until it was left in pieces. His hand was bleeding from the glass but he didn't seem to care as he cupped my face.

"Why are you trying to run from me sweetheart."he said with gritted teeth.

"Zach! Leave her the hell alone you sick fuck!" Sasha said pushing him away. Gareth was asking the bartender to have the bouncers escort Zach out and I couldn't have felt more relieved.

"Don't ever touch me again!" I yelled at him as he was being pulled towards the front door. I turned to Sasha.

"Oh my god, I am such an awful friend. Did he hurt you?" she asked as she wet a napkin and wiped away the blood from Zach's hand on my cheek. I shook my head no. "Has he been bugging you all night?" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders as I looked down. "God I feel like shit. I've been so wrapped up in talking with Gareth that I wasn't paying attention to you. I totally ruined Ladies Night."she said chastising herself.

"Stop, you did not ruin Ladies Night. I would've been fine if that prick hadn't been here." I said trying to make her feel less like shit. "Hey good news is tonight's objective was met! it looks like you two are really hitting it off."I said smiling at her. She smiled back and spilled about how cute he was and how much they had in common. Gareth came back from overseeing Zach being kicked out and asked Sasha if she was ready to leave. She glanced at me. " Don't worry about me, Daryl is on his way to pick me up." I said giving her a smile. "You two have fun." I said wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. She giggled and gave me a hug telling me she would call me tomorrow. I nodded and they left as I was finishing up my drink. Shit, my phone. Well so much for her being able to call me tomorrow. And then I realized Daryl wouldn't be able to get ahold of me when he got here either, so I paid my tab and walked out the front door. He wasn't here yet so I leaned against the far end of the building, fiddling with my fingernails and trying to keep my balance. I thought I could hear Daryl's truck in the distance when I was grabbed and pulled around the corner of the building. the alley was dark and I was pinned to the wall as my eyes adjusted and found Zach's face inches from mine. He had my arms pinned above my head and was running his other hand all over my body. I struggled against him trying to knee him in the balls, get my hands from his grasp, trying to head butt him but was blocke or dodged. The alcohol in my bloodstream making me sluggish in my efforts. Tears were running down my face and I heard Daryl frantically screaming my name in the distance. I cried out his name as loud as I could hoping he would hear me.

DARYL'S POV

I pulled up to the bar and Beth was no where in sight. I parked the truck and went into the bar searching for her in the large crowd. She was no where. I ran back out the front door and called out her name and my blood ran cold when I heard her cry out my name in a strangled sob. The fear was quickly replaced with rage when I saw her, pinned to the building and her assailant's hand running up her thigh and raising the hem of her dress.

"It'd be best for you to release her before I stomp a mud puddle in your ass, mother fucker." I growled out as I stepped down the alley. He stilled and pulled the assaulting hand away from her leg.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, asshole?" he answered back. I stopped in my tracks firsting my hands next to me.

"Beth's." I growled before I took off in a run and tackled his ass to the wet pavement. I was seeing red as I pounded my fist into his face until his face was left bloodied and his eyes had closed.

"Is he dead?" I heard her small voice over my shoulder. I checked his pulse and shook my head before standing up and turning to her. Her mascara was running along her cheeks in the wake of her tears.

"Did he?" I asked as I stepped closer to her and she shook her head as she released a few quiet sobs. I pulled her to my chest and kissed the top of her head. "Thank god. Lets go." I said as I scooped her up bridal style and carried her to my truck, placing her in the passenger seat and closing the door.

The drive back was quiet and she just stared out the side window. I could see her breathing had changed and realized she must have fell asleep so I drove to my place not knowing where Sasha's house was and knowing her car must've been left there. I tried to wake her when we got to my place but she was sound asleep. I unlocked to door to the house and walked back to the truck to get her out. I carried her straight to my room and laid down next to her in my bed, fully clothed.

"Goodnight Love." I whispered into her hair as I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arm around her and drifted to sleep.

A/N: Thank you Carowen for the one liner ;) 3 updates in one day! And its still early in the day! Maybe, just maybe I can get another update out before the day ends. Have you ever heard of such a thing? 4 updates in 1 day?! Reviews are much appreciated :) ya'll really spurr me on ;) Much Love & Bethyl on!


	20. Chapter 20

DARYL'S POV

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. TWD DOES AND MR. GIMPLE BEST GIVE US SOME BETHYL!

A/N: Sorry lovelies but shits about to get really heavy. :( You cant say you weren't warned.

I woke up before Beth and hopped into the shower. I was just about to get out of the shower when I heard the scream. It chilled me to my core, I jumped from the shower and ran to the side of the bed crouching next to her side of the bed.

"Beth?" I said softly as I touched her back lightly. She shot up and scurried away from me. "Its just me." I said, not standing up afraid of spooking her, I had completely forgot to grab a towel in the hurry to get to her. I cursed at myself for being so damn stupid. She had just been attacked and here I was crouched next to her butt-ass naked, good going Dixon. She was rubbing at her wrists and that was when I realized they were bruised. I could feel bile trying to reach its way up my throat but I fought against it. "Are ya okay?" I asked and her eyes shot up from her wrists to meet mine while tears started to form in hers. I reached out to touch her but she recoiled.

"Don't." she said in a weak voice and I could feel my heart breaking. I grabbed a blanket that was on the floor at the foot of the bed and wrapped it around my waist before standing up and walking into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me, letting go of the blanket around my waist and swatting everything of my counter in one swoop, everything crashing to the floor as I gripped the counter and fought the urge to punch the mirror. I knew Beth probably wouldn't want to be intimate anytime soon but she wouldn't even let me touch her. He took all of that away from us. I should've killed the fucker. There was a light knock at the door.

"Daryl, can you take me to my Jeep?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Ah, yeah. Just let me get dressed."I replied as I gave myself one look in the mirror and tried to calm myself. I had a beautiful but broken woman I needed to remain calm for. The tension from my body disappeared and my eyes softened in the mirror. I walked into my walk-in closet and grabbed some underwear, socks, jeans and a t-shirt throwing it all on and walking out into the empty bedroom. When I got to the first floor I found the front door and realized she must be waiting for me outside. I grabbed my keys from the counter unlocked the truck as I locked up the house. "Here put in Sasha's address." I said as I handed her my phone.

"He broke my phone." she stated as she put in the address and handed it back. She just stared out the side window as she did the night before. Sasha's apartment complex was only about 10 minutes away from my house. I pulled into the driveway next to her Jeep. "Thanks." she said simply throwing me a forced grin and slid out of the truck. I was in the foulest of moods for the rest of the day. Thankfully Dale and the guys in the garage could tell it was a day to leave me alone. I was going to take my bike home tonight and have Merle drive me back later to pick up my truck but the rain shower had made the decision of leaving my bike. I left work, driving to the closest Apple store to get Beth a new phone. I had to call Glenn so he could ask Maggie was cell phone provider she went through.

"Why are you buying my sister a new phone?" Maggie said getting on the line.

"Somebody broke it last night while she was out with Sasha." I answered, leaving out the part that it was some creep that later attacked her.

"Oh, well that is sweet of you. Are you guys an item now or do you always buy your fuck buddies new phones?" she said sarcastically. I could hear the venom in her voice.

"Look, I get it, ya don't like me. Most people don't. But I care about yer sister. Deal with it." I said and then hung up. I knew I was going to get cussed out later by Maggie. My phone rang as I stuffed it in my pocket, I just ignored it. I didn't have time for her shit and I really wasn't in the mood for it either. I got her phone and headed back to meet her at the bar since she was supposed to be at work tonight. When I got there her Jeep was no where in sight. The bar was swamped and Michonne was running back and forth along the bar trying to help as many customers as possible. I rounded behind the bar stuffing the phone box behind the register and taking orders to help Michonne.

"She called me and said she wasn't gonna make it in tonight." she said pouring a drink. I nodded. "You don't look so good yourself. Something I need to know?" she asked.

"Not my story ta give." I growled out, helping the next customer. After about an hour, things had started to calm down as the band started.

"Daryl!" I heard Sasha's voice shout. The sound of her voice made me cringe. I nodded to Michonne gesturing to the office, letting her I would be back in the office.

"Come with me." I growled out to Sasha and she followed me to the office. "Where the fuck did ya go last night?" I asked shutting the door behind us.

"Um, we went to The Red Room and I met a guy named Gareth. Zach showed up and started shit with Beth but we got him kicked out. Beth told me you were picking her up, so I left with Gareth. Where is Beth, isnt she supposed to be working tonight? I've been trying to get ahold of her all day." she said completely confused.

"Yeah she was supposed to be working, she ain't feelin up to it. And her phone is broke, don't remember that, dumb college bitch? And then ya leave your best friend at a bar after she was being harassed by some maniac? What a good friend you are!" I snap out at her.

"Beth is a big girl, she can take care of her damned self and she told me to go ahead and leave, that she was waiting on you, asshole!" she snapped back.

"Well apparently she ain't! She damn near got raped next to that little bar ya left her at! Thank god I got there when I did or the crazy sumbitch woulda done it!" I screamed out at her. I was steaming, I never raised a hand to a woman but wanted to smack this dumb bitch for putting Beth in harms way in the first place.

"Wait, he was still there?" she asked as her face fell and she sat down in the seat behind her.

"He was putting his hand up her dress when I got there, had her pinned to the building." I said trying to calm down. Sasha looked broken. She put her face I her hands and started to cry.

"I should've known better. I should've known he wouldn't have left. What the hell is wrong with me? I was so wrapped up in a guy that I completely dismissed my best friend and she almost gets raped." she said before sobbing into her hands.

"Sasha, she needs somebody. She wasn't herself this mornin, she wouldn't let me touch her, she said only a handful of words, she just cut me off, pulled away completely. I just got her Sasha, I cant lose her." I said as I sat in the chair next to her running my hands over my face and through my hair.

"I'm so sorry Daryl." she said as she tried to stop crying.

"I'm not the one ya should be apologizin to." I said and she nodded standing up to walking the door.

"Oh wait, can you take this to her. Shes just gotta turn it on and program it." I said handing her the iPhone box.

"Birthday present?" she asked looking up at me. I furrowed my brows in confusion. "That's what makes all of this worse, her birthday is Saturday." she said shaking her head.

"Fuck." I swore under my breath.

"You didn't know did you?" she asked chuckling. I shook my head no.

"I'm gonna call ya tomorrow. We gotta do something for her." I said and she gave me a nod with a smile. She left and about a half hour later a got a one word text from Beth, 'Thanks'. It wasn't much but it was enough, for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dale told me Beth called out of work when I got to the garage Friday morning. I called Sasha at lunch and told her to call all of Beth's friends and tell them to meet at the bar at 6:30pm tomorrow. It had been a pretty slow day at the garage so I told Dale I was taking the rest of day off and that I wouldn't be in tomorrow either. I told him I would come in on Sunday to finish anything that needed to be finished on Sunday. I stopped at the bar and told Michonne to order some food for a party on Saturday and told her to change the sign saying we would be closed Saturday until 10pm and to make sure to call and tell Beth she needed her to come in at 7pm to do inventory before the bar opened up. I stopped by Ed's to see Carol.

"Hey Pookie! What'd I do to be blessed with a visit?" she said as she met me on the porch.

"I have a favor to ask." I said as I gave her a hug.

"Oh yeah! What can I do for ya?" she said as she sat down on one of the chairs sitting on her porch.

"I am kinda throwing a birthday party for Beth and I need someone to do decorations. Do you think you can help me out?" I asked.

"Absolutely! Anything for my Pookie. This girl must be pretty special, throwing a party for her huh?" she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah," I chuckled, "She's definitely special."

"Wow. I don't think I've seen someone so much in love" she said observing me. I looked at her and smiled.

"I gotta go, here's $200, make me proud." I said as I handed her thr cash and got back in my truck. My next stop, the farm. But I had to make a few calls on the way.

"You know how much shit you got me in yesterday?" Glenn answered.

"I'm sorry dude. Shits just been rough the past few days."I said with a chuckle knowing Maggie must have taken her anger out on him.

"Yeah, yeah. What do ya want?" he asked.

"You with Maggie?" I asked.

"No, she is having a late lunch down at the cafe with her dad, why whats up?" he asked intrigued a little.

"Text me her number please, I need to talk to her. And be at the bar tomorrow at 6:30pm." I said and hung up. A few minutes later I received a text from Glenn with Maggie's phone number.

"Hello who is this?" she answered.

"First, don't start screaming, this is Daryl, and secondly I am sorry for yesterday." I answered back.

"Okay, did you call just to apologize for being an ass?" she asked and I could hear her dad chastising her in the background for cursing.

"No, I wanted to let ya know we are throwing Beth a private birthday party tomorrow at the bar. Be there at 6:30pm, and bring your dad." I said with a begging tone.

"Really? Okay, we will be there." she said with enthusiasm.

"And Maggie, please keep your dad away from the farm for the next hour. He scares the piss outta me." I laughed.

"Got it covered, but id be more afraid of Beth with the mood shes been in the past 2 days." she said with a laugh.

"I'll try my best to get our Beth back." I said with a smile and hung up, pulling up the long driveway of the farm house. My heart was suddenly in my stomach as I hopped out of the truck and walked up to the front door. I knocked twice before Beth answered the door. She looked defeated but she still looked beautiful to me.

"What do you want?" she said dismissing me and walking out to the wicker chair on the porch.

"Beth, please, stop blowing me off. Stop shutting the world out." I said as I walked to her and crouched infront of her. "I miss ya." I said softly as I looked up at her.

"I cant." she said blandly.

"Sweetheart, you are starting to worry everyone. We want our Beth back. He didn't just take power from ya, he took you from us." I said softly, trying hard not to let my emotions bubble to the surface.

"Easy for you to say Mr. Badass." she said as she got up and stepped past me. "I don't wanna argue. I just cant stand everyone's 'Let life in and it'll get better' attitudes." she screamed at me before running down the stairs and out past the barn to the field. I stood up and followed her. I didn't have a choice. She was standing in the middle of the field, her shoulders shaking from sobs I could hear from yards away. I stopped a few feet from her.

"I told ya to be careful with my heart and you are breakin it Beth." I let out in a rugged breath. "I need you. I miss you." She turned to me, tears streaming down her face. "I love you Beth. And that is what scares me more than anything else. And ta see ya sittin here crying over that fuckface kills me. It is tearing me to shreds knowin you are hurtin. Id do anything to make that go away. Ya just gotta give me the chance." Her sobbing stopped and she leaped towards me, wrapping her arms around me starting to cry again.

"Daryl, I need you, more than anything." she said through the sobs. And I sat down and pulled her down on my lap letting her let go of all the tears she needed to shed. Once she was done she looked up at me expectantly. I gently pressed my lips to hers letting her take the lead in what she wanted. I was completely at her disposal. It was the first time I had given to reigns to anyone. But I wanted her to be the one in power. She needed it and so did I. I laid down pulling her with me. He lifted from my lips and straddled my hips with hers, I fought the groan trying to escape my throat not knowing what would ruin the moment for her. She just sat there, the sunlight shining through her hair.

"I love you too, Daryl Dixon." she said in a whisper and kissed me again. We spent the next 30 minutes with Beth laying on me, head on my chest in the field. The crunch of gravel pulled us from our comfortable silence. "Daddy must be home." she said standing up and holding a hand out to me. I stood up and entwined our fingers. We walked back to the house meeting Hershel and Maggie who were exiting her car. The glanced at our hands that were wrapped with the others and Beth's face, then gave me a smile, walking into the house.

"Hey babe, I gotta go, can I pick you up for your shift at The Hiding Spot tomorrow?"I said stopped a few feet from my truck. She nodded finally giving me one of her honest and blinding smiles. I gave her a quick peck knowing Maggie was probably watching the whole interaction, and then got in my truck as I watched her walk up to her front door before leaving to go meet Sasha.

A/N: Damnit! I missed meeting the mark of having 4 updates in one day by 45 minutes (Central Time). Lol Sorry yall, the chapter just took over and I couldnt stop. Big thanks to Carowen for all her support this chapter. I really hope yall enjoyed the chapter and the journey this day of Bethylmas (in BetaGirl09's description) so I am holding steady at 79 follows for the past few days, do as an incentive, when/if I reach 100 I promise to provide you the best Bethyl goodness ;) Much love yall & Bethyl on!


	21. Chapter 21

BETH'S POV

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.

A/N: Your reviews I love, honestly ya'll make my day ;) Here it is! Birthday time! Hope its everything you were hoping for!

He loved me. The moment he had uttered the words the tattered walls around my heart that I had been building over the past few days, shattered, allowing my heart to swell so much it felt like it might just burst out of my chest. I spent so much time trying to push him away, anyone away, but then Sasha came over the night before and let me cry, just cry. She hadn't probed me with questions, she just listened to me cry. After the crying finished she told me about her conversation with Daryl and told me she could see he cared deeply for me but until he uttered those three little words today I hadn't really thought too much into it.

"Things look serious between you two." Daddy said as I was walking up the stairs to my room. I paused to turn towards him, "So he is your boyfriend then?" he asked and I nodded to answer his question. "He seems like a good guy, invite him to dinner one night, I'd like to get to know the man." he stated and then walked into the kitchen. I walked up the stairs to text Sasha.

'Daryl just dropped by ~Beth'

I jumped in the shower, deciding I was going to go to work tonight. The shower had been my 5th one in the past 2 days but this one wasn't spent scrubbing until my skin was raw like the times before. No this time was the shower was actually enjoyed. I dried myself off quickly and wrapped the towel around myself and laid down in bed. I had about 2 hours before I had to be to work so I decided to take a much needed nap since I hadn't really slept much. Just as I was drifting off to sleep my phone dinged with a text message from Sasha asking me what happened. I called her but got her voicemail. I got a quick message from Sasha saying she was busy and couldn't answer. I wrote her back telling her I would just talk to her later and then closed my eyes drifting off.

I woke up to 3 missed phone calls from Michonne and realized I was an hour and a half late for work. I jumped up throwing my unbrushed hair up in a messy bun and throwing on a pair of boyshort underwear, sports bra, my gray shirt with the angel wings on the back, my baggy worn flare jeans, and slipping my flip flops on as I ran out the door. I sped the whole way to work, thankful no cops were around. I ran into the building, pushing my way through bodies and made my way behind the bar. I mouthed 'I'm Sorry' to Michonne who just nodded and continued helping customers. The band started and the crowd migrated to the dance floor, giving Michonne and I a small break.

"Whats up with you and Dixon?" she said walking over to me.

"We're together." I stated simply.

"No, he was in a foul mood yesterday. You guys get into a fight or somethin?" she asked. I shook my head rubbing the light bruises on my wrists. "Did he do that to ya? I am gonna beat his ass, boss man or not!" she said smoothly. I laughed a little at her protectiveness and told her what had actually happened. The night went by pretty quickly since the bar was packed. Daryl hadn't showed up tonight which was odd because I cant really recall a night he wasn't here since I started. I helped Michonne close up the bar and headed for my Jeep. There was a single red rose propped under my windshield wiper with a piece of paper.

'Had some stuff come up, see you at 6:30pm Darlin. Love, Daryl.'

I smiled, looking around the parking lot just incase he had still been there but was met with nothing. I chuckled to myself, for someone that hasn't done relationships before, he never ceased to amaze me with this sweet caring side that he never knew existed within himself. I got home and quietly climbed the stairs to my bedroom. I placed the note and rose on my nightstand before changing into sweatpants. I laid in bed closing my eyes and letting my exhaustion wash over me before falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning and walked in the kitchen for breakfast before I had to head to the shop to work. I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat at the table. The house seemed too quite and it was weird. Usually Daddy would be reading his newspaper with the radio on some talk show. I finished my cereal and decided to go get dressed for work at the shop. I got to the shop early but Dale was already there pushing Daryl's bike out to a parking spot.

"Hey Beth, you are going to have to run the front alone today, I am working in Daryl's bay. Anything that doesn't get done today he will take care of tomorrow." he said as he kicked out the kickstand and released the bike.

"Is he not coming in today?" I asked and he shook his head. It was lunch before I realized the date. A customer asking for the date to write on her check. It was my birthday. Wow, how had I not realized this already! I caught a glimpse of the almost gone bruises on my wrist and realized I knew exactly why I hadn't realized it was my birthday. My mind had still been racing over that night and the more I thought about, the more I realized I really needed to learn how to defend myself. A ringing of the bell on the front door awoke me from my thoughts and I looked up seeing a young boy, he couldn't have been older than 13. The boy was holding a small vase that had a mix of brightly colored orchids and lilies. He sat them down on the counter and gave me a small nod before turning and walking out the door. I grabbed the small card that was stuffed in the middle of the flowers. It read Happy Birthday but no name was written. I looked up towards the boy's retreating form and found Dale talking to Rick. It had to have been Daryl because even though Rick was a nice guy, I barely knew him so flowers for my birthday would've been odd. I plucked a lily from the bouquet and slid it over the top of my ear, taking a picture and sending it to Daryl. He replied with a smiley face. I pushed Daryl's bike back into his bay at the end of the night before Dale locked up the shop. I rushed home knowing I would get home and only have 1 hour to get ready for work before Daryl would be picking me up. I curled my hair, putting it half up, tugged my light pink skinny jeans up my legs, putting on my flowy white tank top with the big sequin heart, chucks, and leather jacket. I took one last look in the mirror and decided to put on some eye liner on with some mascara. I skipped down the stairs and grabbed the pink lily from earlier and placed it above my ear as a reminder of how sweet Daryl was. There was a light knock on the door and I ran to answer it. I opened the door to see the most dapper Daryl I had ever seen. He was wearing a nice pair of fitted jeans that I couldn't wait to stare at his ass in and a untucked black button down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Hey." he said shyly.

"Hey." I said as I leaned up to place a soft kiss to his perfect lips. "Well don't you clean up nice!" I smiled against his lips. I pulled away to see the shy grin spread across his face along with a light blush. He was so damn sexy.

"You ready to go?" he asked as he stepped aside to let me walk out the door. I nodded closing and locking the door behind me. He held my door open to climb into the truck closing it lightly and hopping into the driver's seat. His arm was resting on the center console so I tangled my fingers in his to hold his hand. Once I was comfortably holding his hand he lifted our entwined hands to his lips and kissed the back of my hand without breaking eye contact with the road.

We were walking up to the front door of the bar when he gently grabbed my hips and pulled my back flush against the front of his body, asking me to close my eyes. I closed my eyes and he guided me into the front door. Daryl still had his hands gripping my hips firm but gentle. I could heard his breathing in my ear and felt his grip on my hips tighten and I was hoping the place was empty and he was going to reenact our first night together, but he whispered a low 'Happy Birthday Beth' and released his hold on me. I sighed at the loss of contact and stepped backwards to press myself against him again. I wanted him, no, needed him. His arm wrapped around me, his hand stretched out and placed firmly in place on my stomach. He let out a small chuckle by my ear.

"Open your eyes now." he whispered before adding, "Before you start something I cant bring myself to stop." My center pooled with heat but then I opened my eyes and my blood went cold. There were atleast 50 pairs of eyes staring at Daryl and I. Including Daddy who was standing front and center of the group, watching the whole thing unfold. My face felt on fire, I had never been more embarrassed in my life! I stepped away from Daryl and his hand dropped from my stomach and was stuffed into his pants pocket. The nervous half smile on his face made it apparent that he was just as embarrassed as myself. I lost Daryl in the crowd of people that surrounded me with 'Happy Birthdays'. It wasn't until later that I found him manning the bar and pouring drinks with Michonne for guests.

"Who is that tall drink of sexy?" Rosita asks me nodding over to Daryl who was talking with Rick and Lori.

"That's Daryl." I smile.

"Goodie goodie Beth has herself a bad boy girls!" Sasha jokes. I smacked her playfully and Tara walked over.

"So that's the mystery man that Sasha has been blowing my phone up about." Tara said smiling.

"Shut up guys! Sasha I am so kicking your ass and your loose lips!" I joked.

The place looked amazing. There was streamers drapped all over the place with balloons taking place of the ceiling with the strings hanging freely. Part of the bar was lined with different snack foods and presents.

"I wonder who decorated?" I wondered aloud.

"That would be me," I heard from over my shoulder and seen Carol with a huge smile on her face.

"It looks amazing. Doesn't look like the same place!" I said as she gave me a hug unexpectedly.

"Thanks Darlin' but you should really be thanking your man over there. He is the one that planned all of this." she said looking over towards Daryl. I couldn't believe it, but then it all made sense, him not being at the bar last night or at work this morning.

"Yes, I will definitely have to thank him." I said thoughtfully knowing I had just the right way to do so. "Well happy birthday sweetheart. Ed and I have got to get going we have to go pick up Sofia from her Grandma's" she said starting to walk past me but she stopped and looked back at me, "You're special Beth, don't forget that. I hope you realize how in love Daryl is with you. He deserves someone good. I am glad he has finally found it." Then she grabbed Ed's hand and headed for the door waving a goodbye to Daryl. I walked over to Daddy who was talking with Glenn and Rick.

"There's our Birthday Girl!" Daddy said giving me a hug. "Enjoying yourself Bethy?" he asked and I nodded excitedly. "Good! Daryl did a good job. I have to say between this, your happiness, and the opinions of these two, he seems like a Dad's dream boyfriend." he said chuckling with a hearty laugh and I had to laugh too glad my dad didn't know how we had ended up where we were now. Glenn and Rick just smiled at me.

"I think Beth is special, I have never in my years of knowing Daryl, seen him so happy and sweet on someone." Rick said serious, making eye contact with me to make sure he got the point across. This was a big deal, because this wasn't a normal thing for Daryl. I nodded to him and he gave me a gorgeous smile before Lori pulled him out to the dance floor for a slow dance with Glenn and Maggie following.

"I am headed out baby girl its getting late and I gotta wake up early for Church in the morning." Daddy said giving me a hug and kiss on the top of my head. "Have a good time tonight Bethy."

A fast paced song came on next and soon the couples that were on the dance floor were joined by Rosita, Patrick, Tara, Sasha, Gareth, Lizzie, and Mika. It was so odd seeing everyone outside of the college life but it was refreshing at the same time, knowing all the friends I had would be willing to travel to out little town to celebrate my birthday made me feel so blessed.

"You having fun?" Daryl asked as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You are amazing you know that?" said looking back at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and gave me that adorable crooked grin. "Come one lets dance!" I said pulling him to the dance floor.

"Beth I don't dance. I'm no good at it." he said playfully resisting me.

"Its just like sex Daryl." I said pulling him up behind me and putting his hands on my hips. "And I already know you are good at that." I said flirtatiously. He groaned and moved with me following my hips with his. "See not so bad." I said teasing him.

"Beth." he said in a warning tone when I grounded my ass against his crotch. The music stopped and he turned me around fast in his arms, cupping my face and putting his forehead against mine. "Girl, ya can't be doing shit like that to me in public. I can't promise I'm always going to be able to resist and be a gentleman." he whispered to me before the next song started. I smirked at him knowing he would see it and know that was accepting the challenge. He grabbed my hand pulling me to the office and closed the door behind us. He pushed me against the door with force and slammed his mouth down on mine, nipping at my lips and his tongue begging for entrance. I moaned against his lips pushing myself against the large bulge in the front of his pants.

"Beth? Daryl?" Michonne broke us apart through the door, "We have to open in 30 minutes, we doing the presents and shit?" she asked. Daryl groaned in frustration and pulled away from me, tucking a stray hair behind my hair.

"I'll be out in a minute. Gotta calm down first." he said motioning towards the bulge in his pants. I bit my lip looking up at him through my lashes. "Get outta here, ya aren't helpin the problem." he growled turning away from me. I turned pulling the door open and taking a step out of the door when he spoke up, "Don't start without me." I shot him a smile and closed the door behind me. Michonne had turned the music of the jukebox down and was standing on the bar trying to get everyone's attention. Daryl had emerged from the room before everyone was gathered at the bar. The first gift I opened was from Rick and Lori, a pair of black riding boots.

"I guessed on the size, I hope they fit! Rick insisted you needed some since you are hanging out with this one." she said gesturing to Daryl. I thanked them and received the next gift from Merle and Carleen, there was a makeup case full of different Mac products and a shirt that said 'I'm with stupid', the shirt obviously from Merle.

"Do I wear this when I hang out with you?" I asked giving him some sass. He laughed one of his hearty laughs.

"Touche! Happy Birthday Goldielocks." he said and smiled. Maggie and Glenn had gotten me a spa day at one of the nice spas in Atlanta and Sasha had gotten me a Lifeproof case for my new phone. The rest were cards holding money and gift cards. I thanked everyone for coming out and for the gifts and cards before everyone started singing Happy Birthday as Michonne appeared from the cooler with a birthday cake. I closed my eyes hard, thinking of my wish and blew out the candles. Daryl pulled me off to the side handing me a large rectangular box shyly. I gently opened the box, 4 tickets sitting neatly on top of the tissue paper.

"Guns N Roses? And John Mayer? Daryl these are first row!" I squealed giving him my brightest smile.

"Keep goin'"he said gesturing to the box. I pealed the flaps of the tissue paper back revealing a leather book with a large B.G. on the front. I lifted the book finding there were ties on either side of the book to keep it closed. I pulled the tie and opened the book, blank sheet music pages staring back at me. "Fer yer music." he said softly. I could feel the tears starting to sting my eyes. This had to be the most thoughtful gift I had ever received in my life. I sat the book down throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him. He pulled back with a chuckle, "Ya like it then?" and I nodded a yes unable to form words for the beautiful man in front of me. He pulled a smaller box from his pants pocket and opened it showing me the beautiful silver necklace with a guitar pendant that had a music note in place of where the strings would be. He looked up at me hesitantly and a tear I had held back rolled down my cheek. His face fell and he placed the box on the bar next to us and wiped the tear away. "Did I do somethin wrong? Of course I did, yer cryin." he said pulling away from me and running his hands through his hair with frustration with himself.

"Daryl, its perfect... You're perfect... Everything is perfect." I said to him grabbing the box from the counter and pulling the necklace out. "Will you put it on me?" I asked holding it out to him with my most earth-shattering smiles. He took the necklace from me and I turned around lifting my hair out of the way. He secured it around my neck and kissed the exposed skin at the crook of my neck and shoulder.

"I love ya Beth." he whispered to me before pulling away and gathering all the gifts and taking them out to load them in his truck. It wasn't until I watched him disappear out the front door that I realized everyone was staring, and I was sure they had been watching our entire interaction.

A/N: Sorry for the break. But as you can tell I had my work cut out for me this chapter. I struggled with a gift that wouldnt be too corny, thank you Carowen for your brilliance! Thank you guys for all the reviews and love! I would love to make Bethylmas an everyday thing but being a mom of twin 3 year olds and working full time kinda gets in the way of it :( Being an adult sucks ;) lol jk But anywho, hope you guys loved the chapter and it was worth the wait. I always feel SUPER guilty making you wait longer than a day for an update so I seriously cannot apologize enough to you guys to make me feel better about it being 2 days with no update. Much Love & Bethyl On my lovelies :)


	22. Chapter 22

DARYL'S POV

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. TWD DOES...AND IT BURNS MY ASS! LOL JK

CAN I JUST VOICE HOW BADASS THAT TRAILER WAS!

A/N: Thank you to everyone that has followed, reviewed, and favorited this fic :) Ya'll rock...you can Find me on twitter and tumblr thejennakshow or thejennakayshow :) Feel free to contact me on there if you have any ideas or just wanna shoot the shit ;) Much Love! Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter ;) WARNING: SMUTTY GOODNESS TO BE HAD DURING THE CHAPTER! MIGHT AS WELL GET THE COLD SHOWER READY FOR YER'SELVES ;)

PDA. Not my favorite thing, I hated it. I hated watching couples tenderly touch and hold each other, kissing each other like no one else in the world existed, forgetting they were in public. I was becoming one of these people though. I was becoming that with Beth, and I didn't even fucking realize it.

"Ya love her dontcha?" Rick's voice rang out pulling me from my thoughts. I nodded my head shrugging my shoulders trying to blow the question off as no big deal. "Good fer you man." he said clapping a hand on my shoulder. "Lori and I have got to get goin'. Gotta get the kiddos." he said and I nodded before he turned to walk away.

Beth was getting pretty drunk as the night rolled on. Sasha was buying her shots every two minutes it seemed. She was currently dancing with her friends from college while the band played. College. Seeing her with her friends reminded me that the time I had with her was limited. She would be leaving to go back to school in a little over a month and a half.

"Baby brother, mind if I take a dance with your ole lady?" Merle asked as the band took a break between sets and a slow song rang out of the jukebox. I shrugged my shoulders to answer him and got back to helping customers. I glanced to the dance floor to find Merle and Beth swaying to the music and Merle whispering in her ear. She laughed and the sight brought a smile to my face. I loved Beth but knowing Merle liked her made it that much more evident that she was it for me. Whoa, Dixon slow your damn role! It for me? I shook the thought outta my head quickly, feeling uneasy at the newest revelation.

"Hey hot stuff how's about a body shot?" a sleazy blonde asked me.

"The only body shots he does are off of me." Beth quickly answered the woman before I had the chance to respond.

"That sounds like a FANTASTIC idea!" Sasha screeched. Beth gave me a devilish smile and I knew I would do anything for her. I stood away from the bar gesturing her to lay down. She shook her head and pointed at me and then the bar. I raised an eyebrow at her and grabbed the bottle of patron off the shelf. She climbed up on the bar and was sitting on back on her feet.

"I'm the birthday girl so I get what I want right?" she asked me batting her eyes.

"Always." I answered as I sat the bottle of Patron on the bar.

"Then the shot is mine and I want it off of you this time." she said flirtatiously as she pointed to the bar in front of her.

"You better give Goldielocks what she wants. We Dixon's don't go back on our word." Merle called out and I climbed up on the bar. I sat down in front of her, and she scooted between my legs, pushing my chest for me to lay down. She lifted my shirt to gather at my chest and ran her hand over my stomach lightly, grinning up at me when her hand reached the waist of my jeans. I really wanted us to be alone in this instance. I wanted to scream for everyone to get the hell out of my bar so I could watch her ride me on the bar. She caught the look in my eyes and she knew she probably thinking the same thing as she bit her bottom lip while still smiling. She grabbed the salt shaker and licked right above the hem of my jeans. I threw my head back trying not to growl out in appreciation and gripped my hair. She was killing me right now, feeling her tongue just inches away from my eager dick. She poured the salt over the wet are of my skin before pouring the tequila in my belly button. She crawled over my body and her hand grazed my dick as she positioned herself over me. I put my hands behind my head so I could watch Beth take the shot but the image of Beth looking up at me, licking along the edge of the waist of my jeans was about to make me come undone. I closed my eyes trying to control my breathing and felt her tongue drag along my abdomen to my belly button where she sucked the liquor. Her lips left my skin and I opened my eyes watching her drag herself lower on my body until her face was hovering over my denim covered crotch. She looked up at me again and lowered her head and retrieved the lemon from its place on my crotch. The tip of her nose grazed my dick and I couldn't help the twitch of my cock. She sat back on her heels with the lemon in her mouth and grabbed my knees for support as she was about to stand up and hop down from the bar. Without thinking I shot up at the same time she pulled the lemon from her mouth. I grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard, forcing my tongue into her mouth, the urgency to claim her outweighing my hate for PDA. She kissed me back with the same urgency and if it hadn't been for the whistling and hollering of everyone in the bar, I would've sworn we had been the only ones in the place. I had completely forgotten where we were. I pulled back and released the hold I had on her, helping her to the ground. I was lightheaded, completely drunk on Beth and I realized right then I would never need anything else more in the world than her. My subconscious was right, Beth was it for me.

The night passed pretty fast after the body shot and Michonne was insisting that she could close by herself. She sent Beth and I on our way about a half hour before close and I couldn't get home fast enough. Clothes were being shed as soon as the front door was closed and the trail of clothes led straight to the bedroom. Beth was left in her bra and panties, me in my boxer briefs by the time we reached our destination. I took a moment to look over the gorgeous woman in front of me before I reached behind her to pull the clip from her hair and letting the last layer cascade over her shoulders.

"I wanna punish ya for puttin me through hell with that body shot but I cant bring myself to punish an angel." I said softly as I looked her over one more time because she looked exactly as I said, an angel standing there in her white bra and panties, hair curling and wild, he skin pale but flawless. Before I could move she was on her knees in front of me, pulling my underwear down and grasping my dick in her hand. She looked up at me as she licked the tip of my cock before taking me in her mouth. Her mouth was hot and felt amazing but once she found her rhythm she was sucking me so hard I came like a horny teenager. She hummed as I came, sending a shiver up my spine as I grabbed her head and threw my head back as the last roll of my climax came over my body. I looked down at her as she pulled back from me, licking her lips before giving me a devious smile. In one swift motion I threw her down on the bed, falling to my knees at the edge of the bed, kneeling to my personal goddess. I pulled her hips to edge of bed and ripping the offensive material at her center, my need to taste her taking presidency over her love of the panties she was wearing. I smiled when she gasped felling the panties literally ripping away from her. She started to scold me but quit the moment my tongue came in contact with her folds. I chuckled and knew she would be thankful for the wardrobe she had waiting in my closet and dresser that I had purchased with Sasha on our trip. I was pretty sure her underwear weren't the only casualties of the night, clothing wise. She was starting to shake and I knew she was getting ready to come while I worshiped her body with my tongue. I nipped at her clit and then sucked, her hands gripped my hair pulling my face as close to her as possible. I brushed my tongue over the sensitive nub as a sucked, she screamed my name and I could feel her juices soaking my chin a moment later and I lapped as much of it up as I could. She tasted so damn good and I didn't stop cleaning her of her cum until there was none left. Her legs were tightening around my head and she was giggling before I lifted myself from her and looked up to her face.

"Daryl please." she begged before I slipped two fingers into her body, making her back arch off of the bed.

"Please, What?" I asked but only got a mumbled response which made me chuckle. "Dontcha worry baby, I'mma fuck ya good tonight Birthday Girl, but first I am going to make you come so much that you wont be able walk after I'm done with ya." I told her as my fingers worked magic in her tight velvet walls. I leaned forward spreading her folds with my other hand and blowing against her. Her breathing increased as she let out a moan and then I bent my fingers to reach her Spot and started rubbing around her clit with my thumb, teasing her with no contact to her clit. She was panting and her walls were tightening around my fingers, I knew she was dangerously close to the edge and I rubbed her nub with my thumb making her fall into her climax. As her walls stopped convulsing around my fingers I placed my mouth on trusting my fingers in and out of her. Her moans were getting louder in an instant and it only took a few minutes before she was coming again. I removed my fingers sucking them clean, standing up as she started squirming on the bed to back up further on the bed. I crawled up the bed and into my position between her parted legs.

"I love you." I stated before I kissed her and slid into her slick opening. "Ya feel so good." I growled out as I slit in and out of her body. "Ya fit me like a glove Darlin. Like ya were made fer me." I breathed out as I nipped at her shoulder. She was moaning and meeting my thrusts with her own.

"I was, Daryl" she breathed out as she ground herself into me. "I was made for you Daryl, make me yours." she said grabbing my head before pulling me down for a kiss that I knew would leave me intoxicated with need. Her words swam in my head as I pounded into her over and over again until we both were coming with so much force we were forgetting to breathe. I rolled off of her and pulled her on top of me as we tried tool catch out breath. "This has been the best birthday of my life." she said as she laid her head down on my chest.

"Good." I said before placing a kiss to the top if her head.

"I love you Daryl." she said sleepily and I whispered it back before we both fell asleep.

It was difficult to leave a naked Beth in my bed the next morning but I knew she needed to sleep off all the alcohol she drank the night before. I called Merle to have him take me to the shop, figuring I could ride my bike back home and wrote Beth a note to leave on my pillow.

'Beth, The keys to the truck are on the breakfast bar incase you need to do anything today. I have to finish stuff at the shop don't know when I'll be back. There is a house key for you too. There are clothes in the dresser and closet for you. Sorry about your underwear and jeans last night. Well i'm not exactly sorry. They were in the way. Call me if you need anything. Love, Daryl'

There was quite a bit to do at the shop. I was just about to finish up on the Camaro I was working on when I heard a noise come from the garage.

"Anyone out there?" I hollered out from my work station below the car but there was no reply. I wiped the grease on my hands off on the rag and threw it to the side before climbing the stairs to investigate the sound. I made it to the top of the stairs before I was met with Beth. She was laying on my bike in what appeared to be a pair of black boyshorts and her leather jacket. Nothing else. She was leaning back on the gas tank and had her legs laid out in front of her along the bike. I don't think I had seen anything more sexy than what I was looking at. She looked at me and bit her lip summoning me with a finger. I walked over to her and she straddled the bike with her legs patting the seat inbetween her legs. I sat down placing my hands on her hips as she drapped her legs back over mine and pushed herself towards me. She gripped my flannel shirt ripping it open sensing the buttons flying everywhere and then trailed her hands down my chest to my jeans, releasing my dick. She hadn't said anything but pleased a kiss to my lips as she pushed her underwear to the side and slid down on my cock. She rocked against me, kissing me, gripping my shoulders so hard I could feel her nails digging into my skin and I could care less because I was being fucked by my hot ass girlfriend on my motorcycle. I was one lucky man. I started to guide her hips as she started nibbling on my ear and then she let out the sexiest moan I had ever heard and I knew I was going to come undone but I wanted to make her come first. I grabbed her ass lifting us off the bike and laid her on the hood of the car I was just working on. I pounded into her, her jacket opening and allowing me access to her bouncing breasts. I closed my mouth around one as a massaged the other. She was patting and I could feel her walls swelling around me and knew it would only take one touch of her button to push her over the edge. I was too close to coming so I pulled away from her tits and massaged her clit, making her scream out in ecstasy as we came together.

"Wow. Um, Just wow. I can die a happy man now. That was fucking hot!" I said as I pulled out of her. She giggled and jumped down from the hood. "Why dontcha get dressed and help me with the last car?" I asked as I buttoned my jeans and pulled the zipper up.

"You gonna teach me how to work on cars?" she asked as she walked over to the bag sitting by the office door.

"Mmhmm" I hummed in response. She clapped her hands together giddily with a big smile before getting dressed and asking me what she could do to help.


	23. Chapter 23

BETH'S POV

I DO NOT OWN THE TWD CHARACTERS.

A/N: SURE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, AND REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZEBALLS! YOUR REVIEWS SPUR ME ON. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER LOVELIES!

It was time for the tenth annual 4th of July Cookout at the Greene Farm. It was my favorite part of summer. We had a few new additions this year. To make Daryl more comfortable at our family shindig Daddy had insisted that I invite Daryl's family. Since Daryl's only blood relative was Merle I decided it would be best to invite Michonne and the Grimes family who had a little girl named Sophia in tow also. It was just about noon when I heard the roar of Daryl's bike. I ran out to meet him and seen the trail of cars following him up the driveway. I greeted everyone and handed out glasses of sweet tea and lemonade to those that weren't already gathered at the bed of Merle's truck to get a beer. Daddy wasn't a fan of booze since he had recovered from alcoholism but Independence Day was the one and only day he allowed alcohol on his property. Something about the day being to celebrate our freedom and rights therefore he couldn't take take someones rights away on this day because he had once had a drinking problem. Daddy had rented one of those bounce houses for the kids and a huge blow up waterslide that I was sure the adults would take over eventually. We were all sitting down at the picnic tables we had set up for the day when a familiar voice rang out.

"I heard this is the place to be to get some good grub." the voice said and I knew it was Shawn immediately. I couldn't move fast enough to give him a huge hug. He had been gone for the past 6 months in the Army, this being his 4th year but it was always nice to have him home for a few weeks before he had to report back.

"Son, what a great surprise!" Daddy rang out as everyone made their way to greet Shawn home. I walked over to Daryl who was watching my brother curiously.

"That's my brother. Come on, let me introduce you." I said as I reached out for his hand. He took my hand walking with me over to Shawn. "Shawn, this is my boyfriend Daryl Dixon. Daryl this is my big brother Shawn." I said introduced the two.

"Nice ta meet ya man, thanks fer yer service to our country." Daryl said as he held out a hand to shake Shawn's hand. Shawn stood as straight as a bolt and saluted Daryl. Daryl pulled his hand back quickly and had a look on his face that fell somewhere between intimidated, confused, and uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm just screwin with ya man! Its nice to meet ya! Welcome to the family, brother." Shawn said laughing and patting Daryl on the arm as he walked past us. Relief crossed Daryl's face as we all made our way back to the tables to start eating. Lunch went without a hitch and the kids were lost to the bounce house after they finished eating. Lori was sitting in the grass in the shade of the large tree playing with Judith when I walked by.

"He's different ya know." she stated simply which stopped me in my tracks.

"Who?" I asked.

"Daryl, he's different. Not in a bad way though. He was never one for family things like this. It was like pullin teeth to get him to come have dinner with us once a month. But he's changed. You've changed him." she said as she handed Judith a couple of toys. "Its not a bad thing Beth. I've actually never seen him so happy. I don't think hes realized it yet but hes gonna marry you." she said giving me a grin.

"We cant know that, Lori. We've only known each other for a little over a month." I said trying to push the thoughts of weddings out of my head. Even though the thought wasn't exactly scary, it was way too early for thinking like that.

"Just give it time Darlin. Its gonna happen. Daryl isn't the wishy washy type. When he finds something he cares about he is all in it. If he's gonna love you, its gonna be forever." she said standing up and dusting off her pants. "And that man, loves you." she said looking over at Daryl and I looked to him to as he turned his head to meet my gaze and give me a crooked grin.

"Well, I love him too." I said softly.

The sunset was beautiful, Daryl and I were sitting on the grass, sitting in between his legs with my back pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around me as we waited for Rick, Daddy, and Shawn to set off the fireworks. Daddy called out that the fireworks would start in 5 minutes and Glenn stepped in front of Maggie and knelt down on one knee.

"Maggie, I have never met someone that I cant get enough of. I love you more than the air that I breathe and I couldn't imagine my life without you now. And I never want to find out. Will you marry me?" Glenn asked with hope and love filling his eyes as he looked Maggie in the eyes. She hadn't replied and I could see the scared expression starting to fall over Glenn's features right before Maggie screamed out yes. Glenn hopped up scooping Maggie up in his arms and kissing her before he sat her back down and put the ring on her finger.

"I'm so happy for them. I cant wait to have that happen. I know I am still young but I cant wait to spend the rest of my life creating a life and family with someone." I said thoughtfully. I hadn't really realized I was thinking aloud until I felt Daryl tense behind me.

"I'm gonna go help the guys with the fireworks." Daryl said standing up and placing a soft kiss to the top of my head. He seemed to avoid me for the rest of the night only walking up to me to say goodbye and giving me a kiss before leaving to work with Michonne at the bar.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Maggie asked as she sat down on the stairs to the front porch with me.

"I am so happy for you Maggs. What are you thinking for the wedding date?" I asked avoiding the original question.

"I am thinking on our anniversary in November. It'd be this year since its on a Saturday. We would have to wait another 4 or 5 years for it to land on a Saturday." she said with a dreamy look in her eyes before she realized what I was doing. "Wait a minute, you didn't answer my question!" she said giving me a pointed look.

"I was thinking out loud and I think what slipped scared Daryl a little. He was kinda distant the rest of the night." I said with a sigh. She gave me a questioning look so I explained what I had said.

"Ah, yeah, I could see how that could scare a guy. Just give him time to process Bethy, it wasn't like you were actually talking to him." she said trying to give me hope. She patted me on the shoulder and gave me a hug before leaving with Glenn. Sasha sent me a text asking if I would meet her at the bar tonight but I told her I wasn't feeling well when in actuality I just didn't feel like going to the bar where I was sure to see Daryl. I was just about to fall asleep when my phone rang with a text.

'Going out of town for a few days with Merle. Boys huntin trip. I love you. Goodnight sweetheart. -Daryl'

I replied with an 'Okay, have fun, I love you too' and sat my phone down battling with myself to not storm over to his house demanding answers as to why he was being so damn distant.

A day went by and I hadn't heard from Daryl. That day turned into two and then three. Sasha tried her best to keep my mind off of Daryl or the lack of Daryl my life was having. It was day five when I had gotten over being upset that he hadn't called or texted or just let me know he was alive. Anger had taken the place of all the hurt and worry so Sasha took that as a need for Ladies Night. I let her give me a makeover, or as much of a makeover that she could give me with the clothes I already owned. After she had completed what she called her 'masterpiece' I decided we weren't leaving until Daddy went to bed because he did not need to see this. Sasha had curled my hair gave me dark smokey eyes, red lips, black skinny jeans, red wedges, and the black and white corset she had forced me to buy. I felt like a high class hooker or just maybe more like a modern version of Sandy from Grease. Either way, this was not Beth, nor was this Bold Beth. This was Vengeful Beth. I had a feeling tonight probably wasn't going to end well but it wasn't like Daryl was in town to give two shits about me anyways. No, he was out with his brother, which was fine and dandy, except for it seemed like I didnt exist anymore to Daryl. The bar was decently business but nothing that Michonne couldn't handle on her own which was why I was off for the night. Sasha bought me three shots after I had chugged my first drink. Men would find their way over to us throughout the night but even though my outside was flirty and carefree, my inside was screaming for Daryl. Sasha insisted taking a picture of her 'masterpiece' it wasn't until we were both laying on her couches at her apartment had she said she texted the picture to Daryl with the caption 'Eat your heart out Dixon' and I couldn't help but laugh as I fell asleep on her couch. The next day dragged on just like the rest of the week had. The garage was slow so Dale sent me on my way at about lunchtime. I went home to try to sleep off the last of my hangover before work at the bar tonight.

A/N: Pretty blah chapter...I know :( I am not happy with it. BUT it does lead us into one hell of a lot of feels next chapter. Hopefully the next chapter wont take so long to write. Again I hate taking more than a day to update for you guys. :(

MUCH LOVE & BETHYL ON LOVELIES :)


	24. Chapter 24

DARYL'S POV

I DO NOT OWN THE TWD CHARACTERS.

"I cant wait to have that happen. I know I am still young but I cant wait to spend the rest of my life creating a life and family with someone."

Beth's words had echoed in my mind. I tensed and I knew she could sense it. I knew I loved her, I knew I didnt want to be without here. Hell, every word Glenn had spoken to Maggie was something I had thought myself about Beth but marriage was a big fucking deal. A huge leap that I wasn't even capable of right now. I was already in uncharted territory with Beth in our relationship and taking that huge step was not anything I was near ready for. I had meant to talk to her the next day about it but Merle had reminded me of our hunting trip we had planned a month ago. And that's how I found myself in the middle of fucking nowhere at a makeshift camp drinking moonshine with my brother.

"I think I'm gonna pop the question to Carleen." Merle said slurring. I nodded my head acknowledging him without words. "See'n that asian kid had the balls ta do it made me feel like a pansyass. Carleen's been talking 'bout it fer the past few months. I'm sure her seein that show at Beth's Pop's is only gonna make her fever worse." he chuckled. I gave him a curious look completely confused about Carleen having a fever. "Wedding Fever Numbnuts." he answered. I nodded in understanding. They'd been together for years so I could understand that would be the next step. But Beth and I, no where near that yet. I never knew if we would be. Beth was likely to realize she deserved way better than my broken self. And there it was, i wasn't the marrying type, i wasn't prince charming, I couldn't be a husband, better yet, I couldn't be a dad. I could never be a family man. The broken ass home I grew up in proved that Dixons weren't meant to have families. But Beth wanted a family and when that day came, id have to be selfless and let her find someone who could give her that. But until then I was going to be selfish, I was going to keep Beth as long as she would have me. But when that day came to let her go, I wasn't quite sure how I would be able to, if anything proved out of this trip, it proved I couldn't handle being away from her for extended periods of time. Cell reception was shit out here in the middle of the woods I tried to text Beth a few times to tell her that our stay would be longer than the few days I had anticipated but they just failed to be sent.

We were finally headed back home when I finally got service. I was just about to text Beth that I was on my way home when the assault of missed text messages started to ping. I had atleast 5 messages from Beth asking me how our trip was going, 3 asking if I was mad at her, 2 telling me she was hoping I was okay, and then 2 messages from Sasha. One was telling me I was a dickhead for ignoring Beth and the other was a picture of Beth dolled up to the nines. She looked like a seductive vixen but the message accompanied with it sent my blood boiling. Sasha was pretty much telling me to eat my heart out and go fuck myself because Beth was out and from the looks of it, she was on the prowl. We were an hour away but it wasn't going to take that long to get there if I had my way as I pushed down on the gas pedal.

I dropped Merle off without saying two words to him and headed towards the bar. When I got there I expected to see Beth in her full on Vixen gear but was met with Beth in jeans and a t-shirt. The picture had obviously been from a previous night.

"Are you done ignoring me?" she spoke with a bit of edge to her voice.

"I wasn't ignorin ya. I was out in the sticks, no service." I replied with a snarky tone. She rolled her eyes at me and continued setting up the bar for the night before it started getting busy. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with her attitude so I left without saying goodbye with every intention of going home and going to bed. But I had made a detour on the way home without even really contemplating it. I pulled up the driveway to Carol and Ed's house and knocked on the door before I had lost my nerve.

"Daryl?" Carol's voice rang with question.

"Hey, can we talk for a bit?" I asked. Carol was really the only girl I was extremely close with that I would be comfortable going to for advice. She nodded her head and gestured for me to come into her home. I shook my head stepping back onto the porch, I knew Ed would be here and I didn't want his ears in my business.

"What's up, sweetie? You look like someone kicked your puppy." she asked with a chuckle.

"Its Beth." I stated simply before she looked curiously at me. "You 'member Glenn right?" I asked and she nodded. "Well he proposed to Beth's sis last week and afterwards Beth said something about how she couldn't wait to settle down and start a family." I said and she gave me a smile. "Carol, it scared the hit outta me. I'm not ready for that shit. I don't know if I ever will be. I'm no husband or daddy material. Its obvious that I cant give her what she wants." I said looking down at my hands.

"Daryl, she wants what every girl wants, love. And I am pretty sure you love her right?" she asked, I looked up at her and nodded. "So you are enough. Marriage, its still early in your relationship and I'm sure she feels its too early for that too so you have plenty of time to stew over that. As far as a family, you aren't your dad Daryl. Look at all the things you've done to prove it! You are successful, you take care of yourself, you are kind and generous. You are nothing like your father and I am sure you would make a great father because of that." she said patting my shoulder and standing up. "Now was that a good enough pep talk?" she asked, I chuckled and replied yes. I stood up and gave her a hug thanking her for putting me back in my place and headed back to home to sleep. I was extremely exhausted from my trip and needed to sleep and let Carol's words seep into my thick skull. Before laying down I sent Beth saying sorry and that I loved her but didn't receive a reply before I fell asleep.

I work up and got ready for work and deciding I would talk to Beth during our lunch break. I pulled into the parking lot and parked next to the only other car in the lot, Beth's Jeep. I walked into the office but she was no where to be found. I walked into the garage and found her unlocking the bay doors.

"Can we do lunch together?" I asked quietly not to startle her but she jumped anyways.

"Only if you are going to tell me what the hell happened that made you ignore me for a week." she said as she walked past me to the office. My hand moved before my mind even registered what I was doing. I pulled her back to my front holding her in place with my hand on her stomach.

"I'm sorry darlin'. I swear I had no service in the sticks. I wasn't ignorin ya." I breathed in her ear.

"Don't explain why you were actin so distant after Glenn proposed." she said softly.

"I cant be whatcha want Beth. I cant give ya whatcha want or deserve." I said letting go of her.

"You already do." she said turning around to face me. But Ed picked this time to come barreling into the garage through one of the bay doors. "We can finish this over lunch." she said before turning and walking into the office. When lunch hit I stepped into the office to let her know I would be waiting out back at the picnic table. She joined me minutes later offering me half of her sandwich and chips she had brought for lunch. "So what exactly cant you be?" she asked before taking a bite of her sandwich. I gave her a questioning look unsure of what she was talking about. "You said you couldn't be what I wanted. What is that?" she asked again.

"Ya said ya wanted to settle down and get married, have a family. I dont know if I can do that Beth." I said looking up at her from my sandwich.

"Daryl, I was just thinking out loud." she giggled. "It is way too early in out relationship for that. Is that really what freaked you out?" she laughed.

"Its not funny Beth." I said in a serious tone and her giggles stopped. "I love you Beth but things like happy marriage and families don't seem like realities to me. I didn't grow up in a happy household like you did." I said trying to make her understand. She nodded and I continued, "I cant guarantee I can be a good husband or father and you deserve better than that."

"Daryl, you are an amazing person and I know that would just fall into place with being a husband or father too. You cant let things weigh you down when you have no control over them. Your past is exactly that, your past. Daddy wasn't perfect either, he had a drinkin problem but he didn't let that define him. He stopped drinking and became the man he wanted to be for our family. You need to let go of your past so you can be the person you wanna be." she said holding my hand in her's. "I love you Daryl Dixon. Every piece." she said with a smile that caused me to smile myself. Our lunch ended and things seemed better between us. I walked her back to the office where Dale was standing behind the counter.

"Beth, these just came in for ya." he said gesturing to the flowers sitting on the counter. Beth looked to me with excitement and ran to the flowers. I wondered who they were from as Beth retrieved the card from its holder. She read the card and all the color drained from her face as her eyes lifted from the card to look at me. Fuck.

A/N: Sorry to leave yall with a cliffhanger. I have a friend coming over tonight and wanted to get an update out to yall for being such wonderful readers ;) I love yall's reviews! Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. Yall are the best :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try to write again after my friend leaves so that I can update again before our family cookout tomorrow. Until then, Much Love & Bethyl On lovelies :)


	25. Chapter 25

DARYL'S POV

I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD CHARACTERS...

Beth's color dropped from her face and the card fell from her hand to the floor. She looked scared shitless. I walked closer to her and she took a step back as I grabbed the card from the floor.

'I somehow missed my invitation to your birthday party. I know I am late but Happy Belated Birthday Beautiful. Please forgive me for my absence, I promise to make it up to you. Love, Zach'

I looked up to Beth, my blood boiling but was quickly chilled to the bone with the silent tears streaming down her face.

"Is this the asshole from the alley?" I asked quietly, careful to not spook her and she just nodded in response. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her into me as she started to sob. "I'm not gonna let him hurtcha Beth, I'll do everythin in my power to make sure of that. How in the hell does he know where ya work?" I whispered into her hair. She pulled away from me slightly to look up at me.

"We go to college together. He is my RA for my dorm." she said with concern. I wasn't quite sure what him being her RA meant and I guess she read it on my face. "He is the head person in charge of our dorms." she said as her body started shaking.

"Come on, we are going to talk to Rick about this. There has to be something we can do to get him to leave you alone." I said as I threw the flowers in the trash and stuffed the card into my back pocket. I told Dale there was an emergency situation and that we needed to leave. He gave me a worried expression but told us to take our time. I called Rick while walking out to my bike to see where he was and then took a breath as I sat down on my bike. I was waiting for Beth to gather her things to leave and it wasn't until then that I had noticed the increased pounding of my heart and shaking hands. Rick had to be able to help in some kind of way. Then it hit me. He was her RA which meant he had keys to all of those dorms in that hall. He had perfect access to a vulnerable, sleeping Beth. There was no way she was going back to that college, absolutely not! She had just set down on the back of the bike and I couldn't help stop the words that came out of my mouth next. "Please tell me ya ain't gonna go back to that school or dorm with this sick motherfucker." I spit out.

"Daryl, I have one more year left and its not like I can afford an apartment on campus or just off campus for that matter. Its expensive. I will see if I can switch dorms if it'll make you feel any better." she said softly.

"Well he won't be at that school if I have anything to do with it." I snapped back before taking off out of the parking lot and heading to the police station. Rick was sitting at his desk when we got there.

"What's going on Daryl, ya sounded panicked when ya called. Oh, Hey Beth."he said as we sat down in the chairs in front of him.

"Remember me tellin ya about that sick fuck that attacked Beth?" I asked and he nodded a yes. "Well hes obviously stalking her now. He sent flowers to her at the shop."

"Okay, did he threaten her at all?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Not exactly. There's gotta be somethin we can do though. Restraining order or somethin? He has attacked her once already." I said.

"Twice actually." Beth whispered out taking me completely off guard. I gave her a puzzled look not understanding when the second time had happened. "He came into my room and was trying to force himself on me last year in the dorms." she said looking down and fiddling with her fingers.

"Okay, well with this tidbit we can probably get a restraining order placed or atleast I can try. It may take a week or so but I will try to pull some strings for ya, okay?" he asked as Beth and I both nodded. "Can I ask how he got into your dorm?"

"He's my RA. He has keys for all the dorms in our building." she said looking up at him.

"Okay, so Daryl, you and Beth need to contact the college, let them know what is going on. Let them know you are in the process of trying to get a restraining order and see if they can assign him to a different building or move Beth. Got it?" Rick commanded. I nodded my head pulling out my phone because this shit needed to be handled now. A woman at the college answered the phone. I explained the situation to the woman and she brought the Dean on the line quickly stating it assault was not something they took lightly at the school and that the Dean would need all the details so that they could get Zach into another dorm and remove him from RA duties. The Dean was brought onto the line and asked to speak to the officer that was handling the restraining order case so I put Rick on the line who gave all the information of the situation to the Dean. Rick hung up and handed my phone back. "Hes going to do his best to make sure Zach is as far away from Beth as possible and he will be reviewing both of their schedules to make sure there are no close encounters between the two." Rick said standing up from his desk and walking us to the door. "I will be contacting ya two about the case as soon as I hear anything." he told Beth and I.

"Do you feel a little better about me going back to school in a month and a half now? That's enough time to get this all straightened out. I will be fine and I will talk to Sasha about staying with me twenty-four seven if it will make you feel any better." she said as we walked to my Triumph.

"Beth, nothing about this situation makes me feel okay. Yer school is three hours away. Yer gonna be too far away fer my likin'. And the fact that fucker will even be in the same place as you frustrates me even more." I said stopping next to my bike and turning around to face her. "Its gonna kill me if ya go." I said making eye contact with her.

The next two weeks we hadn't heard any word from Rick. The tension between Beth and I grew more and more as July was starting to come to an end. We would only have 3 more weeks together before she would move back into her dorm and prepare for school to start. The tension we felt was over that exactly. She was determined to go back to school and her argument was always the same, she only had one year left and she had a scholarship she didn't want to waste. I tried to explain to her I would help her for paying for her last year of school if she would just go somewhere else and preferably somewhere closer to me but she wouldn't let me help. It was extremely frustrating, she was more worried about her education than her actual well-being. She was currently ignoring me at the shop because we had fought about it again at lunch today. I was finishing up on the last car of the day when Beth came down into the workstation with a smile on her face.

"Rick just called they just got the restraining order completed. And apparently the Dean has been in contact with him too and says Zach has been moved to the opposite side of the campus. See it all worked out Daryl." she said coming up and hugging me from behind. The physical touch was something I hadn't been prepared for. She hadn't been this close to me in weeks. She had given me light pecks on my cheek every now and then but the last time she had been this close to me was riding back from the police station on my bike. I placed my hands over hers weaving our fingers together to hold her in place.

"That's great Darlin, still doesn't make me feel any better about ya going back to that school. I don't want ya bein that far away." I let out quietly.

"We can visit each other on the weekends. I don't like being away from you either but we can make this work. Its only until the end of April." she said placing a kiss on my shoulder. I released her hands and turned around to face her.

"I love you and if ya wanna see each other on the weekends, that's what we'll do. I'll come visit ya every other weekend." I said as I cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her.

" I love you too Daryl Dixon. More than you know." she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a more firm kiss. Her tongue ran along my lips begging for entrance and I quickly parted my lips to give her access. I was going to take anything she would give me, I was desperate for her. Our kiss quickly turned needy and passionate. It was apparent I wasn't the only one desperate for the other. Her hands started traveling down my chest and across my stomach until she reached the waist of my jeans. She started working to unbutton and unzip my pants before I remembered where we were and grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"Beth." I breathed out trying to catch my breath.

"Everyone else is gone and the place is locked up. Please Daryl." she said knowing what I was thinking of and my name fell off her lips in a tender begging way. I grabbed her behind her thighs just below her ass and lifted her from the ground, turning and placing her on the workstation bench. She pulled my shirt off in one swift motion and ran her hands back down to my jeans again. I pulled away swatting at her hands playfully.

"Let me play first." I said giving her a smile.

A/N: I know I am mean...leaving ya just when things were getting good. But don't worry I am already working on Beth's POV of what comes next. ;) hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are appreciated ;) I am going to try to get atleast 1 or 2 more updates out to you before the end of the day. :) Bethylmas Part 2 maybe? Much Love & Bethyl On, Lovelies!


	26. Chapter 26

BETH'S POV

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. I DO HOWEVER OWN MY SMUTTY LITTLE MIND ;)

"Let me play first." he said giving me a smile. He pulled my ass to the edge of the bench and wiggled my shorts and underwear from my body. He pulled the rolling stool over to the bench and then stripped me of my shirt and bra. "I'm gonna savor every inch of you Darlin." he growled in my ear before nipping my earlobe and leaving my open mouth kisses on my skin as he traveled down to my collar bone where he nipped at my skin again. His mouth traveled to one of my breasts while the other one was being massaged by one of his large and calloused hands. I was so lost in his touch and the feeling of his touch and teeth running across my nipple that when he pushed two fingers into me I moaned a little louder than I had intended. I could feel the ball of pleasure building and I bucked against his hand searching for release but he pulled his fingers from me and sucked them clean. "I told ya, im'ma take my time darlin." he said running his hands up and down my sides, giving me goosebumps, and kissing my neck. He was pressed against me just enough that I could grind myself against his jean covered erection and that was just what I did. He let out a growl and bit down on my shoulder causing me to gasp. He sat down in the stool and slid in between my parted knees, kissing his way up one of my thighs. When he reached my core he licked me just light enough to tease me leaving me grabbing for his hair. He pulled back and grabbed my wrist stopping me before I could grab him. "Uh Uh"he said shaking his head with a crooked grin. "Don't make me ziptie your hands behind your back." he growled out standing up and placing my hands behind me and back on the bench. He ran his tongue over my peaked nipples as his hands ran along my body. He sat back down in between my legs. "Now im'ma try this again, you touch, zipties. Okay Darlin?" he said looking up at me and pressing a finger into my opening and curling it just enough to make my eyes roll into the back of my head. I nodded with a moan and could hear him chuckle a little before pressing his tongue to my clit.

"Oh God!" I moaned out pushing my hand through his hair without realizing it. He pulled back from me and swiftly walked to the tall red toolbox in the corner and pulled open a drawer grabbing two long zipties. He stalked back over to me and I held my wrists out, the idea making me kinda excited. "Oh no, behind yer back Darlin." he drawled out and I did as he said. He leaned into me wrapping his arms around me and sliding the zipties over my hand and tightening them together, around my wrists. "Do you trust me Darlin?" he said pulling back and looking me in the eyes. I nodded eagerly and hummed a yes. He reached behind him and pulled the red rag from his back pocket, folding it and placing it over my eyes, tying it behind my head. "I love you Darlin. You look so fucking sexy like this." I heard him say before I felt his tongue on me again. I was stick leaning back on my bound hands moaning. He lapped at me a few more moments before he slid two fingers inside me working me into a frenzy. I could feel the ball tightening in my abdomen again as he pulled away from me again. I groaned with frustration. "You cant come yet Darlin...not until I tell you to...and it wont be without me." he said in my ear. I could hear him rustling around and then felt his erection pressed firmly against my wet heat. I moaned and he kissed me hard drowning the moan out. I bucked my hips to meet his erection but he pulled away. He chuckled as he ran his hands over my body, pinching my nipples between his fingers to elicit a moan from me again.

"Please Babe!"I begged. I was desperate for release I wanted to come so bad I could feel my swollen sex throbbing. He chuckled and I felt his hands open me wide and then he blew on my swollen clit. I squirmed trying to position myself closer to his mouth that I knew wasn't far from my slick heat. "Daryl, Please!" I breathed out. He slid one finger in, working me into a frenzy again.

"Remember don't you come without me." he said before he put his mouth on my sex, working my body the way only he knew how. I could feel my climax just about to take over me.

"Baby, I'm gonna come. I cant hold it. Please Daryl! Please!" I begged him trying my hardest to hold off the burning in my abdomen. He pulled away from me, running his hands over me lightly, calming my nerves, taking his time so that my climax would step away from the edge.

"Are you ready?" he breathed in my ear before wrapping his arm around my back to support me. I nodded and moaned a yes. He sucked on my neck and I knew there would be a mark. "Mine." he growled out after pulling away and obviously admiring his work. Then he slammed into me and I could feel my swollen walls hugging every inch of him. His thrusts were deep and swift. I was just about to tell him I was getting close when he ripped the blindfold off of me and stared into me with his ocean blue eyes. "Come for me Darlin." he grunted out as his thrust increased in force and pace. "Come with me Beth." he said softly before he let out the sexiest moan I had ever heard from a man. It pushed me right over the edge and I moaned out his name.

"I love you Daryl."I breathed out after my breathing had regulated.

"I love you too." he said before placing a kiss to my lips and pulling himself out of my body. He cut the zipties from my wrists which surprisingly weren't red.

"What time is it?" I asked suddenly aware I had somewhere I needed to be.

"Its 6:30. Why?" he asked.

"Oh my God, Maggs is going to kill me!" I said freaking out and trying to get dressed as fast as I could. "We are going dress shopping for her wedding I was supposed to be at her house 30 minutes ago." I said sliding on my flip flops. He laughed as he got dressed and I hurriedly gave him a kiss told him I would text him later before I ran up the stairs of the workstation.

I was an hour late getting to the dress shop. I adjusted my hair and ran into the shop looking for Maggie.

"Where have you been?" I heard her holler from one of the rows of dresses. I found her quickly with Glenn's sister Sheila and apologized for being late. Telling her I had gotten caught up at the shop. "Okay ladies lets try on some dresses!" she said excitedly.

We walked to the back sitting in the chairs outside her room and waited for her to appear. She came out in a strapless sweetheart neck A-line lace dress that was beautiful but the look on her face said something else. We took a few pictures of her in the dress before she returned to the room to put on another dress. My phone pinged with a message from Daryl asking if we could have a date day on Saturday before the concert that night. I sent a quick reply that I would have to talk to Dale about having the day off. I looked up to see Maggie walking out of the room beaming with happiness and just from the look on her face I knew this was it. The dress was absolutely stunning. The fabric was simple on the top but hugged all of her curves in all the right ways. The dress was a mermaid is what the consultant said and the bottom flared out at about her knees in cascading ruffles. The consultant grabbed a bejeweled belt and added it along with a beautiful veil and I couldn't help the tears that started to stream down my face.

"This is it." Maggie said through her tears. "This is it!" she squealed. "Alright now its y'alls turn." she said looking at Sheila and I. "Bridesmaids dresses!" she squeaked. She turned to the consultant, "The color is cobalt blue can you get me all the dresses you have in that color so they can try them on for me?" she asked. The consultant nodded and got our sizes before disappearing to the front of the shop in search of dresses. The consultant returned with about 5 dresses for each of us and showed us to the rooms that were next to Maggie's. Maggie was sitting in one of the waiting chairs still in her wedding gown when I emerged in the first dress, a strapless, chiffon high low. Sheila came out in a satin A-line strapless dress and Maggie wrinkled her nose at both of us. "Wait! Beth what is that?!" she hollered before I got back to my room. I looked at her confused and she stood up making her way to me and running a finger over my neck. "Oh my god, that's a hickey! A fresh one at that!" she said giving me 'the look'. I blushed scarlet and tried go back into the room but she grabbed my arm. "So Daryl is what held you over at the shop huh?" she said in a suggesting tone. "Sex in a autoshop...hmm. Never would've pegged you for the wild child. I thought I had that covered. Clearly someone has underestimated the other." she said giggling and released me to go hide in my room. I was so embarrassed and she had totally called me out on my bullshit excuse for being late. "Come on ladies, they are closing in 15 minutes and I would like to pick something out tonight." Maggie called out from the other side of the door. I quickly switched dresses and slipped on the chiffon mermaid dress with the capped sleeves and sweetheart neckline. I exited the room to show Maggie and found Sheila had the same dress on. Maggie giggled, "Its a sign, these are it. You both look stunning. I love it. Come on, lets look at the big picture." she said as she stood up and walked towards the podium in front of the mirror. She stepped up on the podium and Sheila and I stood on each side of her. "Perfect." Maggie said before giving us each a hug. "Now lets go get a drink and celebrate!" she said as we all headed back to our dressing rooms to get changed.

A/N: Hope the couple hour wait was worth it :) Reviews spur me on ;) If there is something you would really love to see just PM me. This fic is for you all so I would love nothing more than to make those prompts a reality for ya'll. Thank you again from the bottom of my Bethyl loving heart for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Ya'll rock! MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON, LOVELIES :)


	27. Chapter 27

DARYL'S POV

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS...TWD DOES.

A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LIKE I USUALLY DO. SERIOUS SHITSTORM HAS BEEN GOING DOWN IN MY LIFE...SURE HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR MY ABSENCE. MUCH LOVE & BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES.

When Beth had walked in to the bar the box in my pocket felt like a two ton brick. I was hyper aware of her stare and praying she wouldn't notice the bulge in my jeans. I could kick Merle's ass for dragging me to the damn jewelry store to help him pick out Carleen's engagement ring. Neither of us had any experience with jewelry let alone women's jewelry but he had insisted I go because 'that's part of the Best Man duties' whatever that meant.

"Hey there Hickey Master!" Maggie called out, snapping me from my thoughts. I looked up at her and she was grinning like that cat from Alice In Wonderland. Beth sat down next to her and slapped her arm telling her to stop and then I realized she was talking about the very small but very noticeable mark on Beth's neck. I blushed as I tried to change the subject, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, not knowing exactly how much Maggie knew.

"What can I get ya ladies?" I asked "The usual for you I would assume right?"I said looking over to Beth who just nodded her head with a shy smile.

"Make that two, what do you want Sheila?" Maggie asked looking over to a small Asian looking woman.

"Sweet tea?" She asked softly but was cut off by Maggie insisting she have a 'big girl drink'. "Sex on the Beach?" Sheila asked ans I nodded before turning to get their drinks but not missing Beth speak.

"That sounds good." Beth said and I shot her a look questioning if she wanted to change her drink order. "Not the drink. I will stick to my Jack Daniels." she said blushing a little. I chuckled and continued pouring drinks. The night went by quickly. Sheila was beyond drunk and Maggie was getting ready to take her home and asked Beth if she was ready to leave. "If its alright with Daryl maybe I can stay and he can give me a ride home." Beth said.

"Im okay with that." I said nodding my head.

"I'm sure you are Mr. Hickey." Maggie replied laughing as she helped Sheila out of the bar. Beth helped Michonne and I clean up at the end of the night and we headed back to my place. I jumped in the shower for a quick wash while Beth ordered a movie and got us some late night snacks from the kitchen. I got out of the shower throwing on some loose sweats and heading downstairs. I found Beth making plates of snacks in the kitchen in the dress shirt I wore for her birthday.

"Like my shirt?" I asked walking up behind her and running my hands over her hips, up under the shirt and resting them on her stomach just above her underwear.

"I do, do you?" she said turning around in my arms. I nodded and leaned down to place a kiss to her lips. She was perfect in every sense and I couldn't have been more certain of my plans for tomorrow.

"Ready for our movie?" Beth asked swaying her hips as she strutted to the living room with the plates of snacks in her hands. We finished watching The Notebook, definitely Beth's choice, and headed for bed. Beth laid down and turned over to face me. "You think we could have a love like that?" she asked thoughtfully.

"I think we already do." I replied after contemplating her question for a few minutes. She smiled at me, her eyes shining bright regardless of the sleepiness behind them.

"Well, minus the breaking up part right?" she joked and I nodded rolling my eyes at her like breaking up was the most absurd thing I had ever heard of.

"When do ya leave for school?" I asked changing the subject to something that I dreaded but something I really needed to know.

"I will be moving back into my dorm the week after next." she said looking down at her hand that was drawing patterns on the sheet. "You aren't gonna dump me when I leave are ya?" she asked with seriousness in her voice. The question broke my heart. I couldn't believe that she would think we were just a summer fling. She was my everything and she needed to know that and I was going to spend the next week making sure she understood it.

"I could never break up with ya Beth. This ain't no fling for me. I hope ya know that." I said softly but she didn't look at me. I placed my hand under her chin to lift her gaze to mine but was met with tears welling up in her eyes and rolling across her perfect porcelain skin. "Come on now, no need for cryin. I ain't goin nowhere Beth." I said wiping the tears away from her beautiful face.

"I know, but I'm gonna miss you." she whispered out as she cuddled into my side, nodding her head.

"I am gonna miss ya too Darlin." I said before placing a kiss to the top of her head and drifting off to sleep. Beth woke me up what seemed like only a few short hours later.

"Daryl, I need you to take me home. I am late for work at the shop." she said panicked.

"Dale has Amy covering your shift. She is being trained to take over your shift while you are gone anyways." I huffed out trying to go back to sleep.

"Oh okay, well lets not waste daylight to our Date Day then." she chirped. I rolled over pulling my pillow over my head. She pulled the pillow from me laughing at me so I grabbed her down onto the bed and quickly pinning her to the bed.

"Somethin funny Girl?" I growled out in a playful tone and started tickling her.

"Stop! Please! Daryl stop!" she giggled out wiggling around underneath me. Her hips came into contact with mine and she let out a breathy moan. All joking and tickling aside she pulled me down for a heated kiss and I ground my hips into hers again. She clawed at my back, whispering please in my ear and making my dick harden in my pants. She let go of my back to unbutton my shirt she was wearing but I stopped her once it was unbuttoned enough to reveal her breasts. She looked at me questioningly.

"Keep it on." I said in a low provocative voice. She grinned reaching for the waistband of my sweats and I pushed her hands away. "Slow down Darlin. We got all day." I said once locking eyes with her. I pushed the shirt up revealing the pale pink panties she was wearing and looped my thumbs through the sides, pushing them down her legs. I planned on taking my time, licking her to climax, fingering her into a second oblivion but when I looked back down at her, chest heaving, eyes hooded, skin flush, all I wanted to do was feel her around me, making love to her.

"Please," she begged in a whisper and I couldn't deny her or myself any longer. I slid my pants down placing my rock hard erection at her entrance.

"I love you Beth." I said holding her gaze before entering her body. I had said it before but this time felt deeper than it had before which I didn't think was possible. Her hands were grasping my biceps, nails digging into my skin. I was trying to keep my pace slow and tender but the burning ball in my lower abdomen was making it hard, I wanted to slam into her in a punishing pace to bring us both over the edge but I wasn't ready for that. I wasn't ready to finish making love to her. I ran open mouth kisses on the exposed skin between her breasts using my nose to push the shirt out of the way of her peaked nipple and using one hand to move the shirt out of the way of her other breast and massaging the milky flesh. I closed my mouth around her nipple, running my tongue over the hardened peak. She grabbed the back of my head to keep my mouth in place as she started to buck her hips against me.

"Daryl, please. Please fuck me. Please come with me. I'm so close." she moaned out throwing her head back against the pillow and arching her back. I took my mouth from her nipple and kissed her hard as I increased the pace and force of my thrusts. She was matching me thrust for thrust and I knew it was only going to be a matter of time before the tight ball in my abdomen would snap and have me falling over the edge into a blissful orgasm.

"Daryl, I'm about to come." she moaned out and then I felt her walls clench around me, taking me over into my own climax.

"So, whats the plan for today?" Beth asked as we showered.

"You'll have to wait and see won'tcha?" I said flirtatiously.

"Come on Daryl I have to know what I need to wear," she said. "Or if I need to wear anything at all," she added a few seconds later biting her lip.

"Don't you be startin somethin we cant finish right now Darlin." I said stepping out of the shower and trying to think of anything but sexy, wet, naked Beth. "Swimsuit." I said so she knew what to dress in.

"Okay, Pookie." she giggled out as she finished showering. I cringed.

"I fucking hate that name. Carol calls me that 'cause she knows how much it irritates me. Please don't." I said more sternly than I had intended.

"Okay Lovey." she said and I could hear the smile in her voice. I hated pet names but who was I kidding she could call me anything and I wouldn't mind. Then it hit me, I had a pet name for her and I hadn't even meant to. She was my little Darlin, the term of endearment had just come naturally, which seemed to be how everything seemed with Beth, effortless. I was stepping into my turquoise and black board shorts when she came out wrapped in a towel while she used another towel to dry here hair. "Well we are gonna have to stop at my house so I can get my bathing suit." she said walking over to the walk in closet to find something to wear.

"Hey, I put the swimsuit on the bed that Sasha bought ya to keep here." I said softly as she stuck her head around the corner to look at the bed. Sasha wanted me to die, it was obvious with the selection she had made on the bathing suit. Beth walked out of the closet, dropping the towel that was on her body to the floor as she walked towards the waiting material. I left the room knowing I would be unable to contain myself if I had stayed. A few minutes later she emerged from the room holding a dress in her hand that I assumed she was going to wear over the bathing suit. The bathing suit, there was enough black fabric over her front in back to not be extremely indecent for public but the barely there fabric was held together by three thin strings on the sides. The top was solid in the front and strapless, the back having the same three thin strings.

"Like whatcha see?" she said giving me a flirty smile. I nodded dumbly and crossed the room grabbing one if the strings on her hip and snapping it against her skin.

"Put some clothes on please or we wont be makin our plans today." I said with warning. She looked up at me through her lashes biting her bottom lip and I grabbed her hips tightly, turning her around and slammed her against my dick. She pressed her ass even more firmly into me causing me to groan. "Darlin, dontcha wanna save some of this fer later?" I asked trying to get her back on task. She shook her head leaning it back on my shoulder. I placed a kiss on her neck and trailed a hand from her hip down inside the front if her bottoms. "Damn Darlin, yer soaked." I whispered in her ear. She let out a moan as a stroked her clit. I circled her clit with my thumb as I sunk two fingers into her tight, wet entrance. She started grinding into my hand panting and moaning loudly. Her grinding was making my dick throb and I turned her to face the kitchen table and bent her over it, lifting one if her legs to place her foot on the chair beside us. I pushed my shorts down and pushed her bottoms to the side, pulling my fingers out and replacing them with my hardened cock. She gasped at the new connection as I pounded into her. She was soaked and it only turned me on more to feel her wetness spreading over our slapping thighs. Her walls started to tighten around my swelling dick and I knew we were both about to come undone. I brushed my thumb against her clit earning a loud moan as she tumbled over the edge. I pounded into her harder and finally started coming deep inside her.

"Oh Fucking holy hell! Fuck! I really should learn to knock." Merle screamed out and I stilled.

"What the fuck Merle?" I screamed out pulling myself from Beth, righting her bottoms and pulling up my shorts.

"Sorry little brother. I thought ya'll left for your date already. I was just gonna see if I could find any dress clothes for my special night with Carleen." He said from the front door where he couldn't see us. Beth threw her dress on over her head and went to retrieve some flip flops from the bedroom.

"Man, ya really need ta start knockin." I said rounding the corner to see Merle standing facing the door. "Its safe we were done, if ya had came in a minute before I woulda killed ya myself." I chuckled and he laughed knowing what I meant. "So tonight the big night?" I asked and he nodded with a grin.

"Big night for what?" Beth said as she rounded the corner.

"Imma purpose to Carleen tonight." Merle said answering her question.

"Awe well congrats! I know she will be extremely excited." Beth said trying to ease some of his nervousness.

"Ill be right back, I have to go get a shirt and then we will be outta yer hair man. Help yerself to my closet." I said leaving the two to talk about Merle's purposal plan. I ran up the stairs grabbing a shirt from my closet and the jewelry box from my jeans from last night, stuffing and zipping it in the side pocked of my shorts.

"Ya ready to go?" I asked Beth and she nodded and headed out the door to my bike. "Hey man, good luck tonight." I said patting his shoulder.

"Thanks man." he said with a nervous grin. "You too." he added and I nodded before walking out the door.

A/N: I know how mean is this, you had to wait a week and then I give you a cliffhanger? I promise I am working on the next chapter and hoping I can get it posted tonight if not tomorrow morning. Thank you guys for sticking around after my week hiatus. MUCH LOVE & BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES! Reviews and recommendations are appreciated :)


	28. Chapter 28

DARYL'S POV

I DO NOT OWN THE TWD CHARACTERS!

A/N: I want to thank each and every one of you for the reviews and patience while I got back into my writing groove. Much love yall!

It was still quite early in the day so we stopped by the small cafe for an early lunch or as Beth kept calling it, brunch. After we finished eating we headed to the store to get a few snacks and drinks on our trip. Beth still had no idea where we were going but that didnt stop her from nagging me for an answer. She was starting to get mad but I found it adorable anyways which I'm sure just pissed her off more but oh well. We had just pulled up to the marina when she finally figured it out.

"Are we going out on the boat?" she asked excitedly. I smiled to her and nodded my head which earned me a quick kiss before she jumped off the bike waiting not so patiently to go to the boat. I took the backpack from her that had our stuff from the store and walked with her to the boat. We had about 4 hours to be out on the boat before we would need to leave to get ready for the concert tonight. I had asked Merle yesterday to stock the boat with water, towels, sunscreen, and a bottle of wine, I was really hoping he cane through for me. I helped Beth onto the boat and started the boat letting the engine warm up before we set off.

"I'll be right back, just gonna take this down." I said as she started stripping herself down to her bathing suit. I slid the door to the cabin closed and sat the backpack down and pulled the small box from my pocket and placing it in the back of one of the cupboards before putting our things away from the backpack. When I left the cabin I found Beth standing at the front of the boat looking over the marina the sun drenching her skin in a warm glow. "Hey ya wanna help me drive the boat?" I asked getting her attention.

"Are you serious?" she asked turning on her heel and walking back to me. I nodded my head and gestured her to stand between me and the wheel. I walked over to pull the boat loose from the dock and returned to stand behind her giving the boat some gas and placing my hands on top of hers on the wheel to steer with her. "This is so exciting!" she squeaked looking over her shoulder to look up at me. "You are amazing. Did you know that?" she asked as she looked back over the front of the boat.

"Only fer you." I whispered in her ear and I could feel goosebumps rise on her skin and I let out a chuckle. When we reached the same spot we stopped at the last time, I dropped the anchor and placed a kiss on the top of her head before I grabbed us towels and her sunscreen. She was already standing at the very front of the boat and I sat the stuff down before walking up behind her and wrapping my arms around her. "Wanna jump in now or lay out for a while first?" I asked.

"Lets jump in." she said. And I pulled away from her to take my shirt off.

"Sunscreen first?" I asked and she looked over at me with a smile before walking over to sit next to me.

"Will you apply it? All of it?" she asked blushing and I smiled knowing what she was getting at. I started at her ankles working my way up her legs. A moan escaped her lips when I reached her inner thighs and brushed against her clothe covered sex. She laid down to give me better access to her stomach and her breathing increased when I ran my hands under her breasts. She sat back up letting me cover her arms and chest before she turned around to let me lotion her back. Once she was completely covered in sunscreen she applied a small amount to her face before reaching out for my hand and we both jumped in. We swam around and dunked each other for about an hour before we got back on the boat. Beth fell asleep soon after she laid down on her towel. I stayed awake a little longer than her. Too much weighing on my mind. Her leaving to go back to school, Zach, making a long distance relationship work when I was so new to the idea of a relationship at all, and that little box in the cupboard in the cabin below. I looked over at Beth and she looked so happy, peaceful, and beautiful sleeping on the towel her blonde hair starting to dry, skin glowing in the sunlight. I walked over and grabbed my phone to take a picture of this angel God had blessed me with. I was by far the least religious person I knew but I knew someone was responsible for giving me this beautiful lady laying next to me. I took a few pictures and laid in down enjoying the sun burning on my skin and relaxed long enough to fall asleep. I woke up about thirty minutes later and woke Beth up enough to have her flip over knowing that if she got more sun on one side than the other she would be upset. She rolled over on her back and went back to sleep and I did the same. We woke up an hour later feeling refreshed and I went below to get our snacks before we would have to leave. I placed the box in my pocket and headed up. When I got back she had turned her phone on and had music playing. I sat the two glasses down and the two plates of crackers, cheese, and meat. I poured us each a glass of wine and sat down.

"Are ya excited bout the concert tonight?" I asked to strike up conversation as we ate. She nodded a yes before taking a sip of her wine. "Are ya excited ta go back ta school?" I asked before bringing my glass of wine up to my lips and taking a sip myself. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just worried about it being my last year and leaving you. Long distance relationships don't normally last long." she said looking down and plying with her food.

"Beth, there is nothin that is normal about our relationship." I said and she looked up at me confused. "I mean this isn't a normal relationship, atleast not fer me. You mean too much ta me. Our relationship is special." I said and her facial expression eased and she she smiled at me. I puller the box from my pocket as I continued. "You are special, especially to me. You have opened my eyes to everythin I was missin in my life and I cant imagine sharing that with anyone else but you." I said and I held the box in my hands.

"Daryl?" she said with a confused look, glancing between me and the box in my hands.

"This isn't an engagement ring. But it is a promise ring for my promise to you. A promise to always be here for you, to do everything in my power to be the man you deserve, to try to give you everything you want out of life, to love you, with everything I am and all I can give, until you don't want me anymore. I love you Beth, more than I ever thought I was capable of and I love you more and more every day." I said before handing her the box in my shaking hands. She reached for the box, grabbing it and placing it on the towel before leaping forward and kissing me.

"I love you Daryl, I love you so much." she said between kisses.

"Well dontcha wanna see the ring before you get all excited." I chuckled out and she sat back down on her towel and grabbed the box. My nerves were a mess as she opened the box. What if she hated it? What if I guessed the size wrong? She pulled the ring from the box with a gasp and slid it on her finger. It looked large on her little fingers but it was beautiful. The square, ocean blue topaz stone was a carat in size, surrounded with small diamonds that continued about half way down the band on either side. "Is it too big? Do you like it?" I asked, the anxiety of the situation getting the best of me.

"Its gorgeous. It reminds me of your eyes." she said softly while looking at the ring. "Its perfect." she said looking up and making eye contact with me. "Was this why you wanted to bring me out on the boat today before our concert?" she asked.

"Yeah, kinda figured why not take you to the place where it all changed for us the first time." I said after thinking about it for a few minutes. And she nodded thoughtfully. This boat, this spot, was kinda becoming our place of realization. We accepted the fact that we had feelings for each other here and now we were accepting our future here. "Ya ready to head back? Id love ta take ya ta dinner before the concert tonight. We have about 5 hours before we have to be there." I said standing up and collecting all of our things.

"That would be nice." she said as she helped me clean up. We headed back to shore and I would steal glances over at her playing with the ring on her finger.

"Is it the right size?" I asked and she replied with a smile, nodding her head. She walked up behind me wrapping her arms around me as I steered us back to the marina. I thought of her face as I pulled out the ring box and the way she said my name. Was she disappointed it wasn't an engagement ring? I pondered over the question a bit but quickly let it go, deciding that if Beth wanted to love me for forever, I wouldn't stop her, no,I would marry her. I would give her anything she wanted and I was capable of giving. Marriage was just a tine piece of paper and if that's what she wanted, id make sure she got it when it was time.

A/N: Nothing like a big mushy gooshy melt me to the floor feels chapter right?! I hope you enjoyed it. :) This story will be coming to a close in about 4 or 5 chapters...but don't worry. I've already planned a sequel. And if things go as planned there will be a total of 4 installments :) Much Love & Bethyl On! Again thank you soooooo much for your reviews, follows, favorites, and recommendations. Ya'll rock!


	29. Chapter 29

BETH'S POV

I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD CHARACTERS.

Daryl dropped me off at home after leaving the marina, promising he would be back in an hour to pick me up for dinner. I quickly hopped into the shower and freshened up. I scrunched moose in my wet hair to curl it and moved on to picking out my clothes for the night. I settled on my light gray skinnies, a long loose black tank top with a tribal design on the front and my black gladiator wedges. After getting dressed I did my makeup in a light smokey eye and glossed my lips. I looked at the ring on my finger, twirling it around as I waited for Daryl to pick me up. I would be lying if I said I was the smallest bit that it wasn't an engagement but I knew this was a huge step for Daryl and for that, I was ecstatic. I held my left hand up by my face and plastered on a huge smile before snapping a picture and sending it to Maggie and Sasha. My phone pinged with 2 responses very quickly and smiled while I read the two texts.

'Holy shit! Now that is what you call a ring! ~Sasha'

'Wait! Is that an engagement ring? ~Sasha'

I typed out a quick response that it was a promise ring and got a quick text back from Sasha.

'Well damn girl, if that is a promise ring I can only imagine how gorgeous an engagement ring would be! Looks like Mr. Sexy has some damn good taste~Sasha'

I laughed knowing Sasha was probably freaking out at the moment. I could practically read her excitement in the texts. Maggie's radio silence was what was worrying me so I typed out a quick text telling Maggs it was a promise ring. My phone pinged with a response telling me that she was happy for me and that the ring was beautiful but she was busy with wedding stuff with Glenn but would drop by tomorrow to talk. I sent her a quick 'okay' and answered the knock at the front door. Daryl was standing there in a pair of fitted jeans and a Guns-N-Roses t-shirt, looking as handsome as ever.

"Ya ready Darlin?" he said and I nodded closing the door behind me and locking it before waling out to Daryl's truck. We stopped at a small diner just a few miles from the venue to have dinner. We were waiting for our food to be served when Daryl started asking questions.

"What was the last concert you went to?" he asked taking a sip of his sweet tea.

"Shawn dragged me to some battle of the bands thing his friends were playing in. That was a few years ago. I haven't really done anything but focus on school. I'm pretty boring." I said sitting my head in my hands.

"You are far from boring Beth Greene." he said grinning.

"What about you? What was the last concert you went to?" I asked curious to see if this was a thing he did a lot.

"I seen Kings of Leon last year." he answered just as our food was sat down in front of us.

"Have you gotten lucky at a concert before?" I asked before taking a bite of my cheeseburger. He gave me a confused look and I chuckled. "Lucky as in laid or fooled around." I said nonchalantly.

"Does in the bathroom count? God that makes me sound like such a creep." he said running his hands over his face and through his hair. "Not one of my finer moments." he said shaking his head.

"I've never had sex in a public bathroom. Or any public place really. Well besides the bar but there wasn't anyone around." I said blushing.

"You aren't the kinda girl that deserves to be fucked in a disgusting bathroom Beth." he said with a determined tone. And I nodded in understanding. Daryl paid the check and we left. We still had about an hour before the gates would open so Daryl decided to drive around and scout out a hotel for the night. I was staring out the window looking at the little shops and cafes lining the side of the street when a tattoo parlor came into view. "I wanna get a tattoo." I blurted out loud.

"Right now?" Daryl asked giving me a worried look.

"No, you think we could go after the concert? Maybe just so I can look around." I said shyly and he chuckled and nodded his head. We pulled into the nicest hotel in the city, parking and Daryl grabbed two bags from the back of the truck. He must have packed for me which was a good thing because I didn't have a clue this was going to be an overnight thing. He got us a room and we dropped our things off before heading out to the truck. We got to the venue just as the gates were opened so Daryl and I went in to out seats. When we reached our seats we sat waiting patiently.

"Can we take a picture together?" I asked shyly. "I mean I don't have any of the two of us together." I said looking over at him. He took his phone out of his pocket and holding it out in front of us to take a picture. Before he could snap another one I kissed him on the cheek. He sent me the pictures soon right after.

"Well now ya do." he said giving me one of his crooked grins. The opening acts came on and they weren't too bad. I swayed with the music having plenty of room standing next to Daryl but as just before the main band came on all chairs were pushed away and people started to crowd into us. Daryl must have sensed my uncomfortable feeling because he pushed me in front of him, his arms on either side of me and hands gripping the gate in front of us. When Guns-N-Roses came onstage the pressure of the crowd increased and Daryl gave in, pressing himself against my back. They started playing Sweet Child O'Mine and I swayed and sang along while Daryl's hands rested on my hips. A few songs later they played Paradise City and I danced against Daryl and his grip on my hips became firmer. He dipped his head by my ear and began softly singing in my ear. His breath on my ear and neck causing goosebumps to spread on my skin causing me to still my movements. I could feel him grin and one of his hands moved from my hip, under the hem of my shirt in the back. His fingers grazing my skin as they slide to the front of body and spread across my stomach. The music had been long forgotten as he continued lowly singing in my ear and his hand dipped inside of the front of my pants. I looked around to see no one was paying attention to us.

"Don't scream and they wont know." he whispered in my ear and then nipped at the bottom of my earlobe. His fingers found my slit and he pushed down over my clit but not making contact with the bundle of nerves. I could feel the moisture building as I anticipated his touch in such a public place. The band switched to Welcome To The Jungle and it just seemed fitting because right now I felt like an animal in heat. He slid his middle finger through my folds, stroking me as I tried hard to control my moans and breathing. My head fell back against his shoulder as I started to fall apart at his touch. He hadn't inserted his fingers in me or don't anything but play with my clit but the combination of his voice and breathing in my ear, the thumping from the music, his finger working magic on my oversensitive clit, and the adrenaline rush of doing something so intimate in public had me coming with wild intensity as I drenched his hand. He dipped his hand further in my folds collecting some of my come and pulled his hand out, placing said fingers into his mouth and sucking the juice off. He placed his hand back on my hip to help support me. My legs felt like jello and I wasn't sure if I could stand on my own. "And now you've fooled around in public and at a concert." he whispered to me. We swayed with the music a few more songs before I no longer felt like I was boneless. I told him I would be right back and weaved through the crowd to get to the bathroom. I was leaving the bathroom when I heard the familiar voice that chilled my blood.

"Well hello there beautiful." Zach said and I turned to face him and put distance between us, determined he would not ruin my night with Daryl.

"Zach, you're not supposed to be this close to me or making contact with me at all." I warned.

"Oh you really thought a little piece of paper was going to stop me from getting what I want? How cute." he said and made my stomach turn. Without a second thought I turned on my heel and took off in a sprint to get back to Daryl.

"Everythin' ok?" Daryl asked as I reached him out of breath.

"I just ran into Zach." I said and his face hardened as he grabbed me to place me in front of him. He spent the rest of the concert Daryl kept an arm wrapped around my middle, I could feel him turning his body from time to time and I knew he was looking for Zach. After the concert ended we walked out of the venue and into the parking lot.

"It was good seeing you again Beth." Zach's voice rang out above the crowd. Daryl stopped dead in his tracks, scanning the parking lot for the origin of the voice. Daryl stopped looking to my left and before I could even turn my head to look where he was looking he was gone. Daryl had tackled someone to the pavement and started pounding into the man's face.

"You stupid mother fucker! You leave Beth alone you hear me? If you come near here again it'll be the end of you." I heard Daryl yelling as he continued assaulting Zach. "You sick son of a bitch! She doesn't want anything to do with you. You'd best pay attention to that restraining order boy." Daryl said after standing up and kicking Zach in the side a few time. I ran over to Daryl pulling at his arm to pull him away from the bloodied face of Zach. Daryl pulled his arm for me heading to the truck. His veins in his neck were protruding and I knew he was pissed. We sat in the truck for a few minutes while Daryl tried to calm himself down and then he hit the steering wheel, "That son of a bitch has a dead wish Beth." he said through gritted teeth. I sat a hand on his arm trying to calm him down as his knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel.

"Daryl, can we just go? Lets not let him ruin this night for us." I said as I pushed the middle console back into the back of the seat making the seat a bench seat. I scooted closer to him taking my hand from his arm and rubbing soothing circles onto his thigh. He sighed and started the truck before backing out and pulling out of the now almost empty parking lot. It wasn't until we had gotten out on the road that I realized how turned on angry Daryl had made me and started squirming in my seat.

"Ya alright?" Daryl asked looking over at me and quirking an eyebrow. I blushed a little but dragged my hand up from where it had been resting his knee to his upper thigh. "What're ya doin?" he asked with interest. We were stopped at a red light and I took the chance of doing something wild for a moment. I turned in my seat using both hands to unzip the fly of his jeans and reach in to grab his dick, pulling the soft flesh from his pants. "Beth." he said in a warning tone but it didn't stop my actions. I had always wanted to try this but never really had the opportunity. We had a good 10 or 15 minute drive until we made it to the hotel so I figured what the hell. I stroked his dick a few times before a groan escaped his lips and it grew into his full blown erection. I adjusted my body so I could duck my head below his arm and hoovered over his crotch. "Beth." Daryl started to warn until I wrapped my mouth around him causing his warning tone to turn into a moan. I sucked on him while I pumped the rest of his dick in my hand. "Fuck Beth!" he let out and I could taste the small amount of moisture that seeped from him. I pushed my mouth farther down on his cock removing my hand for a moment and taking him into my mouth as far as I could. My body jerked as he swerved off the side of the road and came to a complete stop. "Fuck Beth, please don't stop." he begged and I couldn't help but chuckle which sent Daryl bucking his hips, driving his dick down my throat and causing me to gag a little. "Sorry Darlin please keep goin'" he said in a breath. I continued sucking on him and stroking the rest of him in my hand until he was a moaning mess unable to control his moving hips. "Darlin, I'm about to come" he warned me and I increased my speed and began humming until he was moaning loudly and I could taste the warm saltiness of his climax on my tongue. I continued until he was finished and he was panting "Oh my god" over and over again. He looked down at me as I sucked him one last time. I pulled him from my mouth and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as he let out a groan. "Jesus Christ Beth, I could've killed us. What got into ya?" he said after closing his eyes and resting his head back against the headrest.

"You're kinda hot when you are mad." I said sitting up in the seat. He chuckled as he put himself back into his pants and fixed himself tugging at his jeans. I looked out the window as he adjusted himself and saw the tattoo parlor up ahead. "Lets go get a tattoo!" I yelled looking over at him and he laughed.

"Whatever you want Darlin." he said before pulling back out onto the road to head to the parlor ahead. "You know whatcha want?" he asked as we entered the tattoo shop. I shook my head and walked over to the rows of tattoo pictures. I found a picture of wings and contemplated the idea before finding some music inspired tattoos.

"I want this one." I whispered out running my finger over the picture of two music staffs in the style of wings a treble clef at the beginning of one of the staffs and a bass clef at the start of the other one. There were a few music notes places randomly on the staffs.

"Can I help ya'll?" a heavily tattooed man asked.

"I'd like this." I stated gesturing to the picture.

"Where ya want it at?" he asked and I stood there dumbly looking at the man unsure of where I actually wanted it.

"I think it'd look good just below yer neck, just above the center of yer shoulder blades." Daryl said circling the area on my body. I nodded my head after a few minutes of thinking and the tattoo artist led us to his station. "Ya sure of this?" Daryl whispered to me while the tattoo artist sketched the tattoo in the back. I nodded my head and gave him a soft kiss.

"Hold my hand?" I asked right before the tattoo artist came in. Daryl gave me a crooked grin and grabbed my hand, squeezing it for confirmation.

"Alright, well good news is your shirt is low enough in the back that you wont need to remove it. Do you have a hair tie?" he asked and I nodded pulling the hair tie from my wrist and pulling my hair up into a messy bun. "Alright, now I need ya to lay down on your stomach. I'm gonna place the stencil first and then you can tell me if you like it. Okay?" he said.

"Okay." I said a little shaky as my nerves were starting to get the best of me.

"Alright, take a look." he said gesturing to the mirror and handing me a handheld mirror. I looked and smiled excitedly looking over to Daryl whose was looking at the mirror with a straight face.

"What do ya think?" I asked him and he looked at me with a smile.

"Its definitely you." he said with a smirk.

"I love it!" I said looking back at the artist. He nodded and gestured for me to lay back down. I heard the buzz of the tattoo gun and my body tensed instantly. I heard a shuffling next to me and then felt Daryl's hand in mine causing me to relax. The painful few minutes of the tattoo gun was short and was quickly replaced with an annoying sting. After about 30 minutes the tattoo artist wiped a cool cloth over my heated skin that gave me goosebumps.

"Alright, you're all done. Did pretty good for a first timer." he said sounding impressed. "You can get up and look now." he said before helping me up and handing me the mirror again. My skin was red around the tattoo but it was perfect.

"Its perfect." I said with a smile before he covered it and gave me the instructions as to how to take care of it. I asked how much it was and the artist looked between Daryl and I confused.

"I already took care of it Beth." Daryl said when I glanced over at him. "Consider it a 'Goin off to College' present." he said before thanking the artist and handing him a tip. "So what next?" Daryl asked as we walked out of the parlor and headed to the truck.

"How about we get some Jack and head back to the hotel?" I said nonchalantly as we both climbed into the truck.

"Sounds like a plan." he said starting the truck and searching for the nearest liquor store on his phone. After getting a bottle of Jack we found ourselves back at the hotel room. "Shot?" Daryl asked holding out a glass to me.

"How about we have some fun with this. Ever played Never Have I Ever?" I asked and he gave me a confused look. I explained the rules of the game as we sat down at the small table. "Okay, I'll go first. Never have I ever smoked pot."

"Only tried it once. That was more Merle's thing." he said before taking a shot. "Never have I ever kissed a boy." he said grinning knowing I definitely had so I took a drink laughing at his obvious statement.

"Okay, Never have I ever cut class." I said looking to him expectantly.

"Drink up Darlin." he said with a smug expression. "Never have I ever had a significant other on Valentine's Day." he retorted causing me to have to have two shots back to back.

"Never have I ever been outta Georgia." I choked out before taking a drink of my coke.

"Shot for you, again" he laughed. "You are going to be wasted before we make it to the bottom of the bottle. Never have I ever sang on stage." he said as he poured me another shot.

"This is so not fair." I said before taking the shot. "Never have I ever broken a bone." I said and he poured himself a shot.

"Arm. Fell outta a tree." he smiled. "Never have I ever been to a wedding." he said with a smile.

"Drink up Dixon!" I said excitedly. "Never have I ever been fishing." I said and he took another shot.

"We will definitely have to change that." he said giving me his gorgeous smile and looking at the bottle and seeing there was only enough for one more shot. "Never have I ever been tied up during sex." he said giving me a devious smile.

"Guess we will need to change that." I said suggestively before taking my shot. I stood up walking over to his abandoned boots by the door and pulled out the shoelace on one of them. "What do ya say Dixon?" I asked holding the shoelace over one finger. He gave me a apprehensive stare before I added, "Dontcha trust me?" with a pout. He stood up and walked over to me throwing the shoelace on the floor.

"Later." he growled out before picking me up behind the my thighs and slamming me against the wall. "I don't think ya realize how sexy you are when ya get fiesty." he growled into my ear before nipping at my neck.

"Come on Daryl, why wont you let me play?" I said using his own line on him. He sat me on my feet gently and picked up the shoelace handing it to me.

"Well played, Greene, well played." he said as he walked towards the bed starting to pull his shirt off.

"Wait! Just lay down on the bed." I said stopping him from taking off his shirt. He laid down on the bed and I crawled up next to him tying his wrists to the beautiful wrought-iron headboard. He watched me while I stood up from the bed. I walked to the end of the bed. I lazily removed my shirt and lowered my pants slowly until I was standing in front of him in my bra and panties. I could see his dick in his jeans growing and I crawled up the bed, straddling his hips and pressing my already drenched center against the growing bulge. I ground against his denim covered erection, giving him a show before I took it all away. I slowly pushed his shirt up over his head and gathering at his eyes to create a blindfold.

"Oh you play dirty Darlin." he groaned out. I placed an open mouth kiss on his abdomen just above the waist of his jeans as I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I pulled his jeans and underwear from his body and straddled his thighs while I stroked his throbbing dick. He let out a moan, slowly moving his hips. "Beth." he breathed out and I stopped knowing he was getting close. I stood up and walked over to the table we had been sitting at and placed two small ice cubes in my mouth making sure to keep them to one side. I sat down next to him chewing the ice as quietly as possible to make sure he didn't know what I was up to. After the ice was chewed and one side of my mouth was cooled I bent over him, taking him in my hand and into mouth. "Holy Fucking Shit!" he yelled while pulling on his restraints. "Fuck, Beth!" he moaned out and I ran my tongue up his length before pulling away and kissing him hard while removing my panties and bra. I pulled away, nipping at his neck and earlobe as I positioned myself over him. I ran his thick shaft along my wet folds causing him to moan. "Darlin, I ain't gonna last long." he said as I dipped the tip of him into my opening and pulling away again. The next time I slammed down on him and stilled to give him a few seconds to regain control of himself. I began rocking my hips and he was soon pulling at his restraints again. I increased my speed feeling the burning in my abdomen and knowing I was about to come undone. "God, you feel so fucking good." he moaned out and that sent me over my edge and he closely followed, moaning my name. I pushed the shirt up from covering his eyes and untied the shoelace and placing it on the nightstand. He removed his shirt the rest of the way and then I placed my head on his chest as we both lay in a comfortable silence. I was starting to drift off to sleep when I heard him whisper I love you and I whispered it back before letting sleep consume me.

A/N: The reviews from the last chapter were amazing! I hope you enjoyed this one! Big thanks to my girls Carowen and SharkRae for bouncing ideas around ideas with me. Ya'll are the best. Apparently, we have acquired a new Bethyl Holiday per BetaGirl09...we now have Bethylween. :) I am appointing her our official Bethyl calendar girl lol. Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and recommendations. I seriously cant say enough how much ya'll rock my world! You guys are the best! MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES!


	30. Chapter 30

BETH'S POV

I DONT OWN THE TWD CHARACTERS.

A/N: I REALLY want to apologize for my absence. The shitstorm continued but things have calmed down for now so I should be able to update like usual unless writers block consumes me. There is only about 2 more chapters and a short follow up after this one...but don't fret, my muses and I have got our roadmap ready for the sequel ;) much love to all of you and thank you SOOOOOOO much from the bottom of my Bethyl loving heart, for sticking around through this hiatus! Yall rock!

Maggie stuck by her word and that's how I found myself at the little mom and pop diner in town. She was already waiting in the corner booth when I got there.

"Well its about time!" she groaned out when I sat down. "I've only been waiting for 45 minutes." she added giving me a less than pleased look.

"Sorry, Daryl and I ended up staying at a hotel not far from the concert last night. It was quite a drive back." I explained as she looked me over. "Oh and I got you this!" I said excitedly leaning over and grabbing my bag I had slid under my chair and pulling out a tshirt I had bought for her at the concert.

"What in flying hell is that on your neck! Elizabeth Greene, is that a fucking tattoo?!" Maggie said a little louder than I am sure she anticipated since her face turned bright red after everyone turned to stare.

"Yeah, you like it?" I said turning my body so she could see it a little better.

"Did he talk you into that?" she asked disgusted and I replied with a challenging look while shaking my head. I couldn't believe she was being so nasty about Daryl all of a sudden. "Then why?" her voice softened looking at me with interest.

"Maggs, really? You have been wanting me to be spontaneous all my life and I've just never had any interest in it. But now that I am actually living life to the fullest, you are freaking out. I just don't understand." I said looking at her with a confused look. How about be happy, you wanted me to have fun my last summer before I graduated and had to accept real life, and I am doing that. I'm writing again Maggs, actually writing. And where in the hell is all this animosity towards Daryl coming from? I thought you liked him." I said giving her a incredulous look.

"I know, I'm sorry, i'm just so stressed out with all the wedding stuff and then you going back to school," she trailed off.

"What about me going back to school." I asked.

"You know, Daddy's gonna be by himself now and then the whole guy that attacked you going to school with you issue." she said her feature softening and worry passing quickly over her face.

"Maggs, you are getting married, not moving out of the country! And have you been conspiring with Daryl to try to get me to stay?" I joked and she just gave me a look, the look. "What? Daddy wont be alone! Hes still got you only minutes away! And Zach wont be an issue. He'd be a moron to come close to me after Daryl kicked his ass last night." I chuckled.

"He approached you?" she asked.

"He tried. Daryl put an end to that really quick. It was kinda hot." I said and she laughed.

"Yep, you are definitely a Greene girl." she laughed, "Let me see this ring." she said grabbing at my hand after we ordered our food. "Its gorgeous, Beth. And I don't hate him. It just seems like we are drifting apart and I know its not his fault. Hes a good guy it seems. I'm happy for ya Bethy. So much for the 'not the settlin type' that Glenn told me about Daryl." she joked. We spent the next two hours picking at our food and talking about wedding plans until the waitress that was helping us announced she was leaving for the day and we took it as our sign we had been there long enough. She met me back at the farm and helped me pack some stuff that was needing to go back to college with me. We spent most of the day and night together just like old times until she got a call from Glenn asking when she would be home. She left saying he had made dinner for the two of them and was waiting. After she left I looked around my room. Over the time I had been working I had acquired part of my goal. I had new bedding that didn't make me look like I was a high schooler, new curtains, and a new wardrobe. I laid down in bed, closing my eyes and thinking about this past summer. I ended up falling asleep and woke up about an hour before I had to be at the bar for work. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and threw on some jeans and a tank top before walking out the door. The bar wasn't very busy and Daryl didn't show up at all that night. The next few days had flew by between training Amy at the garage, training a new girl at the bar and packing my room since I would be leaving Sunday afternoon. Daryl came over to help me with packing, although he really didn't pack must, just moved the big boxes for me and attempt to distract me from my packing efforts.

It was my last night at the bar and I would be leaving tomorrow, I was dreading it. I had never had a problem leaving to go back to college before but this time I was. I was greeted with Daryl on his bike talking to Daddy when I walked out the front door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Daryl causing him and Daddy to stop talking and look my way. Daddy gave him a nod before walking past me and into the house.

"Hi Darlin, I figured I could take ya ta work today." he said smoothly starting the bike up. I climbed on behind him without asking another question. When we got to the bar the parking lot was slammed full and I couldn't believe it, it was only 8pm. I entered the bar to find all my family, friends, even the locals that were regulars chatting animatedly and then stopping to look at Daryl and I once they realized we had entered the bar. "Michonne wanted to throw you a going away party." Daryl whispered close to my ear and tears started to well up in my eyes. I really didn't want to leave but I only had one more year. Only 8 more months of school and I would be done for good. I could spend forever with everyone that meant anything. I could spend forever with Daryl. "Please don't start crying. This is already hard enough." Daryl said wiping the stray tear that had broken from the barrier. I gave him the best smile I could muster and gave him a quick hug before greeting everyone that had gathered for this goodbye. Daryl was bartending so I could enjoy my last night at the bar. This whole thing was bittersweet. I was so excited to go off to college but so broken with leaving everyone to do so. I was lost in thought when Daddy walked up behind me.

"Sorry I'm a little late. I figured ya woulda known something was up if I wasn't at home." he said catching my attention. "Whats wrong Bethy?"

"It just hard leaving everyone behind." I said giving him a tight hug.

"Are you sure its everyone and not just him?" he said gesturing to Daryl with a tilt of his head. I followed his motion to look down the bar, finding Daryl talking with Merle and Carleen. Carleen shot me a warm smile over Daryl's shoulder and Daryl turned his head to look. He puckered his lips kissing the air and gave me his knee weakening smile with a wink and then went back to talking to Merle.

"He may have a bigger part of it." I giggled looking back at Daddy.

"Nothin wrong with that sweetheart but he ain't goin nowhere. He'd wait forever for you to get back. That boy is smitten." Daddy said with a smile.

"How do you know that Daddy." I asked and he took my hand fiddling with my promise ring.

" Because that came straight from his mouth and I can tell he is tellin the truth Bethy." he said giving me a loving smile. "Well I really just came to make an appearance. i've got Church in the mornin. Lunch at the house before you leave?" he asked and I nodded my answer before he placed a kiss to my forehead and left. The rest of the night was spent doing shots with Sasha and Gareth and dancing to the band.

"You are always welcome to have your job back. I'm gonna miss ya sweetie." Michonne said giving me a tight squeeze. "Be careful and don't be a stranger when ya come back to town." she said before walking out, leaving Daryl and I alone in the bar.

"Same situation that started all of this." he said hopping up to sit on the bar and then patting the spot next to him. I smile and jumped up to sit next to him, tangling our fingers together. "I never thought bumping into someone could be so life changing." he joked.

"Me either." I whispered out.

"Beth, I know you need to finish college but I just wish you were going somewhere closer. its gonna be hard but i'm not goin anywhere Beth. I'm yours, I always will be. Even when you don't want me anymore. Ill still be yours. My heart will be with you it always has. From that first moment." he whispered out looking down at our entwined hands.

"Daryl, i'm not going anywhere, either. I may be miles away but my hearts gonna be here with you." I said lifting his chin to look him in the eyes and place a kiss to his lips. He deepened the kiss and released his hand from my grip to force into my hair.

"I love you Beth. I will until my last breath." he said guiding me to lay down on the bar. He was trailing kisses down my neck when the front door of the bar opened.

"Oh man, sorry guys, forgot my phone. Just ignore me." Michonne said shielding her eyes from us. Daryl started laughing and hopped down from the bar and turned to help me down before grabbing our things and leaving after Michonne. He was driving the bike but in the opposite direction of his house, he parked in an abandoned parking lot outside of town and turned the bike off.

"Come on." he said getting off the bike and grabbing my hand. We walked through a beaten down trail for a few minutes until we came to a clearing that revealed a hidden lake. "I used to come here as a kid. To get away from my Dad and sometimes just to get away, slip off the radar for a bit." he said looking over the lake and sitting down in the grass. "Come here." he said gesturing to the spot next to him so I sat down. "Do you really have to go? Look at everything you have here, your Dad, Maggie, your friends, your jobs, me." he trailed off at the end looking up at me through his lashes.

"Daryl, I see everything that matters right in front of me but I have to finish school its only one more year. I would give anything to stay here forever with you but I don't wanna be a secretary at a garage or a bartender for the rest of my life. I wanna teach, I wanna do after school music classes for kids interested in music. And I am only one year away from making that happen." I said softly to him and he dropped his eyes from mine and stared to the water in front of us. I moved myself to straddle his lap releasing his hand and cupping my hands around his face. "We will make this work. I will come home when I can and you can come visit me when you can. It will fly by and I will be back for good before you know it." I said in a chipper manor before leaning down and placing a kiss to his lips.

A/N: Not particularly happy with this chapter but, I was feeling extremely guilty for not getting anything to you guys in TWO WEEKS :'( Hopefully my updates will start coming more regularly since things have finally calmed down a little. Only 2 more chapters and then a quick wrap up left until we start Dorm Days & Burning Buildings AGAIN I CANT THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR YOUR PATIENCE! MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON LOVELIES!


	31. Chapter 31

DARYL'S POV

I DON'T OWN THE TWD CHARACTERS

Beth had been back to school for about a month and a half . Weekends with her were way too short and weeks away from her were way too long. She seemed too be happy being back at school. Me on the other hand was miserable being away from her for long periods of time. Life was just not fair sometimes and that was something I was used to but when it came to Beth not being able to be with her was just not something i would ever get used to. I needed her like the air I breathed and not having her around was killing me. We talked everyday on the phone but this week she was being distant white had me on high alert wondering if it had anything to do with that asshole Zach. Sasha had been staying closet Beth's side at school making sure that Zach came nowhere close but my worrying never subsided when it came to that prick.

"You get to see your girl this weekend?" Tyrese asked me.

"Yeah, man. I am supposed to go up there tomorrow." 7-answered before taking a drink of my beer.

"Cool man, I'm happy for ya. You look like you need some time with her. You have been looking a little down in the dumps lately." he said before walking to the door to check the ID's of two young girls. I pulled my phone from my pocket checking to see if she had texted me and upon finding no text I decided to send her one.

Can't wait to see you tomorrow- D.

"Hey there Birthday Boy!" Merle's voice rang out behind me. I flipped him the bird and stared at my phone a little longer waiting for a reply from Beth. "Damn baby brother she's got you all messed up bein' gone don't she? " Merle chuckled out and I sent him a glare and went back to look at my phone, she had finally replied.

Sorry, forgot this was supposed to be the weekend you visit. It's really not a good weekend babe, I have a big test on Monday so I need to study this weekend. I'm sorry, I Love You!- B

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I grumbled out.

"Uh oh,trouble in paradise?"Merle said with sarcasm.

"Shut it Merle, I really don't need your shit right now." I said standing up from my bar stool.

"Oh, Come on Darlina, Don't get your panties in a twist." Merle said to my retreating form.

I walked out to my bike, hopping on and roaring it to life before speeding out of the parking lot and heading to Beth's for answers. She had been blowing me off a lot lately and I needed to know why.

The drive to the college was long and I didn't get there until midnight. I spent thirty minutes knocking on her door and I finally realized Beth wasn't there. A blonde answered the door as I was walking away.

"Well hello there sexy! Can I help you with something?" her voice asked in a suggestive tone. I turned to look at her and when I did I wished I hadn't came at all. Walking up behind the barely dressed blonde was the reason I was worried about Beth in the first place, Zach.

"what the fuck are you doing in Beth's dorm you stupid motherfucker!" I growled out heading in his direction.

"She ain't here which means I'm not breakin' any rules." he said with a sadistic smile. My stomach dropped and I felt sick but also relieved. He was in her dorm and that made me want to break the fuckers neck but she wasn't there which left me feeling relieved beyond belief. Then the realization set in and I stopped dead in my tracks, she wasn't there like she said she was. Which left me feeling betrayed and confused. Why would she lie? Where was she?

"Awe you look lost, Beth finally get sick of playing house with the Redneck Bad Boy?" Zach asked sarcasticly.

"Oh! So you are Daryl?" The blonde asked and I looked at her and gave her one solid nod. "She and Sasha talk about you all the time I guess I always miss you when you are here. I'm Andrea." She said holding her hand out to me. I gave her a disgusted look, unable to understand how she could feel okay with herself having that bastard anywhere around Beth's domain.

''Are you aware you are stacking up with a psycho?" I asked her gesturing to Zach. She looked over her shoulder at him and laughed. "Do you even know what he did to her?"

"Oh, from the way I heard it she was asking for it!" she let out with a chuckle and my vision went red. Beth needed out of here and fast maybe that was she let out with a chuckle and my vision went red. Beth needed out of here and fast maybe that was why she left.

"Do you know where she went?" I growled out to Andrea. She shrugged her shoulders and I turned to leave, unable to be in the presence of two of the most despicable human beings I had ever met, besides my father.

"Oh wait! I overheard her talking to Sasha about going home this weekend. She was also talking to someone on the phone and told them she was excited about this weekend."she told me shrugging her shoulders and closing the door. I tried calling Beth before heading home to see if She was actually home but she didn't answer. I ended up getting Beth before heading home to see if She was actually home but she didn't answer. I ended up getting back in town at 3 in the morning which was too late to try to go to her house in search of her, so I drove by m hopes that her car would be in the driveway but it wasn't. My heart was in my throat and not knowing where she was only made it worse. I pulled into my driveway and went in the house, her car wasn't here either. The house Was dark except for the small amount of went in the house, her car wasn't here either. The house Was dark except for the small amount of light coming from up the stairs. Aware that I hadn't left any lights on when I left this morning, I cautiously climbed the stairs. Aware that I hadn't left any lights on when I left this morning, I cautiously climbed the stairs to find it was my bedroom light that was on. I pushed the half open door open to reveal a sleeping Beth laying in my bed in only my button down shirt I had worn on her birthday. I climbed into bed after removing my clothes, leaving myself in my underwear as I normally slept.

"Daryl?" She asked in a sleepy whisper.

"I love you Beth," I whispered back to her as she snuggled herself against me.

When I woke up the next morning she was gone and I would've thought it was a dream but the sound of a shower running and Beth singing had told me it wasn't a dream. Beth was trying to surprise me for my birthday and I was freaking out the whole night.

''Happy Birthday Mr. Sexy." she said as she stood in the bathroom doorway and dropped the towel that was blocking my view of the most gorgeous sight in the world.

"Can I open my present early?" I flirted back. She giggled and slowly walked towards me, crawling like a master of seduction towards me on the bed. When she reached me she leaned down to kiss me but pulled away before our lips even brushed.

"I'm sure you were hoping this was your present but its actually not, it's waiting downstairs. But this can be an added bonus for later?" she said giving me a sly smile.

"Such a tease." I mumbled while climbing out of bed.

"Not a tease, just smart because I know what it takes to get you outta bed." She said with a laugh before walking out the door.

"Well played Greene, well played ." I yelled out to her. By the time I had taken a shower and got dressed it was noon and I could smell the charcoal burning on the grill. 'When did Beth learnt grill?' I thought to myself.

"Surprise!" a chorus of voices yelled out as I came down the stairs. Looking around the room I seen Merle, Carleen, Rick, Lori, their kids, Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Sasha, Garreth, Michonne, Dale, Tyrese, Carol, and Ed. Beth stood in front of the group with an accomplished look on her face.

"Thanks guys!" I smiled and walked over to Beth to give her a hug. "So this was what you were being so sneaky about.'' I thought aloud.

"Well what else would I be hiding?" she laughed. And that is when it dawned on me that she had no idea that Zach was regularly in her dorm when she wasn't. I decided I wouldn't ruin the day and mention it right now, but decided she would be moving out of the dorm if I had anything to do with it. Maggie, Beth, and Carleen spent the day talking wedding talk with Carol and Lori while as guys spent the day watching sports and drinking beer. After nine hours of eating and drinking everyone started to leave. Once everyone was gone Beth had handed me a small box.

"Do you know how hard it is shopping for the man who has everything?" she chuckled. "Happy Birthday, Love." she smiled. I opened the box revealing a nice silver and black watch.

"Thank you Darlin." I said looking up at her.

"Here." she said taking the watch out of the box and turning it over showing me the engraving on the back.

'Time flies by being in love with you -B.G.'

"I love it." i said reaching up with my empty hand and cupping her cheek before placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Come on lets celebrate at the bar!" she said excitedly as I put on my watch. I nodded my head before grabbing our jackets and walking out the door.

The band was good tonight and Beth spent most of the night dragging me out to the dance floor, pressing herself against me swaying with the music. I snuck off to the bar to get us another round of shots. I was turning around to find Beth but couldn't find her anywhere until I heard her voice ring out above the loud crowd.

"This is for the Birthday Boy Daryl. I love you." she said catching everyone's attention. She closed her eyes as her voice rang out with the music leaving me in a trance.

I can't imagine, any greater fear

Then waking up, without you here,

And though the sun, would still shine on,

My whole world, would all be gone,

But not for long,

If I had to run, if I had to crawl

If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,

Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,

There's no place that far

It wouldn't matter why we're apart,

Lonely minds or two stubborn hearts

Nothing short of God above

Could turn me away from your love

I need you that much

If I had to run, if I had to crawl

If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,

Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,

There's no place that far

If I had to run, if I had to crawl

If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,

Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,

There's no place that far

Baby there's no place that far

As the song ended her eyes opened and locked with mine. She bowed for the applause of the crowd and made her way to me, grabbing the shot i had in my hand and throwing it back like a champ.

"You ready to get outta here?" she asked wiping the corner of her mouth looking up at me through her lashes, taking me back to the night she had given me a blow job in the truck. I nodded dumbly as she grabbed the other shot and slammed it as well, sitting the emptied glasses on an abandoned table then grabbing my hand and leading me out the door. As soon as we got in the front door of my house Beth had pushed me against the door pushing my shirt over my head and working my belt, button, and zipper then pushing my jeans to the floor.

"I've missed you." she breathed out between placing open mouthed kisses on my chest trailing down to my groin where she knelt down and licked my dick from the base up to swirl her tongue around the head of my erection before wrapping her moist lips around me. She worked me with her mouth until my legs were shaking with the anticipation of the impending orgasm that was on the horizon.

"Beth ya better stop before this night ends before its began." i warned and she released my dick from her mouth with a pop, standing up and slowly undressing herself as she walked backwards towards the kitchen. The look in her eyes were devious and seductive, Bold Beth had decided to come out and play. She was down to her light pink bra and panty set when she had reached the destination she was aiming for. She opened the refrigerator and bent over at the waist giving me a great view of her ass hanging out of the cheeky underwear she was wearing, causing me to groan. She stood back up and closed the fridge having found what she was looking for.

"Go sit at the table dessert will be out in a minute." she said without looking back at me and i did as i was told. I sat bare assed in the chair causing chills to run up my spine and Beth entered a few seconds later. She was holding a can of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup."Dessert anyone?" she asked in a seductive tone with a smile. I looked at her completely stunned as she was completely naked now covering her breasts with the two containers. "I will take that as a yes." she giggled. She sat down on the table and laid back before shaking the whipped cream and spraying it over her breasts and just above the place i wanted to taste most. After she was done with the whipped cream she grabbed the syrup and began drizzling it over the areas of whipped cream and trailing it over her stomach. She grabbed a small birthday candle and a lighter that she must have been hiding behind the containers and lit the candle. She began to sing happy birthday so softly it was only a whisper. The sound was reminiscent of Marilyn Monroe's version. The wax was starting to drip down on the skin of her stomach which was causing her to hiss between the last few lines of the song as she started to rub her legs together in attempt to create some friction for her arousal. I didn't think i could get any harder than i was before but my dick was definitely proving me wrong due to the sight in front of me. "Make a wish." she whispered out and i closed my eyes thinking the only thing i could ever wish for was right in front of me and i never wanted to lose her. I blew out the candle, grabbing it and setting it off to the side.

"This is better than any birthday cake I've ever had." i said before leaning down and making a swipe at the whipped cream on her breast and grazing the hardened peak below. She released a sexy moan which spurred me on to continue my tasty torture. Once i was done ridding her breasts of the cream i descended my quest to clean her stomach of the syrup that was leading to the promise land. She giggled as i lapped at her skin retrieving the syrup from her hip bones and began squirming as i cleaned her mound of the rest of my dessert. Once she was completely clean of everything she sat up kissing me hard and scooted herself to the edge of the table to straddle my hips. I gripped her to me lifting her from the table and heading up the stairs to go to the bedroom. I got about halfway up the stairs and started to slow my pace.

"Fuck me on the stairs." she breathed into my ear and i pulled back looking at her with a questioning look. "Fuck me on the stairs, Baby. I cant wait. I need you now Daryl." she said with need. I couldn't deny her of what she wanted, she had given me the best birthday i had ever had in my 31 years of living, and i wouldn't deny that the thought of having sex with Beth on my stairs had never crossed my mind before. I softly sat her down on the stairs pulling her ass to the very edge of the stair sit was sitting on and positioned myself at her entrance. I entered her in one quick motion causing her to scream out in pleasure. "Oh my, Daryl, Baby, just like that." she moaned out and i continued to pound into her. The force of my thrusts were moving her entire body and i knew if we continued like this her back was going to be in severe pain from the step that was currently digging into her back. But it was too late, he walls were clenching around me, convulsing as she tumbled over into her climax. She let out my name and it dripped off her lips in pleasure and caused me to follow after as i spilled myself inside her warmth. I held my weight off of her as i hovered over her and gave her a kiss, pouring all my love and gratitude into it. "I love you, Daryl." she whispered as i pulled away.

"I love you too, Darlin." i replied as i helped her to her feet to climb the stairs to the bedroom.

A/N: Sorry i didn't update sooner, the other half just doesn't understand the importance of writing this fic ;) He dislocated his shoulder so I've been taking care of him. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I do not own the song in this chapter, it is Sara Evans No Place That Far, and i feel its the most Bethyl song i have ever heard when in the situation they are in both in this fic an on the show ;) Only 1 or 2 more to go before the wrap up! I am hoping to have this installment wrapped up within the next week or so. Thank you so much for being so patient and for all the love! I am hoping that i can get to replying to your reviews this weekend. You guys are what keep me going! Thank you for those of you that are recommending the fic! Again thank you guys for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. You guys ROCK! MUCH LOVE & BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES!


	32. Chapter 32

BETH'S POV

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF TWD.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Hubs hours got cut at work so getting time alone to write has been nonexistent. lol Here's to hoping that i will finish this fic this weekend :) Without Further Ado ;) The last full chapter of Slinging Shots and Greasin Gears! Warning: Things are going to get intense and not in a good way. But i promise there will be a decent ending to this story...maybe just not this chapter. Please don't hate me!

Daryl had been coming to the college every weekend after his birthday party. He swore it was because he just missed me so much and i really didn't doubt it but the way he tried to keep me away from the dorms as much as possible had me thinking it must have been something else. This weekend was no different. Daryl had gotten a hotel room near campus and we had spent the first full day together not leaving the room. Today we had went to the movies and we were currently at dinner when i decided to broach the subject.

"Daryl, have you been trying to keep me from the dorms?" i asked softly while looking over the menu.

" Why ya askin'?" he said a little gruffly.

" I don't know. Just seems like you don't like spending much time there. Its a little out of the ordinary." i answered.

" I just want some alone time and its hard when ya share a dorm with like 5 million people." he said with nervous chuckle. I looked up to him and could see the frustration in his features. His brow was wrinkled and he was chewing on his finger like he had always done when he was nervous or frustrated.

" Okay." i said with a shrug, blowing off the answer he had given me because i knew from the look on his face that it wasn't the truth. Daryl was hiding something from me but i didn't know what. It was a bit maddening but i was sure he had is reasons. Then it hit me, Zack. "Is it Zack?" i asked looking back up at him. His shoulders tensed and that was my answer. It had to be Zack but i just didn't know why. I hadn't seen Zack except one time when i was going to class, he was off in the distance and hadn't even noticed me. " He hasn't bothered me. You don't need to worry about him Daryl, I'm sure he got the point to leave me alone at the concert. I have only seen him once on campus. He didn't even notice me." i said trying to make him relax but he just shrugged his shoulders slightly and changed the subject.

"So, Maggie and Glenn's wedding is in 2 weeks are ya excited?" he asked setting his menu down. Before i could answer the waitress came to our table taking our orders. " I cant wait until you are home for good. I miss you throughout the week. Everyone else does too." he said grabbing my hand from across the table.

"I miss everyone too. Besides missing you i really miss Daddy." i said looking out the window we were sitting next too. It was the truth, i really missed Daddy, i missed waking up and having breakfast with him in the morning. And knowing now that Maggie wasn't there with him made me sad because he was now eating breakfast alone, eating every meal alone. "I miss my Mom." i said thinking out loud, getting lost in my thoughts. Daryl squeezed my hand as a tear fell down my cheek. "I wish she was still around not only because i miss her but because then Daddy wouldn't be alone." i said as my lip quivered. Daryl pulled my hand he was holding to his mouth and placed a tender kiss to the back of it.

"He isn't alone Beth." He said softly and I gave him a questioning look. "Maggie and Glenn go have breakfast with him in the morning. Merle and Carleen have lunch with him sometimes on his days off and Carol takes him lunch at the vet's office. She is working at the diner next door. And I have dinner with him every night. Sometimes Rick, Lori, and the kids join us. " he said making a bright smile come over my face.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" I said with a smile.

"Ya have but you can show me again tonight." he said wiggling his eyebrows and making me laugh.

"You Know for saying you aren't much of a family man, your actions sure say differently." I said with a loving smile. Our food came Soon after and we ate in a comfortable silence. After we had finished eating Daryl paid for the check and we started walking back to the hotel. Our fingers were tangled together and we weren't talking but quietly enjoying each others presence.

"You've changed me a lot Beth, in a good way." he said pausing in front of a small park. "You've opened my eyes ta so much. Things I never thought was possible. Love. Hope. What a family is supposed ta be like, feel like." he said looking straight into my eyes. The determination in his eyes was hypnotic and I couldn't look away. "I love you Beth and ya mean so much ta me, I really don't know where I'd be without ya." the last words came out almost in a whisper. His hands came up to cradle my face as he leaned down and kissed me. "Promise me you'll never leave me. I don't ever wanna go back to being that bitter, lonely guy that never wanted anythin worth livin fer." he said, his forehead pressed to mine, eyes silently begging me.

"I thought that was what this ring meant, that I promised to be yours, that I would always be here." I said softly holding my hand up trying to reassure him I wasn't going anywhere. He sighed and pulled his head away, dropping his hands to grab my left hand. He toyed with the ring in question.

"This is my promise I gave to ya that I will give ya everything ya want outta life, everything." he said before looking up at me quickly and then weaving our fingers together again and started walking. The tension that surround him was thick after that and I could tell how loaded those words he just spoke were. When we got back to the hotel Daryl got into his pajama pants, removed his shirt, and sat Indian style at the end of the bed. I put on my pajama shorts and tank top and climbed onto the bed. "Could those shorts get any shorter?" he laughed.

"Got a problem with them?" I replied with a little sass.

"Now I didn't say that did I?" he said throwing me a look over his shoulder before returning his attention to the action flick on the TV. "Just wouldn't want anybody seein' ya in that but me." he said softly almost as if he was just talking to himself.

"Sasha's the only person I see at the dorm." I said in a whisper not sure why I was answering his mental conversation.

''Hmm?" he hummed back looking over his shoulder.

"Nothin'" I replied. Looking over his back I could see every muscle ripple with his each move and it was clear to me that he was still very tense. I crawled up behind him and ran my hands lightly over his back causing him to shiver from the unexpected sensation. I traced the scars with my fingers, placing a light kiss on each one wishing I could remove the emotional pain that still resided in them. He hummed in appreciation at the loving attention I gave his past. "Lay down." I stated and he did as I asked, laying down across the end of the bed. I straddled him and sat on his legs, just below his butt and began massaging the tight muscles in his back.

"You don't have to do this."he hummed out.

"I want to." I said simply leaning forward and placing a kiss to his cheek. I started low on his back kneading and rubbing at the muscles as he hummed in pleasure. I climbed further up his body as I continued the massage. The moans he hummed in pleasure. I climbed further up his body as I continued the massage. The moans I was pulling from him was starting to pool between my legs but my desire was set aside so I could continue pleasing the man that meant more to me than air. After about 30 minutes of massaging Daryl's back my hands began to hurt so I rolled off him and just laid there listening to his breathing which indicated he had fallen asleep. I closed my eyes and let sleep wash over me. I woke later to Daryl massaging my feet that were still aching from the heels I had worn to dinner. I was now laying on my stomach enjoying his calloused hands working on my feet and travelling up to my calves, thighs, butt, back, and shoulders. He slid my hair over to one side and leaned in to kiss my neck which sent shivers down my spine. He kissed a trail back down my body and removed my shorts on the way down, continuing the trail of kisses to the bottom of my feet. He turned me onto my back and placed a kiss to the top of my feet and kissed his way up to my mound where he spread my legs and placed a kiss to my now soaked center. He continued the trail of kisses up my body and removing my tank top to kiss my stomach, breasts, and up to my neck. He kissed my neck longer than any other area and I could feel his erection on my leg. He cupped my face and placed a tender kiss on my lips.

"I love you Darlin." he whispered against my lips. He kiss me until I was drunk on his kisses, hitching my leg around his hip so he could grind into me. I moaned against his lips, whispering my begging plea for him to make love to me. And that was just what he did. He removed his pants and guided himself into me slowly, easing himself in and out in a delicious torture. He was propped on one hand, his other hand cupping my hand softly as he continued to kiss me. He pressed his forehead to mine his breathing labored as his thrusting increased the smallest amount. He lifted his head from mine and looked at me. "You're so damn beautiful." he said before kissing me again but this kiss was more heated and his thrusts had increased quite a bit more. The burning ball in my abdomen was growing and i knew i wasn't far from tumbling over the edge. He pulled away as he crashed into me harder and the thrusts were more uncontrolled and i knew he was close also. Placed a hand on his chest, over the throbbing beat of his heart and cradled his face with my other hand.

"Come with me, Daryl." i whispered out to him in a breathy moan. He grunted and i could feel him start to throb inside of me causing me to fall into the abyss of pleasure with him. After we had both came back down from our highs we didn't move. Daryl's weight was heavy on my petite frame but having him this close, feeling him still connected to my body, and the slow rise and fall of his body on mine was causing my heart to swell with joy and love, i couldn't find it in myself to make him move. "i love you Daryl Dixon." i said softly, sure he was sleeping anyways, which is why when he raise off of my chest and replied it caught me completely off guard. He rolled us over so he wasn't 'crushing me', his words. And we both drifted off to sleep.

I woke the next morning to a note on the pillow beside me.

'Had to go run some errands, be back in a little while. Call if you need me. Love you.'

I wasn't sure when he had left so i wasn't sure when he would be back so i decided to head to my dorm and pic up some of my school work to get ahead in some of my projects while he was out, thankfully campus was within walking distance. I had really wanted to take the week before Maggie and Glenn's wedding off to help with all of the preparations and my professors had actually been very helpful with giving me heads up on the upcoming assignments that would go on that week. I decided i would leave Daryl a note explaining why i was gone just in case he came back while i was gone. Crossing across campus on Satudays always seemed weird because the school just felt abandoned and that was why usually if Daryl wasn't here, i went back home on the weekends. I was just grabbing my backpack and laptop satchel when my door opened and my heart sank into the pit of my stomach.

" Zach what are you doing here?" i asked him before glancing around the room to see if there was anything within reach that could be used as a weapon.

"well Andrea is passed out and i just couldn't pass off this perfect opportunity. " he snickered before closing and locking the door behind him. " Imagine my surprise to think we were alone in the dorm and i catch sweet little Beth sneaking in all by herself." he said with a devious smile. " Decide to drop the redneck?" he chuckled out. " Wanna know what a real man feels like?" he asked before taking a step towards me. I grabbed the scissors from the desk and lunged towards him but he grabbed my wrist and twisted me around pinning my hand behind my back and removing the scissors from my grasp and throwing them across the room. " Oh sweetheart, did you honestly think i didn't see those sitting there and thought you wouldn't take a chance?" he laughed out. "I know your room like the back of my hand." he said cockily while pulling a drawer out from my desk and grabbing the decorative duct tape Maggie had given me as a gag gift going off to college. "Now be a good little girl and put your other hand behind your back." he said softly in my ear.

" Fuck you!" i screamed out in hopes Andrea would hear me. The arm he had behind my back was pinned between my shoulder blades and every move i made sent sharp pain through my shoulder but i fought against in him hopes of him loosening his grip. His grip kn my wrist became tighter and he grabbed my upper arm of my free hand and pulled it back, dragging his hand down my arm and grabbing my wrists together in one hand while wrapping the duct tape around my wrists. " HELP!" I screamed as loud as i could before he smacked me upside the head with the duct tape roll and threw me down towards the ground. I landed on my stomach with a thud, hitting my head against the ground. He used his foot to roll me over and i started kicking and screaming at him but he pinned my legs to the ground and sat on my thighs so i couldn't move my legs anymore.

"Oh Sweet Beth," he said as he pulled a strip of duct tape off the roll and ripped it with his teeth, "I wasn't going to tape your mouth shut but you just give me no choice." he said as he placed the tape over my mouth. I started to cry because this was going to happen i wasn't going to be able to fight him off and the realization really hit after his hands started to grip around my throat. "And i was going to let you stay awake for this, let you enjoy it, but i don't like it when my pets struggle and fight against me." he said as he increased the pressure on my throat, making the task of breathing extremely hard. He hushed my crying and everything started going blurry and then gray, and then white. I heard the door open and Sasha scream my name before i heard glass break and then everything went black.

A/N: I know i know, how can this be the last chapter?! But i have a short wrap up epilogue. I promise i wont leave it all cray cray lol anywho, yall have a whole other story headed your way that will pick up from this. Don't worry my Lovelies ;) And i just want to say a huge I AM SO FUCKING SORRY! I totally have been sucking ass on updating this due to scheduling of my hubs work (which is the only time i can write) and a ton of other real life bullshit that keeps me away from my happy Bethyl Writing Bubble :( I will try my best to have the short epilogue out this weekend as for once i don't have some family function to go to. Can i get a Hallelujah?! Lol i miss my quiet writing time! Its seriously escape from reality! Anywho, rant over! But big THANK YOU to those of you that have rode out the long breaks and still stick with me and another LARGE THANK YOU for following or favoriting Dorm Days & Burning Buildings already, yall make me smile so much! I cannot express the love i have for you guys. Until next time, MUCH LOVE & BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES!


	33. Chapter 33

EPILOGUE

DARYL'S POV

A/N: Just because i cant bare to leave this story ending at Beth blacking out, i had to do this. I hope this gets you guys excited for the next installment ;) P.S. Since this is my last post in this story, this one goes out to my 3 best muses. Thank you ladies for pushing me to do this. You guys are the best friends a girl could have. :)

The place wasn't very big but it was in a better location than the last. The window was large and you could see the campus from here. The kitchen was small but it would suffice for two and it had two decent sized bedrooms and three locks on the door along with a lock at the front entrance. This would be great for Beth and Sasha and i nodded to the agent that had been helping me this morning.

" This is the one. Do you have the paperwork?" i asked the leggy redhead. She handed me the paperwork and i signed it before handing it back to her. " Thank you Carolyn." i said shaking her hand.

" It wad my pleasure, really. I know your girlfriend will like it here and if she has any questions i am actually going to be her neighbor." she laughed walking me out to the front desk. " This is Shauna, she works the desk during the day and will be the neighbor across the hall from us. The apartment actually just opened up and when you had mentioned the situation she was in i figured this would be the best." she said before handing over the keys to Sasha and Beth's new apartment.

" Do i pay the deposit and rent here at the desk?" i asked the brunette with the bright smile. She nodded her head and i pulled the checkbook from my back pocket, filling it out and handing it over to her.

"Um, you do know the deposit and rent isn't this much right?" she asked before looking to the air above her like she was doing the math in her head. "This is like the deposit plus rent for like half of the 6 month lease, you know that right?" she asked looking back at me.

" Yeah, i will make sure to have the other half the next time i come to visit her." i said shrugging my shoulders a bit as a small smile crossed both their faces.

"She must be quite the girl. Cant wait to meet her. Well, i must be going. Got another client. Shauna, see you for drinks tonight?" Carolyn said and Shauna nodded her head before Carolyn walked out the door. "

" Well it was nice to meet ya, sure i will see ya again." i said and i headed to the door hearing her 'you too' ring out behind me. I hopped on my bike and headed to the hotel to surprise Beth. "Hey Darlin, i got a surprise for ya." i said opening the door but the room was silent and after entering the room i found that she was gone. The note i had left her had been replaced with one from her saying she had ran back to the dorm. Fear coursed through my body in the same instant that i heard sirens passing the hotel. My heart sank and then my phone rang, it was Sasha. "Hello?" i answered.

"Daryl its bad, its really bad." she was sobbing.

"Im on my way." i ran out the door of the hotel room, down the stairs deciding the elevator would take too long, and out the entrance. By the time i had gotten to her dorm room the ambulance was already pulling out from campus and Sasha was sitting on the front stairs in a trance, covered in blood. My blood chilled and i fell to my knees in front of her. He had been there, the blood was a indication of that. "Beth?" i choked out and she finally looked up at me.

"They are taking her to the hospital." she whispered out. "I thought i had gotten to here in time. But i couldn't find her pulse." she started sobbing. "The paramedics did those paddle things on her, put her on a stretcher, and told me they were taking her to the hospital, he pulse was too weak." she said with tears streaming down her face.

"Was she stabbed?" i asked.

"No, i walked in and he was choking her. I hit him over the head with a lamp and knocked him off her but he was laying there with this pissed face and then started coming for me. I tackled him." she said and she stopped crying but then she started shaking.

"What happened Sasha?" i asked softly.

"I killed him." she said blankly, finally looking up at me. "There were scissors on the floor within arms reach and he had his hands around my neck. I stabbed him. I pushed his arms away and stabbed him, over and over again. I couldn't stop until he wasn't moving anymore. I couldn't be the reason he was still around to hurt her again. I couldn't let it happen again." she said with determination and fear residing in her eyes.

"Sasha, you didn't do anything wrong. You did the right thing, you had to defend yourself and Beth." i said standing up and hugging her. Relief washed through me for a moment and then panic. "What hospital?" i asked and she shook her head indicating she didn't know. I ran in the dorm in search for someone who did know. Finding three police officers, one taking pictures of Beth and Sasha's room and Zack's lifeless bloody body and i stood there for a moment taking in the scene before turning to the two that were questioning Andrea.

"Can i help you sir?" one of the officers asked.

" What hospital did they take her to?" i asked.

" Um, The only one here in town." he gave me an odd look. I nodded and ran out the door. I ran all the way back to my bike at the hotel, cracking it up and searching for the directions to the hospital on my phone. After finding and memorizing the simple directions i took off to the hospital. After arriving at the hospital i ran in to the receptionist.

"How can i help ya?" the receptionist said with a bright smile.

" Beth Greene?" i asked without saying anything else. She typed away at her computer and then nodded.

" Immediate Family?" she asked.

"I'm her Fiancée, Daryl." i said without missing a beat. It surprised me how quick i said it and how easy the words came. She leaned over whispering to the other receptionist.

"Nice to meet ya Daryl. I'm Nicki, i will take ya to her. This place can get kinda confusing trying to find someone and you look like you are in a hurry to get to her, not wanting to get lost." she said rounding the counter and motioning me to follow her. After many twists and turns and 2 different elevator rides we had arrived at a door in ICU. "Here ya go. Hope she recovers well." she said before she walked away. I entered the room and she was peacefully laying there in the bed, red marks around her neck that were starting to bruise, she was hooked up to too many machines for my liking, the oxygen tube positioned under her nose and her skin was more pale then normal. I pulled the chair over to the side of her bed and sent Maggie a text letting her know what happened and to tell Hershel. She replied shortly after saying they were on their way.

"I'm so sorry Beth." i whispered out as i held her hand and hung my head. " I could've prevented this. If i had just done everything sooner, if i had warned you that Andrea was still fooling around with him, if i hadn't left you, if i would've just took you with me. I should've done everything to make you go to a different school. I should've moved out here and had you stay with me. None of this would've happened." i said and i started to cry. I felt a hand on my cheek and the sweetest voice rang out.

"Don't blame yourself Daryl." she said in a raspy voice. I looked up to her not hiding the tears that were staining my face.

"You're okay!" i breathed out in relief. A smile formed on her face.

"I promised you id never leave you." she said and a single tear flowed down the pale skin of her cheek. "Kiss me." she whispered out and that is exactly what i did.

A/N: There you have it ladies and gents! The finish of this installment known as Slingin Shots And Greasin Gears. I cant tell you how much i enjoyed writing this! You all hold a special place in my heart for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story along the ride. You guys brighten my day with each one! I am so excited to see the love that the sequel Dorm Days And Burning Buildings is getting already! I am so excited to continue the journey with you guys and our favorite couple. :) Until next time! MUCH LOVE AND BETHYL ON MY LOVELIES!


End file.
